You Found Me
by Melia-J
Summary: Mickie's life is like a jig-saw puzzle,only not complete, since she can't remember 5 years of her life. It will take one man,whom she can't stand, to help her remember, and add the missing piece,love. But what happenes, when he has a secret of his own?
1. You Don't Know Me

**Chapter One: You Don't Know Me **

Mickie had just finished up her match with Beth Phoenix. It was the first time, in a long time, that any one was able to defeat "The Glamazon." Mickie knew whole heartily that Beth would be tough competition, but knew deep down in her heart, that she had the determination, and not to mention skill to defeat the blond diva. Mickie was the newest edition to Raw, drafted from Smackdown, and this was a sure way to show the Raw divas that she was a force to be reckoned with.

" Oh my gosh Mickie, you did it you did it. I mean I had total faith and I hate to say I told you so, but ----,"

Mickie cut her best friend off, " Yes, I know Kelly, your exact words, "Mickie Laree James, you are the best diva in WWE, and I have complete faith in you, blah blah blah," Mickie said nonchalantly.

Kelly pouted, " Well I was just trying to boost your confidence up, never knew that was a crime."

Mickie put her shoulder over her friend, " I know Kells, and I love you for it."

" Aww I love you too, but hey a couple of us are going to the Miami Heat Club, you wanna come with ?" asked Kelly.

Mickie contemplated this idea for a second. Sure she wanted to go hang with her favourite people, but something had been on her mind for the past couple of days. When Mickie was 18, she suffered a major concussion, which caused her to forget the past five years prior to the accident. Every day that Mickie wakes up, she feels as if there is a missing part of her life, which is she determined to find. She had decided that after her match, she would go find a specialist that could help her with her memory. Of course she couldn't tell Kelly this, for no one knew, so she would have to make an excuse.

" You know what Kells, I'm just really tired. I mean that match really took a lot out of me," Mickie said hoping that Kelly would believe her story.

" Well okay, I understand. Just make sure you go straight to the hotel. It's late and God knows what kind of creeps are lurking out there, just waiting for a beautiful lady to pounce on."

Mickie smiled, " Yes mother. I'll see ya later k?" And with that, Mickie was out the door.

Mickie was walking while looking for her IPod in her gym bag, "Shoot, I must have left it in the locker room."

As she was turning back, she was met by a voice saying, " Are you looking for this?"

She looked up to see John Cena smiling, showing those cute dimples, holding her beloved music accessory, "Cena, you are my hero. I would have died without this." Mickie attempted to grab it back but every time she did, Cena would hold it higher.

" Nah, nah, nah, you thought you could get it back that easy. This missy," pointing to the IPod, "has a price."

Mickie folded her arms, "As long as it doesn't involve me smelling your socks, I'm willing to do anything."

John Cena laughed, "I'm not that evil to do that to ya. But for this little bad boy, your gonna have to go on a date with me. Let's say around 8ish, tomorrow?

"Fine, I'll put myself through that torture in order to get my Ipod back." Mickie said smiling.

"My my Mickie, you sure know how to break a man's heart. I'm not sure you want this back. O well I'm sure I'll enjoy this."

Mickie gasped, " Cena, you must of known that I was just joking, I'm really sorry, please don't take it, I'm begging---"

By now Cena was cracking up, " Mickie, chill. I was just joking. So meet me tomorrow at Le Lust at 8 k?"

Mickie felt like such a drama queen, " Sounds like a plan, I'll see ya later. Bye." Mickie waved and headed out to the parking lot.

" Where did I park my car," Mickie wondered to herself, as she looked for her Lexus, " Oh that's right, I parked it beside that blue motorcycle."

She began to walk towards that motorcycle, and stopped right in front of it as the figure beside it turned around. She was met by the coldest pair of blue eyes, one could own. It was this very man, who could always make Mickie shiver, and not in the good way, in the sort of scared, nervous way. She noticed that a car was parked on the other side of her car, and that in order to move her car, the motor cycle would have to be moved.

" Uhm, Randy," She barely managed to say, " Could you please move your motorcycle, cause my care won't be able to get out, unless you do."

She was met by a viscous tone, " No."

Randy had never been the nicest in the locker room, but there was something in his voice, something as if she had done something wrong to him. As far as she remembered, she had always tried to be on her best behaviour whenever he was around.

" But I really have to go somewhere. Like now." Mickie said in more of a pleading way. She thought that maybe if she tried to beg, he would move. Little did she know how wrong she was.

His stare caught her, not enabling her to look away, " As you can see, I'm busy, so unless you're willing to wait, I suggest you call yourself a cab," he stated as he looked away.

Happy that he broke the stare, Mickie looked to see exactly what he was doing that was so "important." She noticed that he was just fixing his brakes, and gear shift. " Your telling me, that you can't stop fixing it for 1 minute."

" Yeah that's exactly what I'm telling you." Randy said not even bothering to look at her.

_Damn it, I need to go to the doctor.. _" You know what, I think I will call a cab," Mickie said as she pulled out her phone to dial the taxi cab number. " Yes, I would like at taxi., Right now I am located at umm, 21st and Albion. Yes thank you." The taxi would be there in 5 minutes, so Mickie decided to ask a question that has been on her mind, every time she watches or hears about Orton's latest actions.

_ Okay Mickie, you can do this. There is no need to be scared of him, _"What's your problem anyways. I mean you walk around like your top dog, bullying those around you, and making people like me feel like the scum of the earth. So what's your problem huh Orton? What makes you act like this?

Randy Orton, slowly got up, but before Mickie knew it, he was in her face. His viper eyes, staring through her. She could feel his cold breath as he opened up his mouth to speak, " Let's get one thing straight Mickie James. You don't know me, nor will you ever know me. So I am going to say this one time, and one time only, never ask me that again, you got it?

Before Mickie could answer, the taxi cab arrived earlier than expected. Mickie simply turned around and ran to the cab, thanking the Lord on the way, for his excellent timing. As the cab speed away, she looked behind her to see Randy mounting his bike, and heading out in the South exit.

"That bastard," Mickie whispered.


	2. A Beautiful Night

**Chapter Two: A Beautiful Night**

Randy had finally reached his hotel room at midnight. Sure he could have reached there earlier, but he didn't want to move his bike, just so Mickie James could leave. Besides, she said she had somewhere to go, and Randy wanted to be responsible for making her late. Randy changed his clothes, threw on an old RKO shirt, and climbed on top his bed. He was staring at the ceiling, and for some reason could not fall asleep. One thing that Mickie said seemed to keep re-playing in his mind.  
_  
__"What's your problem anyways. I mean you walk around like your top dog, bullying those around you, and making people like me feel like the scum of the earth. So what's your problem huh Orton? What makes you act like this?"_

Randy sighed, " If only you knew Mickie, if only you knew."

______________________________________________________________________________________

It was the next day, and Mickie was more energetic than usual. Yea she missed her appointment last night, but right now she had other issues at hand. She had to find an outfit to wear on her date with the Chain Gang Member.

" You know what, I think this outfit would look really cute on you, " Kelly said as she handed her a top, pants and shoes.

" Ugh, you know how I feel about this colour Kelly. It makes me feel so blahh," Mickie grunted

Kelly gave her a stern look, " Listen you are going to try on this outfit, and then if you don't like it, you can complain okay."

Mickie didn't answer, but instead groaned as she headed to the bathroom.

" So maybe you were right," Mickie said she as she entered from the washroom 5 minutes later. She was now wearing a purple sleeveless thin turtleneck, with a pair of blue skinny jeans, and black Michael Kors boots. To add a finishing touch, she was wearing a sterling silver necklace that Kelly let her borrow.

" O-M-G, you look so hot, and you're not even showing that much skin. Do you know how hard that is to pull off," Kelly said in a shocking voice.

Mickie just laughed at her confused friend. " I think I'm going put my hair up. It makes me look more sophisticated and sexy, don't ya think?" she asked her friend.

" Mhmm sexy huh, who knew little old Mickie James, wants to look sexy for John Cena."

Next thing Kelly saw was a beige pillow being thrown at her head. Luckily she was able to dodge it. " I am not trying to looking sexy for anyone but myself Kels."

" Uh huh, if that's gonna help you sleep at night. But judging by the way you look tonight, I don't think you will be getting much sleep," Kelly said with a smirk.

Mickie rolled her eyes, " You know what, I'm going to head out now. I'll talk to you later."

Before Mickie could close the door, she heard her best friend yell, "Text me EVERYTHING."

All Mickie could do was roll her eyes, as she headed to the elevator.

John Cena had been waiting patiently at the entrance of Le Lust, for Mickie to arrive. Soon it hit 9, and he was sure Mickie had stood him up. He was getting ready to leave, as he saw a petite figure running towards him.

"I.....am..... so......sorry..... Cena," Mickie said gasping for air.

John smiled," It's okay catch your breath." As he said this, Cena couldn't help but stare at the beauty in front of him. The way her jeans accentuated her curves, and the way he hair up, only displayed her facial beauty even more made Cena have to catch his breath. Now Cena was the one who couldn't breathe. " You look absolutely stunning, Mickie."

Mickie smiled as she looked to the ground, " Thanks," she muttered.

John Cena lifted her chin with his fingers, which sent chills threw Mickie's body, " What do you say, we leave this place. There's a place I want to show you, unless you're hungry of course."

Mickie couldn't lie, she was hungry, but she was more anxious to see where Cena wanted to take her, " No I'm not, lets go."

John Cena held out his arm, and Mickie took hold of it, " This way then."

As they were walking along the boardwalk, John Cena decided to strike up a conversation. " I watched your match, yesterday. I must say Mickie, you have improved."

_Cena watched my match, Wow!, _"Yea, it was tough I must admit, but it felt so good beating her you know. I just wanted to prove to myself that I could do it, since I was beginning to lose faith in myself."

Cena stopped to face Mickie, as he cupped her face in his hand, " Ms. James, I never want to hear that you are losing faith in yourself. You are one of the most talented, if not the best diva around right now."

Mickie's eyes began to water, " You don't know how much that means to me John, to hear you, the top WWE superstar say that."

Cena grinned, " Well, I don't like to brag, but I must agree, I am pretty great, aren't I?"

Mickie smiled, " Yeah, and a little cocky," she said as she punched him in the arm.

" You know that kind of hurt," Cena started before pointing, " Hey look, we're here."

Mickie followed his finger, and found he was pointing to this beautiful elegant gazebo surround my lights. "It's beautiful John,"

Cena merely shook his head. "What?" Mickie asked.

"It's not nearly as beautiful as you."

As they got closer, they saw a musical band, lined with violins and flutes, and a dinner table full of food. Mickie suddenly began to put two and two together. " Wait, this was your plan all along. You never even made a reservation at Le Lust, did you?"

" You catch on quick Mickie, let's go eat, shall we?"

Both were very hungry, so they managed to finish their meal quickly. " Mickie, would you like to dance with me?" Cena asked over the soft music. " I thought you'd never ask," Mickie answered.  
Although Mickie was a little on the short side, she seemed to fit into Cena's arms perfectly. " Thank you, John. This has been one of the most beautiful nights I have had in a while."

After about four more songs, the young duo decided to call it a night. They walked back to John's car which was parked at Le Lust, and headed to the hotel.

They were now outside Mickie James room. Mickie didn't want to end the night, but knew there would be a certain someone waiting in her room, ready to kill her for not texting.

" I really had a good time John." Mickie then got on her tippy toes to hug Cena. She didn't want to break their embrace, but was surprised when it was John who did. " I had a good time too."

Mickie couldn't help but feel a little hurt at how quickly John let go of her, so she quickly said bye, and put her hand to turn the door knob. She suddenly felt a hand on top of hers, causing her to turn around. She was met by a set of lips crashing on hers. Mickie closed her eyes, as she deepened the kiss, feeling John's hot tongue trying to enter her mouth. She then opened her mouth to allow his entrance, also putting her tongue in his mouth. She felt John's hands slowly tracing her back, causing tingling sensations in Mickie's body. She allowed for her hands to roam his chest, and then slowly his hair. Mickie knew that if she didn't stop this kiss, one thing would slowly lead to the other. It took all of Mickie's might and will to move back, ending their sweet embrace. " I umm, better go inside now."

John grinned, " Yea I think you should. Goodnight Mickie James." And with that, Mickie saw Cena head out to the elevators.

" Ohh believe me, this was a good night, a very good night." Mickie said as she licked her lips, entering her room to get some much needed beauty sleep.

______________________________________________________________________________________

**I know there wasn't that much Orton in this chap, but no worries, there will be a lot of him in the coming chapters :)**


	3. Worthless

**Chapter 3: Worthless**

Mickie couldn't help but wake up with a smile on her face. Last night with Cena was just too amazing, and that kiss, words could not describe how good it was. Mickie realized that it was quarter past 7, and she had to go train in about 3 hours. She quickly got out of bed, and made her way into her pink bathroom, for a long, relaxing shower. When she got out she was met by the blonde bombshell, anxiously tapping her foot.

"Now Kelly, before you snap, it's just that," Mickie began.

"It's just that what. You failed to inform your best friend, in the whole wide world, I must add, about your little rendezvous with John Cena. Gee, and I thought we tell each other everything."

Mickie couldn't help but roll her eyes, " Listen, I know I was supposed to text you, but it totally slipped my mind. I mean you can't blame me right? Would you have really texted me if you were some date with say, Ziggler?

Kelly Kelly pondered on this question for a second, " Okay, so I understand where your coming from. So come on spill. I want to know everything from the beginning to the end."

Mickie took a deep breath, " Um okay, we didn't go to Le Lust, went to some gazebo. Ate, danced. The End."

Kelly gave Mickie a look, " Are you sure that's all the happened? Wait scratch that question. Did he kiss you?"

"Yes, Kels, he kissed me," Mickie stated with a grin.

" Whoa James, you move quick, don't ya. But I've got to go. There is a sale at the local mall that is screaming my name. Ciao!" Kelly Kelly said as retreated to the door.

Mickie couldn't help but laugh at her shopaholic friend, "Alright girl, see you later."

Kelly Kelly opened the door to leave, but not before stating one more thing, "Oh, and I'll be sure to buy you a pack of condoms. Ya know I'm not ready to be a Godmother just yet." She was quick to leave, as Mickie ended up throwing her shirt at the now closed door.

About 5 seconds later, there was a sudden knock on Mickie's door. " Kelly, I am going to kill you with my bare hands," Mickie stated as she opened the door. However it was not the blond diva standing in front of her, but a tall dark haired man, in a suit.

"Hello Ms. James, I'm afraid I come bearing bad news. You see late last night we received complaints from a source, of you causing a disruption on this floor. Apparently the person was awaken by your noise, and could not fall back asleep. I ask you kindly to mind the other members of this floor, for if we receive any more complaints, well I am afraid that you will have to find another hotel to sleep in." And with that, the man in the black suit, advanced down the hall way.

" A source on this floor," Mickie repeated to herself, " Who would complain about me?"

The ring of her cell phone, disrupted Mickie's thoughts. She flipped her phone open to see the text in which she was sent.  
**  
Had an amazing time last night. Would you like to catch a movie with me tonight 'round 9ish?  
- John**

Mickie could not believe her luck, two dates in a row with the "12 Rounds" star. " Well I know Kels will be happy about it."

______________________________________________________________________________________

" Okay so we're going to try the shooting star press okay?" Melina asked as she and her friend Mickie were in the gym training intensely. WWE superstars have to always make sure they keep in shape, and unfortunately that means gym, eating righting, gym, and then the same routine all over the next day. Mickie knew the challenges of being in the wrestling industry, but wouldn't trade her job for the world.

Mickie bit her lip. Of course Mickie was never afraid to try a move, it was just that, it was that very move that caused her concussion, and the loss of memory 4 years ago. Now some may ask, why is it that she has just recently realized that part of her life was missing. The simple answer, the doctors never told her. Every time she would ask a question, like why she never remembered this or that, she was met by the answer, "Your just fazed right now." Or, "give it a few months it will come back to you." After a while Mickie gave up on finding what happened during those 5 years, but she never completely felt whole.

Melina gave Mickie a concerned look, "Hun are you okay? If you want we can try a different move."

Mickie gave a weak smile, "Thanks Mel. That move just frightens me a bit. I've seen Evan do it, and it looks pretty complicated," Mickie lied. She couldn't tell Melina the real reason.

" No problems, it took me a while to even try to do my finishing me the first time." Melina said trying to give Mickie encouragement.

" Yea, I bet. But hey could you show me that counter that you did to my DDT," Mickie said hoping to change the subject.

" Uh huh sure, come on."

Mickie was now in the locker room of the gym, changing back into her clothes. She received yet another text, but this one was from Kelly Kelly

**Hey, I know you're probably done training now, so meet me at the mall?  
- Kelly Kelly xoxo**

"Hey Melina," Mickie called over her shoulder, "Would you like to come with me to the mall to meet up with K2?"

" As much as I would love to, John and I have this lunch date today."

Mickie couldn't help but smile. Even though the two of them have been through a lot, they still managed to find their way back to each other. That's what Mickie was waiting for, true love. " Oh cool, I hope you have fun. I'll see you later k?" Mickie said as she hugged the paparazzi princess. " Bye Mickie"

Three hours passed, and Mickie still found herself in the mall. "How many things is this girl going to try on?" Mickie asked herself.

" Hey how does this look on me?" Kelly asked as she walked out of the changing rooms. She was wearing a strapless yellow dress, decorated in sparking gold sequins. " I think it makes me look a little on the skinny side."

Mickie sighed, "What's the point in asking me a question, when you answer it yourself?" She didn't mean for it to come out so rudely, but she was hungry and tired, and not to mention anxious for her date tonight. Kelly's face lowered at Mickie's reply, so Mickie knew she would have to apologize.

"Look, I'm sorry Kels. What about I buy you your favourite blue raspberry sherbet," she knew that would put a smile on her face.

As Kelly turned around to go back into the changing room, Mickie yelled to her , "Oh and by the way, any man who sees you in that dress, and wouldn't try to tap that, is seriously gay."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Mickie was actually early for her date this time, a surprise both to her and John. She was wearing a beige halter top, with short shorts, which were driving all the men on the street wild. A few times John had to give looks to scare off the advancing men. The movie was done and they were now enjoying their walk back to the hotel.

Soon they reached the front of Mickie's door, and John leaned in for a kiss. To his surprise Mickie backed away. " John, don't get me wrong, I like you and everything. I just feel that we're moving a bit too fast."

John sighed, " I understand where your coming from. It's just that you're a cool girl, and not to mention gorgeous, so it's hard to control myself around you."

Mickie laughed, " Stop it John, your making me blush. I think you should head off to your room and go catch some Z's"

"Yeah your right, but before that, could I get a hug? Or is that too much?"

Mickie reached out to hug him, and whispered in his ear, " A hug is never too much, especially from you."

She watched as John headed to his room located about 5 doors down. She turned to open her door, but felt an unusual cold draft close by her. She turned to see Randy coming towards her. Soon he was right in front of her, smirking as he waited for her to say something first. Realizing that she was too much of a coward to do so, he decided to talk first, " I see you never took my complaint to heart. You know Mickie you should really start to think about other's before yourself."

Mickie's eyes widened with anger, "It was you, you bastard. I wasn't even making any loud ruckus last night."

Randy couldn't help but grin, "Well you see, hearing moans in the hallways isn't the most pleasant experience, especially if those moans are coming from you. Now I suggest you bring your guests over just a tad bit earlier, cause unlike you, I have to get up early to work out." He paused for a second to quickly glance at her whole body, "It's plain to see that you don't, since I see that little body of yours is slowly getting out of shape." Randy then turned to head back into his room.

" Don't cry Mickie, don't cry." Ever since she had returned to Raw, she felt her body slowly losing its shape. It didn't help that the man she despised most, noticed it too. "You know," Mickie began to yell so Randy could hear, "for a man who prides himself on being the best, it's a shame that you have to use two hound dogs to do your dirty work for you. I mean you go around saying, " I am the WWE Champ," " I am at the top." But yet all I hear are your whining and complaining and crying. I mean man up Orton, some champion you are."

Mickie scoffed. By now her anger was taking over, and as Randy slowly turned around to face her, she realized it was a big mistake to let her mouth fly off like that.

Mickie was again met by the viper's cold stare, " Listen James, just because you managed one win over The Glamazon, doesn't make you any better than the day you got kicked of Raw, to join the B brand. As far as I'm concerned that win was a pure fluke. Who knows, soon you will probably be let go from WWE, for being non- talented, overweight, and an over-all waste of space. But you know what James? I will give you credit. It seems like you have a good head on your shoulders. I mean, coming up with a plan to seduce one of the top WWE stars, and sleep your way to success. Not bad Mickie, not bad at all.

Next thing Orton realized was Mickie's hand attempting to slap him, but unfortunately for her, he was too quick, and he caught her hand. "Never again, will you try that. You got that?" Mickie thought that he would loosen up the grip, but only gripped tighter. After intently staring into her big brown eyes, Orton let go, and finally retreated to his room.

Mickie couldn't help the tears slowly trickling down her face. She just wished she had Cena to hold right now.


	4. Two Big Wins In One Night

**Chapter 4: Two Big Wins In One Night**

"How dare she judge me like that," Randy said angrily as he paced back in forth in his room. Randy was used to people making comments behind his back, but to say it to his face, was an experience that Randy never had. Until about five minutes ago, when Mickie decided to tell Randy exactly how she felt about him.

**She deserves to pay, she must learn her lesson**

Randy was used to having voices that he heard in his head. His theme song "Voices" was not only music used in the WWE, but it was true to his life. The voices in his head, were the things that made him act irrationally and have angry outbursts. Sure he could blame it on his "IED", but there was definitely something else than his conscience that would speak to him.

" She thinks, she could say something like that, with no repercussions. Oh no Mickie James, you are wrong, very wrong."

______________________________________________________________________________________

The bright sunshine peaking through Mickie's curtains, caused the young beauty to awake. She had cried herself to sleep, after her confrontation with The Legend Killer. Mickie was usually tougher than this, but there was something about him, his eyes, his stare, that had caused Mickie to let her guard down. She was lying in her bed, gazing up at the ceiling, when a sudden knock on the door made Mickie get up from bed. Thinking that it was Kelly, she decided to not look at herself in the mirror, for Kels had seen her in worst circumstances.

"Kelly, I had the worst--," Mickie began as she opened the door. However she was not met by the blonde diva, but the Chain Gang Member himself. " Oh sorry, I thought you were K2," Mickie apologized.

" Well I may not be as pretty as her, or blonde, but you can still tell me what you had the " worst of"."

Mickie smiled. This was one of the main reasons why she adored John so much. They had always been the closest of friends, and he was the one, besides Kelly, to help her get over her being drafted to Smackdown.

" Sure, come on in," Mickie said as she opened the door wider, to allow Cena to come in.

John Cena gave her a concerning look, " Alright so tell me, what's up. I was thinking that you had some amazing dream about me, but you said the word _worst_, so I'm guessing that's not it."

Mickie grinned, " No John, that's not it. Although I'm sure that having a dream about you would come close to being one of the worst things that could happen to me." John gave Mickie a look, "Ha-ha, I'm just kidding."

John was relieved, " Okay, so spill. I'm all ears." They were now both sitting on her bed.

Mickie thought for a second, but then decided to ask Cena a question, " John, do you think I'm fat, and tell the truth, I can handle it."

John took his hand to put a hair strand that was out of place behind Mickie's ear. This action was must to familiar to Mickie. As if he had done it before, but she was sure he hadn't. "Mickie," John started as he sighed, " You are a beautiful, confident, and smart women, who should know better than to ask that question. You, my friend, are not fat. Curvy," he said as he grinned, " but definitely not fat."

Mickie couldn't help but to reach out her hands, to hug the WWE superstar. " Thank you John, I really needed to hear that."

John stared into Mickie's eyes, " Why would you even ask that. Did someone tell you that?"

_Should I tell him or no_, Mickie thought. "Uhm, Randy "the jerk" Orton."

John looked to the ceilings, then back at her, "Oh him. Mickie let me give you a piece of advice; never take what that man says to heart. He's just an ego-centric man looking for attention."

Mickie had never heard John speak in such a tone. It almost reminded her of a mini-Orton. "John, has Orton ever done anything to you. I mean the way you speak of him, it's almost like you hate him."

John looked sombrely at Mickie, "Let's just say we have a lot of history."

______________________________________________________________________________________

Kelly Kelly and Mickie were in the Diva's locker room, getting ready for their upcoming match. They were in the beautiful San Jose, California, however there was nothing beautiful about the situation they were in. Usually, the duo would be teaming up to face the heel divas, but tonight, they would be opponents for the #1 contenders match for the Diva's Champion. As much as Mickie loved her best friend, she desired to be a champion even more.

Mickie looked to her best friend and smiled, "Hey Kelly, good luck tonight. I really mean it."

Kelly Kelly, returned the smile, "I know you do, and same to you. I'm going to leave now though, I need some time to prepare for the match." With that the Blondie headed out the door.

"Okay Mickie, you can do this. You are talented and one the best diva's here," Mickie said to herself.

"Since when have we begun to tell lies Mickie," a cold voice said from behind her.

Mickie turned around to face the self proclaimed Legend Killer. "Get out," Mickie said plainly. She was in no mood to argue right before her match, for she had to concentrate.

"My my James, a little feisty aren't we. But I'll leave." Randy proceeded to leave, but not before turning around at the door," Oh by the way, good luck. Trust me you're going to need it." And with that, Orton was out of the divas locker room.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Mickie was building momentum in the ring. Kelly Kelly was outside the ring, fighting with Rosa, so that left Beth all to Mickie. She knew this would be a challenge, but Mickie was ready for it. She began to punch Beth, first in her face, then ribs. The 3rd time she tried, she was caught in Beth's tight grip. Mickie was able to counter this, by doing her well-known one-handed cartwheel to get out of Beth's grip. However, the powerful diva, was not dazed by this, but only threw Mickie into the turnbuckles. Beth was now running towards her, but Mickie was quick, so she jumped, and threw her legs around Beth's neck to do her famous Hurricarana. Beth was down, but Mickie looked up to realize that Kelly was attempting to get back in the ring. " I hope she doesn't take this personally," Mickie whispered as she ran over to knock Kelly back onto the outside. She turned back to notice Beth stirring, and getting up, and she knew this was her perfect opportunity. Mickie grabbed Beth, and perfectly executed her finishing move.

1...2...3

"Ladies and Gentleman, your winner and #1 Contender for the Diva's Champion, Mickie James," Lillian said excitingly into the microphone. The referee then proceeded to lift Mickie's hand in victory. She glanced around her, to notice K2, grinning, not in a scheming way, but a happy way.

Both were now backstage, celebrating with each other. One thing that Mickie absolutely loved about Kelly, was that no matter what, she was always happy for her.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that punch out there," Mickie apologized.

"No need, I understand. Although next time could you make sure you punch with a little less strength," Kelly said as she cupped her jaw.

Mickie smiled, " I'll try, but right now I'm going to go look for Cena. I hope he watched my match." Mickie waved to her friend as she walked down the hall in search of the superstar.

She couldn't help but smile as she knew that Cena was probably waiting to hug her, and congratulate her. She just hoped his celebration involved a little bit more than a hug.

Mickie's smile turned into a frown as she watched the person who was walking towards him. " Great, what does he want."

Randy approached Mickie with a grin, " You actually won. I'm sure me and many others are just as surprised as you were."

Mickie scoffed. All this man seemed to do was put her down. " Don't you have anything better to do, like maybe go find a way to cheat in your match tonight." She said this with an angry tone, for she knew Randy was going to use Legacy to win tonight.

Randy slowly inched his way closer to Mickie, causing her to move back. She felt the cold surface of the wall, on her back, and knew there was nowhere else to run.

" Mhmm, Mickie I would watch that temper if I were you. It could get you in trouble."

" I'm not....scared of you," Mickie barely managed to say.

His piercing blue eyes were now focused on her brown eyes. Mickie looked to her left and to her right, trying to find a way to move away from Orton.

Suddenly and fiercely, he placed both his hands on the wall, allowing nowhere for Mickie to run, " Are you really sure about that?" he asked as he smirked.

Mickie had to inhale a deep breath. Yes, she was scared, she knew exactly what Randy was capable of, and everyone did. But still she would not allow for him to know this.

"You know Randy, I'm not like every diva in the locker room. If you wanna play a game, I'm not one to back down." Mickie was surprised at what she just said.

Her response caused Randy to chuckle. This was the first time in a long time, that he actually did something human.

" Mhmm, we'll see how long your " you can't break me down" attitude will last." As he said this he dropped his right hand to touch Mickie's left shoulder. Mickie shivered, but not in the scared way. His touch caused a tingling sensation throughout her body, which was very unusually. Apparently, Randy seemed to notice it too.

Randy stared at her for about a second before opening his mouth, "Interesting."

In the next moment Mickie saw the back of Randy Orton's shirt, thanking God that he was gone. _What just happened?_

______________________________________________________________________________________

Mickie was now preparing to go to sleep, until she heard a knock at her door. Dressed in nothing but an old t-shirt and underwear, she proceeded to the door.

" I know I'm a little late, but congrats on your win tonight," John said as Mickie opened the door.

Mickie was overjoyed and smiled, " Thanks, you wanna come in?"

" Yeah sure," John said as he walked into Mickie room, " So--," Cena began as he turned around.

However a pair of lips cut him off. Mickie had never wanted anyone as much as she wanted John right now. She felt his tongue deepening the kiss, as his hands began to roam up under her shirt. Next thing she knew, her shirt was off, and she was only left with her bra and panty.

Mickie stopped the kiss, to take a breath, " It's not fair you know. I'm standing here almost naked, and you're still fully clothed."

John smirked, as he unzipped his pants, and pulled off his shirt, "Okay, now were even"

He then pulled her closer, and lifted her up, as she wrapped her legs around his muscular toned body. They began to furiously kiss as he pushed her against the wall. " I want you so bad Mickie James," John muttered in between kisses. " What's stopping you," Mickie whispered in his ear.

That's what John had been waiting for, an invitation inviting him in. While kissing her, he unsnapped Mickie's pink lace bra, exposing her breasts. He then gently placed her on the bed, and as he kissed her, pulled down her underwear. " God, you're beautiful," he said as he gazed upon the gorgeous female in front of him. In between moans, Mickie managed to pull down his pants, leaving both of them naked and vulnerable.

"Do you have a condom?" John looked around, puzzled, knowing that he had forgotten about that. " Don't worry John," Mickie said, " I got some." She then turned to her night table, opening the drawer to reveal a stack of condoms."

John chuckled, " Always prepared, aren't we?"

Mickie laughed also, " Always." John placed the condom on, and within two seconds, he was in her. The deeper they kissed, the deeper he went in, causing an eruption of moans from Mickie. He then turned her over, so that she was now on top. The night continued like this, until the two WWE stars, eventually fell asleep, with smiles upon their faces.


	5. Lunch with the Viper

**Chapter 5: Lunch with the Viper**

Morning came too soon for Mickie. Last night with John had been one of the most incredible nights she had had in a long time. Because of this she thought it was a dream, but was relieved when she opened her eyes to see John sleeping peacefully beside her. His arms were wrapped around her waist, a place she never wanted to leave. John had felt someone watching him, and opened his eyes to see Mickie's eyes gazing up at him.

" Good morning sleepy head," Mickie said

Cena yawned, " Hey to you too. Is it really morning already? I feel like I barely got any sleep."

" Mhmm, and I wonder who's fault is that," Mickie said playfully.

He grinned, " Frankly, I don't recall you complaining last night."

" Well, I'm going to take a shower. Would you care to join me?" asked Mickie

John didn't even answer, but within six seconds, he was able to get up and walk over to her side of the bed, " Let's go."

Usually Mickie's showers don't last past 20 minutes, but for some reason with John there, it took twice as long. After 40 minutes in the shower, they finally got dressed.

" So what are your plans for today?" John asked while flickering through some channel's on the hotel's TV.

" Uh, I'm just going to head out to the doctor's, then maybe shop."

John turned to give Mickie a concerned look, " Doctors? Is everything okay Mickie?"

_Shit...Why did I say that. Quick Mickie think of something_, "Yes, everything's okay. It's just one of those regular checkups. Wait, what time is it?"

" 10 o'clock, why?"

"Shit," Mickie answered, " My appointment is in 30 minutes. Do me a favour John, when you leave just lock the door from behind." Mickie then placed a kiss on John's soft lips, and headed out the door.

**xxxx  
**

Even though Mickie left the hotel 30 minutes before her appointment, she only managed to be five minutes late. Lucky for her, the doctor was running late with the previous patient. Mickie cursed Randy under her breath, for if it wasn't for him she could of had the specialist she knew for about 4 years, instead of the new one she was about to see.

"Mickie James," the receptionist called, "Dr. Harrington is ready to see you."

"Here goes nothing," Mickie muttered to herself.

She nervously walked into the doctor's office, entering to meet a lady old enough to be her grandmother. _Is this lady really going to be talking to me about memory?_

"Hello Ms. James, please take a seat," the doctor said.

Mickie looked around. This wasn't an ordinary doctor's office. There were no stethoscopes, or reading charts, but black sofas and flash cards.

"So," the doctor began as she looked into Mickie's files, " It says here that you suffered a great concussion. Is that correct?"

"Mhmm." _Isn't that what it says in my files already, _Mickie thought to herself.

"Can you tell me the last thing you remember before the accident?"

Her doctor had already asked her this many times, so she knew the answer by heart, " The last thing I remember is shopping for my prom dress." Mickie was 22 when she had her concussion, so she wasn't even able to remember her own prom, or the people she went to high school with.

"This is a very interesting case, for as you must know, concussions only cause short term memory loss. But there are very severe cases of amnesia in your family, and because of this, your concussion caused a long term memory loss."

Mickie had had enough, "Doctor, with all due respect, I have already heard this millions of times. What I want to know is if there is there any way to get my memory back? I mean with all this new technology, surely there is something that could make me remember things."

"Well, there is always surgery. However I must tell you about the possibilities of what will happen. Sure you may get some of your memory back, at the expense of your newer ones. I could refer you to the surgeon, Dr. Michaels, if you like?"

_You have got to be kidding me. I lose one memory for another! Why is this happening to me?_

"Doctor, you're sure there's no other alternative?" Mickie was desperate, but not that desperate to go through with the surgery.

"You must have also heard this millions of times also, but I'm afraid you are going to have to wait it out. Sweetie dozens of people come in here every day, telling me they got their memory back. Sometimes, seeing things may trigger it, but I'm sure that soon enough you will start to remember things."

Mickie started to think back to things that had started to seem much too familiar to her, especially some of John's actions. _Could I have known John before? No that's impossible he was on Smackdown when I debuted, and I never even used to talk to him until he came to Raw. Besides he would have told me by now, _Mickie thought to herself. Her thoughts were broken, by Dr. Harrington, "Ms. James, Ms James, are you alright."

Mickie gulped, sinking back into reality, "Oh yes, I'm okay. Uhm thank you doctor, I'll be leaving now."

**xxxx**

Even though Mickie told John she was going to go shopping, she was hungry, and food was the only thing that could take her recent trip to the doctor off her mind. She had heard that the restaurant Manini, was a beautiful place, and not to mention they served her favourite dish, Chicken Parmigiana.

As she entered, she was greeted by a tall handsome waiter. The waiter told her that all the tables where full, unless she wanted to wait another 40 minutes, but Mickie saw someone she knew, sitting alone.

"Ohh, that won't be necessary. I'm here with my friend," Mickie said as she pointed to the person sitting at the far end, near the window."

Mickie briskly walked in that direction, and as she reached the table, she waited for the Legend Killer to acknowledge her presence, but he never did.

" Randy, do you mind if I sit here. There are no other tables," Mickie asked.

Randy looked up, "I would say no, but I'm sure you're going to sit either way," he said coldly. Mickie looked at him, and then gazed into his eyes. There was something different in his stare. There wasn't that hint of coldness, this time his eyes seemed almost...lifeless.

Mickie placed her purse on the floor, as she pulled the chair back to sit in it. Neither one was talking, so she decided to strike up the conversation.

"So, where are you two puppies today? Did you decide to let them off their leash?"

Randy didn't even look up to answer her, "I'm not in the mood, Mickie."

Mickie was taken aback by this. Randy Orton, The Legend Killer, was not in the mood to trash talk Mickie?

" Aww, what's wrong Randy? Did you finally realize that you just don't intimidate me?"

Her comment caused Randy to move forward in his chair, bringing himself closer to Mickie. Although he was still at the end of the table, she felt her air supply slowly decreasing.

" Mickie, we both know that that's a lie. I'm intimidating you right now, and I'm not even close to you." _Damn it, how did he know, _Mickie thought.

"And besides," Randy continued, as he moved back into his chair, "I have more important issues to worry about right now."

Now this Mickie wanted to hear. "Like what?"

" Like none of your business."

" I'm just trying to help," Mickie stated back

Randy only sighed, " I don't need your help, nor do I want it. I don't need anyone's help as a matter of fact," Randy paused. "And since when did you care about me James. Are you starting to develop a soft spot for me?"

Mickie scoffed, " Oh please, I don't care about you. I was merely curious."

"Right," Randy rolled his eyes, "Where's your little boyfriend today. Don't tell me he realized what a waste of time you are."

" Actually," Mickie started while taking a bread piece form Randy's plate, " He just called to tell me how much he missed me, right when I got in," she lied.

"Really?" Randy looked at her curiously, "I saw you when you walked in, and there was no phone in your hand."

Mickie knew she had been caught in lie, but quickly turned it back on Randy, " Do I sense a stalker? I never knew you had a thing for watching people."

Her comment caused Randy to smile, " I know you're not used to people looking at you for more than one second, but just because I merely glanced up, when you happened to walk in, doesn't classify me as a stalker."

"Wow, I see you're improving your vocabulary, Orton. I guess you must need that, considering the amount of cunning and manipulation you do."

Before Randy could say something back, the waiter came to take Mickie's order. " I'll have the Chicken Parmigiana and can you put it under his bill please," she said as she pointed to the Legend Killer.

" I do hope you know that you will be paying me back, with your next pay check," Randy said plainly.

" Yeah yeah yeah, sure. Whatever you say," Mickie said as she rolled her eyes.

" Anyways," Randy said as he sipped his orange juice, " Seriously, how are you and Cena doing? I hope all is well in paradise."

Mickie was surprised to hear Randy asking about her and John's relationship," Why do you care?"

" Oh, I don't. I'm just trying to figure out how he could stand be around you for more than five minutes."

"I thought you said you were not in the mood today," Mickie said, completely ignoring his remark.

" I wasn't, but there's something about you, that just brings out the worst in me."

The waiter now returned with her order, and was about to leave, but not before Randy stopped him to ask him for a glass of water. The waiter returned with water, as Randy muttered, "Thanks."

Again, Randy had seemed to shock Mickie, " Wow, you actually have manners. Who knew?"

Randy didn't answer, but pulled out a bottle of pills from within his jacket pocket. He opened the cap bottle, took a pill out, and swallowed it, with the help of the water.

"What's that?" Mickie asked curiously.

For some reason she thought he would tell her, but again she was wrong. " Don't worry. You know you're quite nosy."

" Yeah, so I've heard," Mickie said nonchalantly. "But I can keep a promise, I swear."

Randy gave her a puzzled look, "Since when did we become such good friends?"

"Don't get me wrong, I don't like you, you don't like me. I get that. But it looks like something is bothering you, so I wanna help."

"Nothing's bothering me," Randy muttered.

"Oh please, I knew something was up when you told me, " I'm not in the mood, Mickie." And you out of all people never back down, especially not from a diva."

Randy didn't say a word, so she decided to press on, "And besides, you didn't mention once about how fat I am, or untalented, so that's how I know something is definitely wrong."

Randy couldn't help but smile at what she said. Normally he wouldn't tell anyone about his life, especially not the diva he couldn't stand the most. Yet, there was something that was pushing him to say this.

" You really wanna know?"

Mickie couldn't believe it, was he really going to open up to her? "Yes. Isn't that what I've been saying?"

" Do I sense an attitude? I'm not sure I should tell you."

She was definitely not going to beg, but she wanted to know." Okay," she said as she rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry. So can you tell me now?"

" Alright," Randy started, "You see, if I stop taking these pills....well there's no need to sugar coat this... I'll die."


	6. One Kiss

**CHAPTER 6: One Kiss**

_" Alright," Randy started, "You see, if I stop taking these pills....well there's no need to sugar coat this... I'll die."_

For the first time in a long time, Mickie James was utterly speechless. How was it, the top WWE heel and superstar, could die? She thought he was strong, hard, and ultimately invincible.

"Well," Randy started, "If I knew this would be the one way to shut you up, I would have told you a while ago."

" Die?" Mickie muttered in a whisper

"I'm sorry, I should have given you the details first. You see, my father, Cowboy Bob Orton, suffers from blood clots in his heart. That was passed down from his father, and now it's passed down to me."

Mickie looked into his eyes, and for the first time was not intimated as she stared deeply into them. For the first time, she felt as if they had something in common, both had diseases passed down to them. For Mickie, it was her amnesia.

" How long have you known about this? Does Mr. McMahon know? Does your family know about this? Wait they must... right?" Mickie said in a blur.

Randy chuckled, " One question at a time please. But to answer them, I've known for about one year. No, the boss doesn't know, and no my family doesn't know either."

" How could you not tell them? They're your family, Randy."

"Because Mickie, it's none of their concern, and frankly neither is it yours. I don't even know why I told you."

Mickie could not deny the hurt she felt when Randy uttered those words. Why should she care if he told her or not. It's not like they were friends. But the truth was that she was happy he told her. To her, it made her feel more closer to the Legend Killer, which a lot of people couldn't say.

" Well, I'm glad you told me," Mickie accidently slipped out.

Randy leaned forward in his chair, inching closer to Mickie. He gazed at her, as if he was studying her with his eyes, " And why is that Mickie?"

_Shit, think Mickie, think , _" Because, now I know your just like the rest of us. You're not immune to things in this world." __

A flash of anger quickly radiated throughout Randy's cold blue eyes. " Let's get one thing straight. You are just a measly diva, who probably slept her way through the business. I, on the other hand, am a 5 time World Champion, who is a third generation wrestler. So, never will I hear, no wait.... never will you think that I am just like you."

" Just when I was starting to think that you were human, you change my mind, " Mickie spat.

She got out of her chair, and was proceeding to head out of the restaurant, but not before turning back to Randy, " And by the way, I hope you choke on those pills."

**xxx**

It was time for Monday Night RAW, and they were in Randy's, hometown of , Missouri. He was happy to be in his hometown, since he knew his father would probably come backstage to say hello. For some reason he could not get the last conversation he had with Mickie. The hurt look on her face was forever engraved in his memory.

" She's just a diva, Randy. There's no need to feel sorry," Randy muttered to himself.

But it was too late, Randy felt bad for what he said. However, he would never admit this to her.

" Did you see the look on her face, when I pinned her? It was priceless!!!"

Randy heard this distant voice coming nearer in the halls. He decided to exit his personal locker room, to see who was celebrating. He figured it was a diva, but he never felt it was worth his time to watch those matches. Once he opened the door, he saw the blond Kelly Kelly, celebrating her win with Mickie James. He couldn't help but to stop and stare, and Mickie suddenly felt his gaze, and returned the stare.

" Well, uhmm I got to go. I think I hear Gail calling me. What's that Gail? Ohh I'll be right there." And with that, the blond diva skipped down the hall.

Neither diva or superstar talked, instead they stood there staring at each other in silence.

Randy coughed to clear his throat, " Well, as you can see, I didn't choke on my pills," he said to break the ice.

"Unfortunately," Mickie said coldly.

Randy didn't like this tone of hers. He wanted the bubbly, warm- hearted Mickie back. Suddenly, Randy caught himself. Why would he care if this diva standing in front of him was cold towards him? But he knew the only way to bring that smile back, was to apologize.

" Since we're done here, I'll be on my way ." Mickie started to walk away, but not before a sudden hand, gripped her forearm firmly. She could not deny the shiver she felt as that moment, where she felt his skin on hers. "What?" she spat as she turned around.

" Forget it," Randy said, as he turned around and headed back into his locker room.

_ Forget it?_ Mickie thought. It looked like the Legend Killer had something on his mind to say, and Mickie has always been the curious type. So she walked in front of his locker room door, and fiercely pounded on it.  
_  
_Randy opened it, surprised to see the petite diva standing there, with her arms crossed. He didn't even invite her in, but within two seconds she was inside the locker room.

" What," Randy began confused, " What are you doing in here?"

" You had something to say, so say it."

Randy ran his hands through the little hair he had left on his head, "I never said I had anything to say. And it looks like to me you have something to say, since you're inside my room."

Mickie glared at him, "Oh no, don't you try to turn this on me. You obviously grabbed my arm for a reason, so what was it. What made the Legend Killer; lower himself to touch, 'a measly diva'? "

" You are obviously still delusional, so I still those Trish days, still haven't worn off."

" Oh, that's rich, coming from the dude that hears 'voices' in his head." Usually, bring up Trish Stratus, would affect Mickie more, but right now she was more focused on hurting Randy.

" Really now? At least I'm not the one who was obsessed with a woman, emphasis on the woman, not a man. And you even tried to look and dress like her. Let me give a piece of advice, you will never be as sexy or as talented as the 7-time Woman's Champion."

Mickie's eyes were now filled with anger, and her nose began to flair. " I only had one victim. You on the other hand, attacked how many people? Let's see, there was Mr. McMahon, Steph, Shane, HHH, and let's not mention the other helpless people you have attacked like John's dad!! So if anyone needs help Randy it's you. I wouldn't be surprised if you hit me right now."

It didn't even take two seconds before Randy was in her face, and made a sound that almost sounded like a growl. He slowly backed away from her, " I would never hurt you," he muttered.

Mickie scoffed, "Yeah, I'm sure you said that about the rest of your victims. We all know you're a compulsive liar and manipulator. You know I really think you should seek help, for the better of the people around you."

Randy threw his hands in the air, out of anger, "God, do you ever shut up?!?!?!"

"NO, I don't believe I don't. It would take more than you- - -"

Suddenly, Mickie's words were cut off, as a pair of warm, soft lips crashed on hers. She felt his big hands, place themselves on the small of her back. He was this big WWE superstar, yet held her with such gentleness. The heat she felt was inevitable, as he backed her against the wall. She felt his tongue run across her bottom lip, and granted him permission inside, as she did the same. She placed her small hands on his masculine chest, breathing heavily at each of his tongue strokes. God, he was not supposed to make her feel this way. They moved their mouths in unison, as if they were at one with one another. Mickie had to stop this, for she was gasping for air, but it seems that there was no air left in the room. Thankfully, Randy pulled back as he smiled.

" I guess there is another way to shut you up. I gotta match now, so I'll see you around."

All Mickie could do was merely nod, for her head could not comprehend the right thing to say at the moment.

By the time Mickie said okay, Randy was already out the door.

Mickie walked into the divas locker room, relieved to find that only her best friend was left there. As soon as K2 saw her she jumped up, to find out what had happened when she left Mickie and The Viper alone in the hall.

" Sooo.. what happened?," Kelly began. She looked at Mickie's face, surprised to see a sort of glazed look in her eyes, as if her body was there, but her mind was somewhere distant. " OMG, do not tell me that he hurt you. Jesus he did, didn't he? Micks we have got to call the boss, the police. Hello, are you even listening to me?"

"What," Mickie began as she entered her right state of mind. " No, no Kels, he didn't hurt me. Geez, did anyone ever tell you that you over-react a lot."

Kelly was relieved and smiled, " Yup, I know. So spill women, what happened."

"What makes you so sure, that something happened?" Mickie questioned

" Gee, I don't know, maybe it's because you came in, looking like your mind was somewhere else. So I'm guessing that something must have happened to you."

"Hmm," Mickie began. She loved her friend to death, but she wasn't sure if she should tell her about what had just happened in the Viper's room. But she knew she had to tell someone, or else it would eat her up.

" Kelly, you can't tell anyone okay?"

"Mickie, since when have I ever broken your trust."

Kelly was right, she was one of the most trustworthy people that Mickie has ever met. " Okay," Mickie said as she leaned closer to Kelly's ear, "we kissed," she whispered.

" NO YOU DIDN'T. YOU DID?? O MY GOSH."

"Kelly, I would appreciate it, if you lowered your voice."

Kelly still had a surprised look on her face, " I'm sorry, it's just that... really?? Well I always sensed the sexual tension."

Mickie gave her friend a stern look, " There's no sexual tension between me and that, that jerk."

Kelly rolled her eyes, " O yeah, this coming from the one who kissed, that, that jerk," Kelly mimicked.

"You know you're really making me wanna kick your ass right now."

" You know, you always say that when I'm right. Just saying."

Mickie walked closer to her friend, " Kelly, I am going to say this in the nicest way. Get out!"

Kelly walked away, inching closer to the door, " Okay Okay, I'll go. Oh and by the way Cena was looking for you. I told him that you were with Orton. Bye hun."

Mickie looked at the empty doorway, wishing Kelly hadn't left so quick, so she could give her a taste of her fist.

**xxx**

Mickie was in her room, getting ready for bed. She was wearing John's Attitude Adjustment t-shirt, and sweat pants. She curled herself into her bed sheets, as she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door, to see a not so happy Cena, in front of her.

"Nice shirt," he muttered as he walked past her into her room.

" Hello to you to John," Mickie began. " Hey, are you okay?"

There was no denying that John was angry, well more upset than angry. But Mickie had no idea why he would be upset at her. They didn't even see each other the whole day. Maybe that's why he was mad, because they hadn't spent any time together, Mickie figured.

John turned to stare at her, " No, I'm not okay. Especially, after hearing that my girlfriend was talking to Orton, alone."

_I am going to kill that girl_, Mickie thought. " John, I'm a big girl. I can handle myself, so there's no need for you to feel that you should be protecting me.

"Mickie, you don't understand. He's dangerous."

Mickie folded her arms over her chest, "Yeah John I know. If that's all you came to talk to me about, then you can leave now." Mickie was not in the mood to hear another lecture about how "dangerous" Randy was.

"Mickie," John began as he attempted to reach to touch her arm. " I'm not trying to give you a lecture. I'm just trying to warn you baby."

" You know John, I remember a time when people thought that I was dangerous. But look at me now, do I look dangerous to you. It just goes to show you, that he can change."

"Babe, people like that don't change."

Mickie could not believe what she was hearing. Why was John being so judgemental? "Maybe you should take the time to get to know people, before you go judging them."

" Mickie, I love that you believe the best in people, but he is honestly a monster. You never know when his 'IED' will kick in. I'm just trying to look out for you."

" I don't recall asking you to," Mickie spat coldly. " Just leave John. This was not the way I wanted my day to end."

"Mickie," John sad as he inched closer to her. But as he moved forward, she moved backwards. Clearly she did not want him to touch her. " Okay, if you wanna choose that monster over me , then I'll leave. Goodnight."

There was no mistaking the hurt look on John's face, as Mickie denied his touch. But she didn't want him to think that it was okay making judgments about people like that. Mickie walked to the open door, and closed it, as she headed to her bed.

Mickie knew that she wasn't choosing Randy over John, but one thing was sure. That when Mickie placed her head on the pillow, and closed her eyes, John didn't pop in her head. No, instead it was that unforgettable kiss she experienced with the Legend Killer.


	7. A Change of Thought

Read && Review Please

**Chapter 7: A Change of Thought**

Randy was able to retain his WWE Championship, and he was glad about this. However, there was something else on his mind. His certain altercation with the petite diva had been running through his mind the whole night. He knew that it didn't mean anything, but there was a certain nagging voice, that was telling him otherwise. The way her soft lips, welcomed his, was almost too exhilarating for him. He needed to find a way to get Mickie out of his head. He noticed a certain slender diva talking on her cell phone in the corner of the hallway. This was the kind of distraction he was in need of.

"Why is it that a beautiful diva, as yourself, is alone tonight?" Randy asked as he approached the diva

Alicia Fox looked up to gaze at the amazing male specimen standing in front of her. She quickly said goodbye to whoever she was talking to on the phone. "You think I'm beautiful?"

Randy realized that this was going to be too easy, "Of course I do."

"Well, I was just on my way to my room. That match tonight really tired me out."

"I must say, you were very impressive in that match. And this is coming from a man who rarely compliments divas." _Too bad you lost_

Alicia blushed, "That is a great compliment coming from you. And your match was great too, especially since your still champ."

Randy smirked, "I'll admit, it wasn't easy. But I proved tonight who the better man was between me and Triple H."

Randy noticed the disgusted look on her face when he mentioned The Game's name. "You don't condone the things I've done to him I'm guessing." Randy shrugged this off; he was used to people telling him how much of a monster he was.

What Alicia was about to say, shocked Orton to the core, "No actually, I'm happy someone finally knocked him off his pedestal. We all know he is only 13-time World Champ, because he's married to a McMahon."

Randy couldn't help but smile," I couldn't agree more Alicia. Listen, I believe that, that a sexy woman like you, and a handsome man like me, should not be alone tonight.

"And what sort of plans do you have in mind?"

Randy leaned in closer, "Plans, that I can't talk about, but only show you," he said as he winked.

Randy's wink, made Alicia's heart skip a beat. He was obviously planning on sleeping with her. Randy rarely ever spoke to divas, so this was a chance she would not give up. Randy leant out his hand, and of course she did not even take one second to think as she relentlessly gave him her hand. He led her to his room, closed the door, and was ready for one hell of a wild night. Unfortunately, he did not see a certain blond diva, hidden around the corner, who had listened and witnessed everything that just happened.

Usually by midnight Mickie would be in her room sleeping. Tonight, however, she awake with a weird craving of French Vanilla, so she got out of bed and was waiting for the elevator to arrive. When the elevator finally came, she saw a frantic Kelly come out of it.

"Mickie, you won't believe what I just saw."

Mickie was tired, and cranky, so she sure was not in the mood for one of her friend's games. "I don't know Kelly, and I don't care. I probably will care in the morning though so tell me then."

She began to move past her best friend, until her friend's sudden grip caught onto her. "Trust me, you're going to want to hear this.. now."

Mickie rolled her eyes, "What is it Kels, what is _so_ important, that you can't wait till tomorrow?"

" Well, I was 3rd floor, visiting Punk right, and when I came out of his room, I saw Alicia and Randy heading into Orton's room."

"Kelly, why would I care about this?"

Now, Kelly was the one rolling her eyes, "C'mon Mickie, he just kissed you like two hours ago and now he's sleeping with her."

" Kelly, a kiss, is just a kiss. It didn't mean anything to me. As far as I'm concerned, Randy can go sleep with all the divas. Now if you will excuse me, there is a French Vanilla downstairs with my name on it."

"Say whatever you want. But I know you, and I know that you care."

By the time Kelly said this, Mickie was already in the elevator with the elevator doors closing. She was eventually going to get to the ground floor, but first she decided to make a quick stop to the 3rd floor.

** xxx  
**

**  
**Randy was on top of his bed, staring at the ceiling, and that familiar smirk began to creep on his face. He couldn't believe how easy it was to get a woman in bed, particularly the WWE divas. Alicia was defiantly not one of his best that he had had, but she was above average. This was exactly what he needed to get Mickie out of his head. His thoughts were interrupted by an annoying knock at his door.

"Who the hell is knocking at my door, at this hour in the night," Randy yelled as he opened the door. He had to lower his gaze in order to witness who was standing at his door. "Oh, it's just you. What do you want?" he asked.

Fire burned in Mickie's eyes, "So is it routine for you to kiss one girl, then have sex with another, in just 2 hours!" Mickie exclaimed as walked past Randy to enter his room.

Randy turned around to face her, but could not help but let out a well deserved chuckle, "Wait, let me get this straight. You come to my room, at what time is it...12:15...just to yell at me for sleeping with another women, after I kissed you. You know, I never saw you as the jealous type Mickie."

Mickie gasped at his comment, "Jealous, jealous. I am not jealous Randy. I'm simply just stating a fact. Besides, that kiss meant nothing."

Randy raised his eyebrows, "Mickie, if that _kiss_ meant nothing, then why are you in my room right now," Randy said in a quieter tone.

Mickie bit her lip, trying to think of why the hell she was even there in the first place. She didn't care that he was sleeping with other women, she knew that he was the Ladies Thriller. So why did she feel the need to come and see him at this hour of the night.

"I just came to tell you that the kiss didn't mean anything to me, and that I would appreciate it if you didn't try and do that again."

"Hmm," Randy thought for a moment, "As I recall you didn't push me away. You actually didn't complain when I was kissing you."

Mickie couldn't help but blush as she rolled her eyes. He was right; she didn't even attempt to stop the kiss. It was him who ended it. And as much as she would try to deny it to herself, she enjoyed the sensuous kiss.

"Oh whatever. I really don't have time for this," she exclaimed as she was walking towards the door. Only Randy was blocking her way to the door.

"You really hate it when other people, like me, can see right through you."

" O please Randy. You know nothing about me."

" I know you a lot more than you think," Randy muttered as he looked away from her.

Mickie was confused, and her confusion was let out when she asked, "What?" However, her question was not answered, as she turned her attention to the opening door of the bathroom, where out walked the pretty diva.

"Let me get this straight, you two kissed?!?! WOW! Aren't you dating Cena? Oh man, wait till he hears about this," Alicia giggled.

"Let me go," Mickie said coldly to Randy, as he moved out of her way to let the somber diva leave his room.

Randy slowly walked towards Alicia, but she thought he was doing this in order to continue what they were doing about ten minutes ago. He leaned in closely, making sure that what he was about to say was made loud and clear, so Alicia would understand.

"If you know what's good for you, you're going to keep your mouth shut. And that is not a threat, it's a promise. Now I would appreciate it, if you gathered your clothes, and showed yourself out the door."

Alicia did not move, for she was still in a state of shock with the way he was talking to her.

"Now!" Randy yelled viscously, as his blue eyes, were starting to turn cold.

At that command, Alicia quickly gathered her things, and left, leaving an angry Randy in the room.

"Fuck," was all Randy could say, as he thought about today's recent events.

**xxx**

"Hey, Mickie wait up!" yelled a familiar manly tone. Mickie angrily turned around to see who was calling her name. When she saw it was her boyfriend, John, she frantically ran into his arms.

"Babe, are you alright," John Cena asked concerned. It hurt him to see her hurt.

"John, you were right about him" Mickie said as she looked into John's loving eyes.

"Right about who?"

"About Randy, he is a monster. A cold, selfish, arrogant monster."

John chuckled, "Hate to say I told you so, but what made you realize this?"

Mickie knew she could never tell Cena about the kiss, for he would probably go and hurt Orton. Although this was not necessarily a bad thing, she knew the damage that Orton would most likely inflict on Cena.

"You should have seen the way he treated Alicia. I mean he slept with her, and then right after just kicks her out as if she didn't mean anything." However, Mickie didn't' know that Randy really kicked Alicia out, but was just making up a story, to cover up for the real one.

"Yeah, that sounds like classic Orton. I understand your concern, but it's really none of your business how he treats other people. As long as he doesn't hurt you, then I'm good."

Mickie gave him a half smile as John continued. "What do you say, you come to my room, and I'll make you a hot cup of French Vanilla, give you a nice body massage, and we'll see what happens from there," he said as he winked."

"I'd like that John," Mickie said as they turned to enter John's room.

- - -

Meanwhile, the two Legacy members were downstairs at 1 am sitting and talking at the bar. They deserved a reward, in helping Randy retain his title, something that Randy never gave them. People might say that they act like his puppies, but they see it as an opportunity to gain knowledge and experience by being around the top WWE star. Cody Rhodes couldn't help but notice the beautiful blonde woman that just walked to the bar.

"Stop staring, Cody, you'll never get her," Ted DiBiase pointed out.

"Oh I know I can."

Ted smirked, "Fifty bucks, you can't."

Cody wasn't one for making bets on woman, but he never backed down from a challenge. "Alright, you're on. You know what I think I'm going to go over to her right now." Cody turned around in his sit, and headed in the direction of the beauty. However once he reached his destination, he was stumped for words.

The blonde diva looked up to him, "Is there something you wanted Cody?" she asked. Not in a rude way, but in a questioning way.

"Uh, I just came over here to umm, congratulate you on your win tonight," Cody finally said.

"Thanks. I would say the same, but cheated to win, so I don't really count that as a win."

"That's fair enough...I guess."

Kelly stood, as she prepared to leave, "Yeah it is fair, but I don't blame you necessarily. It's that jerk that you follow, that I blame. I remember when you used to be such a nice guy Cody. What happened? O wait I know...you became a Randy Orton clone."

"Hey, now that's not true," Cody argued back.

Kelly rolled her eyes, "I really don't have the time or energy to argue, so if you will excuse me, I'm gonna go up to my room and sleep."

Cody just watched as the diva turned around and headed towards the elevator. He felt a hand pat him on the shoulder, and turned to face his friend laughing.

"Cody, I believe you owe me fifty dollars, please and thank you."

Cody smirked, "I don't owe you anything yet my friend. Just because I didn't get her tonight, doesn't mean that I won't. She just has to warm up to me."


	8. Crying & Conversations

**A/N – By the way Mickie had the accident when she was 22. I looked back and say I wrote 18, but 22 just made way more sense. So sorry for any confusion**

**Plus there's no Cena in this chapter, I just felt like developing Randy and Mickie more :) Special thanks to Hailey Egan and 246kisses for your awesome reviews, keep em coming please**

**Read and Review Please :)**

**CHAPTER 8: Crying && Conversations  
**

_"Babe, wake up," a husky voice said._

"Honey, honestly do you see the time."

" I know it's 12 o'clock," the voice replied nonchalantly

"_Right, its 12 o'clock, MIDNIGHT, for crying out loud!!! Meaning, that I have only gotten 2 hours of sleep."_

" Right you are, meaning that yesterday is today." The voice said, ignoring her latter statement.

" What is so special about today?.... Oh"

"Happy Anniversary Sweetheart," the voice boomed, as it leaned down to crash its lips upon Mickie's.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This is one of the many dreams that Mickie has had during the past few months. It was weird, for she wasn't sure if they were flashbacks or just random dreams. However, the familiarity of the same voice, that she heard frequently made her decide against the latter. She figured that she must have known that person, if they kept re-appearing in her dreams. Mickie decided to call her doctor later, to schedule an appointment, for maybe the doc would be able to decode the images and voices. But right now she was getting ready to head to RAW, but unfortunately for her John and Kelly had already left, leaving her to fetch a taxi. Being used to the country life, Mickie hated having to whistle for taxis, for usually they wouldn't even hear her, which was exactly the case in New York City. The taxis in The City that Never Sleeps would all just past Mickie, as if her small statue caused her to not be seen.

"Great," Mickie muttered to herself, as the 6th taxi passed her. She was cursing to herself, as she saw a Black Lexus pull upfront alongside the curb. Mickie's first reaction was to run. She never really liked big cities, and the fear of being abducted was one of the reasons why. She slowly shifted her feet to face the east of her, in order to begin her flight for safety. She was stopped, when a voice yelled, "Mickie!"

Mickie turned to realize the voice was coming from none other than The Legend Killer. He rolled down the passengers' window, allowing a clear view of his face. Realizing it was him; Mickie proceeded to turn once more to her right, and began walking. However the car kept following her.

"What?" she asked coldly to the driver.

"Get in." Randy answered not in an inviting way, but a commanding.

"I don't want to." Mickie knew this was a lie, for she would probably be standing there and waiting for a taxi that would take 2 hours to get.

Randy ran a hand down his face, " Why do you always make things so damn difficult." It took all of Randy's will to be nice to the diva, and her stubbornness sure didn't help things.

Mickie folding her arms across her arms, and scowled, " I don't remember asking you to pick me up Randy."

The vipers cold stare, was beginning to crawl back into his eyes, " I'm going to say this one more time, get in," he said subtly.

"I know I'm going to regret this," Mickie said as she walked slowly to the passenger's door, opened it and got in the car. Randy couldn't help but realize the space she was putting between them. Her right cheek was basically pressed up against the window. Randy could not help but chuckle at this.

"I don't bite you know," Randy said reassuringly.

Mickie merely rolled her eyes, as she continued to gaze up ahead, "Right, I'm sure you say that to all your victims."

"I recall you being one of those victims, and your still intact."

The nerve of this man, Mickie thought. "Only externally," she whispered.

Randy turned to look at her, "What was that?"

"Nothing. Listen can you just drive and stop trying to make all this small talk," Mickie answered fiercely. She definitely hadn't forgotten what had happened last night, and was going to make sure that Randy knew she hadn't either.

"My car, my rules, and I think I wanna talk."

Mickie again rolled her eyes, "Well have fun talking to yourself."

"Suit yourself," Randy shrugged as he raised the volume on the radio higher. He was listening to a heavy rock song, which Mickie disliked abundantly. Mickie scowled her face in disgust. For about five minutes, Randy and Mickie sat in silence, as the music continued to blast through his speakers. Mickie felt as if she was going to go deaf by listening to this racket, and realized that the arena was 45 minutes away. Meaning 45 more minutes of listening to this noise Randy called music. Finally Mickie caved in.

"If we talk, will you lower your nonsense, I mean music?" Mickie corrected herself as Randy turned to glare at her.

Randy smiled, " I thought you'd never ask." He then reached his hand to the volume knob, and lowered it so that Mickie could barely hear the screams of the band. "Better?" Randy asked. "Yup," Mickie replied.

"Hmm, you never did like that type of music." Randy realized half a second later that he had said this out loud, as Mickie turned to give him a confused stare.

"Um, what did you just say?" Mickie asked.

"I said, girls never seem to like that type of music." Randy said this in such a convincing way, that Mickie was sure that that was what he said.

"That's because girls have sense, unlike you knuckleheads."

Randy gave a hurt look, "Ouch. That's hurtful. I actually pride myself of achieving a 3.5 GPA." Randy said as he gave his award winning smile.

Mickie heart skipped a beat. She didn't understand why Randy, the womanizer, was able to create such reactions from her. "Impressive. What University did you graduate from?"

"University of Missouri."

Mickie bit her lip, "I think, that's where I went too."

Randy turned to give her a questioning look, "What do you mean by you think?"

She merely just sighed, "Nothing, forget I said anything." She wasn't going to spill her secret to Randy, a man she barely even knew. She hadn't even told Kelly, or her boyfriend John, and was sure in hell not going to tell Orton.

"Mickie," Randy began softly, "You can tell me anything you know. " Randy realized his soft tone, and his sarcastic tone quickly resurfaced. "I mean, I did tell you something about me, so the least you could do is return the favour."

Mickie realized he was right, after all she was the one that pushed him to tell her about his problem. "Alright, here it goes. Mind you I haven't told anyone this, not even Cena" Mickie took a deep breath in before she turned to face him.

"When I was about 22 years old, I had an accident, I guess you could say. I was attempting to do a Shooting Star Press, and I well, uh did it incorrectly. The next thing I know is that I'm in the ER, with doctors all around me, asking how are you blah blah blah, you know the usual. " Mickie paused to stare at Orton, and had been listening so attentively.

"Keep going," he pushed.

Mickie laughed, " Okay cowboy, hold your horses. But yes then came the weird question, " Do you remember your name." I was thinking, "Of course, I remember my own name." But as I opened my mouth to say it, nothing came out. And I began to bawl, tears were streaming down my eyes, Randy. I had forgotten everything, even my own family. But then, I think it was the 4th week. I was lying in the hospital, and then memories just began to flood in, like my name, family, my 10th birthday, and I was excited, I felt whole again. Until I reached memories up to when I was 17, and they just stopped. The doctors came in, and I told them. And they concluded that I wouldn't remember any part of my life in the last five years. That's why I said I think I went to U of M, because that's what my parents say, but I don't remember. It was like I had to start my adult life all over again. But thank god, once I was back in the ring it was like riding a bike. I felt like I had been wrestling my whole life." Mickie turned to look at Randy, as he shockingly sniffed. Mickie also did not realize that the distance between her and Randy had gotten closer.

"Hey, it's alright. The funny thing is I always ask my mom if I had a boyfriend in those 5 years, and she keeps saying no. It makes me feel like an unwanted, unattractive fool." Mickie said she smiled, trying to get Randy smile.

"You're not unwanted, or unattractive, and you're definitely not a fool. Your one of the smartest ladies I know."

"Wow, Orton saying something nice. The world is definitely coming to an end." This caused both wrestlers to laugh. "You know what is weird though? I keep having these weird dreams, almost like flashbacks, of me and a man. So I'm really starting to think my mom was lying. But I mean, I would remember being in love, wouldn't I?"

"Maybe it's best if you don't remember," Randy said coldly. It was if there was a switch on Randy's back, which caused him from going nice to all of the sudden cold.

Mickie was confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, maybe you're not meant to remember. Maybe those 5 years, are filled with heartache and pain, best left unremembered."

"What!!," Mickie yelled, "I don't care how painful those memories are, I want them back Randy. You don't understand how it feels to have a piece of you ripped out forever. How it feels to know that you will never be whole!" Mickie was now fighting back her own tears. However Randy just glared at her for a moment, before returning his gaze to the street.

"I understand that feeling more than you will ever know."

"Huh? OMG, don't tell me that you had a concussion too, and don't remember some things."

Randy chuckled, "No, I've had my fair share of concussions, but I'm pretty sure that I remember every event in my life."

"So then, what would make you feel as if you could never be wh---," Mickie paused, " Ohhh, have you had your heart broken before?"

Seriousness was now back on Randy's face, "I guess you could say that."

"Hmm is that why you treat women so badly,"

"I guess you could say that."

Mickie glared at Orton, "Is that all your going to continue to say?"

"I guess you could say that," Randy said as he turned to give Mickie a smirk.

"Jerk. I'm shocked, that you, The Ladies Thriller, have had his heart broken. This girl must have been something."

"Yeah, she was something alright."

Mickie felt like being Inspector Gadget, and decided to pry more into Randy's personal life. "Do you still love her? And so help me God, if you say "I guess you could say that" again I'll stick my phone up your ass," Mickie threatened.

Randy sighed, "Honestly Mickie, I don't know the answer to that right now. But when I do, I'll tell you."

"Promise? " Mickie asked in an innocent voice. "Promise," he replied.

It had begun to get silent once again, so Randy decided to break the ice, "Soo, how are you and lover boy doing?"

"Fine, thank you very much for asking."

Randy scoffed, "Yeah we both know that's a lie, there's obviously no trust in that relationship, if you can't even tell him what you just told me." Mickie knew that Randy was right. I mean John was a great man; smart, funny, and not to mention amazing in bed. But besides that, there wasn't really much to their relationship. No communication and most importantly not a lot of trust.

"And who are you to criticise our relationship." Mickie asked angrily.

Randy merely shrugged, "Just tryna help you out. But anyways next topic, before you take my head off."

Mickie smiled, "Oh, Kelly told me that your young Cody asked her out on a date. Now mind you, I don't know why she said no, because I would have gladly said yes."

Randy tensed. He already hated the fact that she was going out with his enemy John Cena, but to admit that she would go out with his friend, Rhodes too, was just too much for him to bear.

"Hmm, well he doesn't want you. But personally, I think him and Kelly would be great together."

Mickie agreed 100% with him. Sure he was in Legacy, and was wreaking havoc on RAW, but Mickie knew deep down that he was a good guy. He was just under the wrong influence, that influence who was sitting right beside her. "Yeah, I agree. They would be really good together. Tell him to just give her some time, she'll give in soon enough," she stated, ignoring his first statement.

The last 15 minutes of the car ride seemed to be going by quick. Mickie and Randy talked about everything ranging from music, to the whole Jon & Kate fiasco. She was surprised to find out he had a soft spot for children, and hated men who cheat and leave their wives. Soon enough they reached the RAW arena, where Randy parked the car in the parking lot, and both wrestlers exited the car.

"Ohh, my ultimate pet peeve is when I'm sharing a room with someone and they leave--," Mickie said continuing the conversation from the care, before being cut off.

"The left over toothpaste in the sink, yea I know me too," Randy said.

"How did you know that Randy?"

Randy shrugged, "I unno, you just seem like the type of girl that would be bothered by that. Anyways I gotta go talk to Mr. McMahon about something, so I'll talk to you later k?"

Mickie didn't even have a chance to answer, as she saw the back of Randy walking down the hall. Her heart fell, as the distance between her and Randy continued to become greater, until he rounded the corner, and was out of sight.

"Man, he has got to stop doing this to me," Mickie grumbled as she said to herself.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Unfortunately for Mickie, she was not involved in a match tonight, but her best friend Kelly was. She teamed up with Gail Kim, to defeat Rosa Mendez and Alicia Fox. Mickie was ecstatic when she saw Kelly, go for the pin, and win the match.

"Did you see what I did? I kicked her then BAM! My finishing move, K2, and then I went for the pin! O man Mickie it felt great." Kelly was now back in the divas locker room rambling on about the match she just won. Mickie had no problem with this, because she was excited and proud of her friend.

"Yeah, you were amazing out there girl." Mickie replied. Mickie really meant this, for over the past year, she has seen a lot of improvement in Kelly.

"Aww, thanks Micks. Oh hey, I'm sorry about leaving you are the hotel. I thought you were catching a ride with Cena."

"Yeah so did I, but it's alright I got a ride from Randy." Mickie said this not realizing that she had said Randy's name. She always shares things with Kelly, well except about the memory thing, but she really didn't want Kelly to know that she rode with Randy. Knowing Kelly, like she did, she would make a big deal out of it, and that's exactly what happened.

"Wait, who? Randy? Mickie Laree James, are you insane? No don't answer that, because you are. How could you even be within 20 feet of that man after what he did with you and Alicia."

Mickie placed both hands on the blond diva, "Kelly, calm down. I'm over that whole thing. Plus you gotta remember that Orton and I aren't even together, so it doesn't matter what happened last night."

Kelly scoffed, "Whatever you say Mickie, but just be careful around him k?"

Mickie smiled. She loved that K2 was always looking out for her best interests, but she had to remember that Mickie was a big girl, and that she could take care of herself. " Uh huh. So have you seen Cody around lately?" Mickie said as she grinned.

"No Mickie, and I hope I don't."

"Ouch, Kelly. Aren't you being just a tad bit harsh?"

Kelly glared at Mickie, "Nope, I feel I'm not being harsh enough. I mean for all I know I'm just another women on his list that he's trying to get with, and I don't play those types of games Micks."

Mickie smiled sympathetically, "Kels, when are you going to realize that not all men are like Mike?" Mike had been Kelly's boyfriend for the past two years, until Kelly caught him in their bed, on their anniversary date. Boy was that some kind of gift. Ever since, Kelly has been heartbroken and bitter, and has concluded that all men are dogs, with the exception of John.

"When I find the right one," Kelly answered back coldly.

"Well in order to _find_ the right one, you have to give men chances. All I'm saying is give Cody at least one shot. You ever know he might turn out to be a pretty amazing guy."

"Yeah, that's what I thought about Mike, and look how that turned out. Listen Mickie, I appreciate you trying to help me out, but I suggest you focus on your own twisted personal life, instead of mine."

Mickie angrily walked up to Kelly's face. The nerve of her to call my personal twisted, were the thoughts circulating in Mickie's head. "You know what, if you want to spend your whole life being miserable and lonely, than go right ahead Kelly!" With that, Mickie stormed out the door, leaving a bewildered and crying Kelly alone in the locker room.


	9. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Chapter 9: One Step Forward...Two Steps Back**

Kelly was still in the locker room, after Mickie stormed out. The comments that Mickie had uttered, hurt her deeply, for she knew that she was right. If she didn't start giving men a chance, well then she will indeed end up miserable and lonely. Even though she knew this, she couldn't muster up the strength or confidence to let her heart on her sleeve. That heartache that Mike caused was great enough to make her hate love.

"You know what Kelly. You can still be beautiful, fabulous, happy and lonely. Screw what Mickie thinks," Kelly said to herself as she applied her favourite pink lip gloss while looking at herself in the mirror. She quickly gathered up her purse, and headed to the parking lot to drive to the hotel and get a good night's rest.

Although the drive back to the hotel was rather long, Kelly had her favourite CD to jam to in order to lift her spirits up. By the time she entered the hotel, and rode up the elevator she was in an excellent mood, and could not wait to get her beauty sleep. That is, until she saw a certain dark haired man leaning against her room door.

Kelly stood there for about a second looking at the man, "What the hell are you doing here Cody?" Kelly asked, as she glanced down to see he was holding red roses, "And what the hell are those?"

"Uh, well these are roses."

Kelly gave him a stern look before rolling her eyes, "Yeah imbecile, I know that. I'm asking why the hell _you_ have them in _your_ hand, standing at _my door_."

By now Cody was turning a deep red, "I wanted to give these to you."

"Well I don't want it, so you can leave now."

Suddenly, it was as if Cody mustered up some courage as he said, "Well I'm not leaving here, till you take my gift."

Kelly chuckled, at his measly attempt to get her to take them, "Okay than, have fun sleeping out here. Goodnight." With that the blonde diva pushed Cody aside as she inserted her key, turned around to give Cody a disgusting look, and opened the door, only to slam in Cody's face. Only she didn't realize that something valuable to her had slipped off.

Cody sighed as he picked it up, "Well this should be an interesting night."

* * *

Randy was sitting in his personal locker room, contemplating whether he should find Ted and kick his ass. You see the legacy member thought he would voice his opinion on Randy's recent softness, and told Cody that he thinks a certain diva was causing this. Of course Cody opened his big mouth, and ran to Orton to tell him this, although he did find time in his tattle tailing to tease Randy. Apparently Ted had been watching Mickie and Randy's little conversation and witnessed that they both came out of Randy's car, leaving him to conclude the reason why Randy was getting soft was because of Mickie. It's not like it's only Ted who recognized this, but the Legend Killer was beginning to see it too.

"Damn her," Randy mumbled irritably to himself. Randy's thoughts were disturbed when a thundering knock came at his door. He was wishing it was Ted, so that way he could connect his fist with his shit talking jaw. However, as soon as Randy opened the door, he fiercely stared at the person standing in front it before attempting to close the door. The other person was too quick, and caught the door before it closed.

"Is that any way to treat to a _friend_ Randy?" The person asked in a sarcastic tone.

Randy glared angrily, "You're no _friend_ of mine Cena"

"Aww come on Randy. Don't you remember what good friends we used to be?"

"Keyword, _used_," Randy answered back.

Cena smiled, "I always wondered what happened to our beautiful friendship Randy," with the same sarcastic tone.

Randy hissed, "You know damn well what happened. Now what the hell do you want?!?!"

"We need to talk, five minutes that's all I need."

Randy opened the wider to let the Chain Gang Member in. He turned to face him with his hand still on the door knob, waiting to turn it if Cena said something he didn't wanna hear. "Speak," he said in his commanding voice.

John's eyes begin to grow with anger as he spoke, "Okay, I'm not going to sugar coat this. Stay away from Mickie."

Randy smirked, so this is why Cena knocked on his door. He was scared and threatened by Randy being so close to his girlfriend. " Hmm, it seems to me that most of the time when her and I together, she was the one that came looking for me. So maybe you should tell _her_ to stay away from me."

"Oh please, Randy, Mickie wants nothing to do with you."

Randy chuckled, "If that's what makes you sleep at night, than okay Cena."

By now Cena fists were balled up. He couldn't understand how Randy could be so calm and collected, while he was about to burst with anger. "If she wanted you so badly, than why is that it's me that she's making love to. I must say Randy, the way her body feels in my arms, when were lying naked in bed is sensational."

This comment had caused Randy's smirk to diminish for about a second, but he knew not to lose his composure in front of John. "Cena, you and I both know who she's really thinking about when you two 'make love'".

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! Mickie and I are in love, and it really doesn't help us when you keep popping up and making her cry."

Randy was hurt by what just came out of John's mouth. He had made Mickie cry. That was one of the last things in this world that he wanted to do. He could imagine Mickie curled up crying in John's arms. This image made Randy sick, and sad. Sick because of John, sad because the only thing he wanted to see on Mickie was her beautiful smile that made his heart leap. _Wait did I just say that,_ Randy thought.

"Well I apologize for making her cry, but John it's really not my fault that she thinks about me. She's obviously not happy with the man she's currently with."

"You are so lucky that I don't want to get suspended right now, because my fist would have collided with your face a long time ago."

Randy rolled his eyes, "Come on, I've felt your punches before John, and frankly I think you should work on them. I mean can they even knock out your grandma?"

"Ohh you got jokes now Orton? Have you forgotten that we are 2-0"

Randy was puzzled. "When have you ever knocked me out?"

"Idiot, I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about a certain young lady."

"What the hell are you babbling about?"

Now it was Cena who was smirking. "It just seems to me that you always lose to me. I mean first you had Mickie right, than what did she do? Ahh yes, I remember. She left you for me. And then she returns to Raw, and who is she with now? O yes, not YOU but ME. My, My, My, it must suck to keep losing the love of your life to me."

"Get out," was all that Randy could say.

Cena smiled, " Aww Randy, did I hit a soft spot?"

Randy slowly walked away from the door and was soon in Cena's face, "Get the fuck out right now, before I snap. I, unlike you, will take a little suspension if that means I get to kick your ass."

The two both glared angrily and fiercely at one another, before Cena spoke. "Hit me Orton, go ahead hit me."

"I'm going to count to 3 and if you're not out by then, so help me God, I won't be responsible for my actions. 1"

"Hit me"

"2"

"Come, on tough guy do it"

"3"

"HIT ----"

John's words were cut off when Randy's fist collided with his jaw. All John heard was a crack, before he stumbled, trying to recompose his stance. As soon as he thought he was standing up straight, another punch connected with him, this time in his abdomen. John could only throw one punch, before Randy pounced on him like a cheetah, bringing him to the ground, and furiously punched him, punch after punch. Randy had no control of what he was doing, for the voices that every superstar, and him were afraid of, were talking to him.

**Hit him again. Hit him till you can't physically throw a punch anymore**

And that is exactly what Orton was doing. Is IED had slowly started to creep him, causing him to lose total control.

**Pay him back for all the shit he's done to you. Kill him Randy**Randy would have eventually ended up killing John Cena with the amount of force he was blasting on John's head. But the sight of red crimson blood, bleeding profusely from Cena's face, distracted him for amount, allowing him to enter back into reality.

Randy quickly got up off Cena, staring at the damage he had done. Words could not comprehend the confusion, distortion and puzzlement going on in his mind. He saw John slowly stirring up, and went to grab him from his shirt, lead him to the door, and throw him out.

"Shit, what did I just do?" Randy asked to himself as he grabbed a nearby towel to clean up the blood that splattered on the floor.

* * *

Mickie was on her way to Randy's locker room, knowing that he would take her mind of Kelly. Knowing him he would say something rude, which would cause an argument between the two, and he would form his mouth into a smirk which took Mickie's breath away when he did that. Yes, Randy is the perfect antidote to her sour mood. However on the way there, she passed by the nurse's room, and noticed that the door was open. Mickie's curiosity got the best of her, and she peered to look at which superstar had suffered an injury. To her surprise she was face to face with her boyfriend, who looked like he had been in a battle, and lost. She ran to him and draped her arm around his shoulder.

"Babe, what happened?" Mickie asked concerned.

The nurse noticed that it was best that she left, and she did just that.

"It's not important," Cena replied.

Mickie was bewildered," It's not important? Baby, have you seen yourself yet. You have a black eye, a bruise on your forehead and cheek, and you have a bust lip, and your telling me it's not important!"

"Yeah that plus a broken nose. Listen hun, I appreciate the concern, but really I'm fine."

Mickie placed her two hands on her hips, "Okay, so tell me who did this to you?"

Cena smiled," What are you going to do? Attack them?"

Mickie contemplated this for a second, "Maybe. Now tell me who was it?"

"Who do you _think_ is even capable of doing this to me."

Mickie bit her lip to think, "Well my first thought would be Randy,but----" Mickie paused as she noticed John nodding. "No, he wouldn't. He was so gentle around me today."

John got up from the nurses table to look Mickie in the eye, "Mickie, when are you finally going to realize that he is just a bad guy. There is absolutely no good in him. And please, whatever you do baby, please just stay away from him. You never know when he will lash out and attack you."

Mickie knew he meant well, but for some reason she didn't fear for her safety when he was around. Of course his rude comments hurt, but only internally. Sometimes she even felt that there was some type of protective force radiating from him when they were near each other. Even though she saw the potential good in him, she was not gonna let him off easy for the damage he did to Cena. Yes, you guessed it, Mickie was gonna pay a certain Legend Killer a visit soon.

"Mickie, I know that look. You're thinking of something mischievous."

Mickie was brought back to reality, "Uh, what. No no, nothing mischievous. Just gonna have a talk with a friend," she said as she gave an innocent smile.

"Babe, I'm so serious right now. Stay away from him. Far away."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I got it. Stay away from the big bad wolf." She leaned up to kiss John's bruises, his broken nose, to which he flinched, and finally his bust up lip. She wasn't sure if she heard correctly, but she could of sworn she heard Cena say "I love you" in between kisses.

She stopped the kiss to look at up at him, to ask if he had really said what she just heard, but decided against it. "I'll see you soon k?" was what she finally decided to say, and soon the petite diva was out of sight, heading down to the Legend Killer's room.

* * *

Kelly sat on top of her bed flipping through her OK! Magazine, as she noticed that her bracelet was missing. That bracelet was given to her by her grandmother, before she died, and it meant the world to her. She knew that if it got into the wrong hands, someone would surely sell it for it was a diamond sterling silver bracelet.

"Shoot, where did I put it?" the diva whispered to herself. She realized that the last place she had it was when she pulled out her keys to open the door. She then knew that it must be right outside her door, well unless someone took it. She quickly ran to the door, and opened it. She was surprised as she heard a deep voice on the left of her.

"Are you looking for this," Cody said as he dangled Kelly's beloved bracelet in front of her.

"You asshole, I've been looking for this. Give it back to me," Kelly demanded, as Cody dropped the bracelet in her hand. "If you had it, why didn't you just knock on my door to give it to me?"

Cody ran his hands through his hair as he sighed, "Because Kelly, there's just no pleasing you. If I knocked on your door, you would have yelled at me, asking why I'm knocking at this time of night. And I figured you would still yell at me if I kept it here while I waited outside your door."

Kelly just took in his last sentence, "Wait, why are you still hanging around my door?"

"Because I told you, I'm not leaving until you accept my gift," Cody replied as he looked down to the flowers.

Kelly bit her lip, "Oh, you were serious about that."

"Yeah, I was. By the way I like your nightgown, it brings out your eyes," Cody stated as he glanced up and down admiring Kelly's aqua nightgown.

"Really now, and what colour are my eyes Cody?" Kelly asked as she immediately closed her eyes.

This question was not difficult for Cody. " Well when you're in a good mood, especially when you're on your way to a match, they are this beautiful shade of an almost sky blue. But then when you're angry, which is mostly when you're talking to me, they turn to an angry deep ocean blue, but they still hold the same stunning captivity as when they are lighter shade."

Kelly was shocked, for the first time she had asked Mike her eye colour he said brown. "Would it take one date for you to leave me alone?" she asked.

Cody smiled greatly, "One date, I swear. After that, if you want nothing to do with me, well I'll leave you alone."

"Okay, when?"

Cody thought for a second. He wanted the date to be perfect, and had to make sure he chose the perfect date, "Uh, what about tomorrow. Were both free right?"

"Yeah, um okay, it's a date then," It took all of Kelly's will power to actually say those four little words, _it's a date then._"Okay, great. I'll see pick you up round 7ish," Cody said before turning around to walk away. However he stopped and turned back around when Kelly yelled his name.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" Kelly asked as she pointed to the roses. Cody slowly walked up to her as he gently handed them to her, before turning back around to head to his room. He left to quickly to hear Kelly mutter, "Thank You."

* * *

Randy was still in his locker room, for he just didn't feel like going back to that hotel. He was sitting down on a chair while icing his hands, as he began to think about the repercussions of attacking Cena. Of course, John would tell the boss, so that Randy would get suspended. His thoughts were interrupted as his door opened, and revealed a very angry Mickie James.

"You know Mickie, it's very impolite to just barge into people's room."

Mickie scoffed, "Yeah, and you should know it's _very _impolite to just go and attack people."

Randy merely just turned his face away from her, "Yeah well, he deserved it." Randy did not notice that Mickie was now on her knees in front of him, as her hands slowly went up to cup his face. "What exactly did he do Randy, to make you lash out like that," she said with pleading eyes.

Randy knew the situation he was in was dangerous. In his head, he knew what he wanted to do as he looked into her gorgeous brown eyes. He wanted to slowly inch down, bringing his face closer to her, and passionately kiss her. Instead, he moved his head, so that Mickie's hands were no longer touching them. "Nothing."

Mickie rose, "What happened to the whole, _you can tell me anything Mickie_ shit?!?!"she said while she placed her arms on her hip. "It's like we take one step forward and ten steps back Randy."

"You act like we're in a fucking relationship or something. I'm not your boyfriend Mickie, so I don't owe you shit."

"Yeah well, I thought we were at least friends."

Randy scoffed, "Well you obviously thought wrong." As Randy said this, he couldn't help but see the tears that were slowly running down Mickie's cheek.

"You know people want to like you Randy, but you just won't let anybody in. It's like you open up for one second, but can't stand to be left vulnerable, than close up all over again." Mickie paused to see Randy turning a pale white. "Randy, Randy are you okay?"

"Pills," was all Randy could choke out as he pointed to his bag.

"Oh right," Mickie said as she ran over to his bag, got the pills and his water bottle. She went in front of him, as tilted his chin up, and held his mouth open as she poured the pill in, and the water. "Swallow, Randy."

After Randy received his pills, his complexion started to slowly come back. "Randy, you really need to be serious about taking your medication."

Randy rolled his eyes, "Well as you can see, I've been busy." Again, another tear rolled down Mickie's eyes. "What's wrong now?"

Mickie sniffed, "Nothing, it's just seeing you like that, really gave me a scare. I mean if I hadn't of been here, God knows what would have happened."

Randy got up from his chair to walk over to Mickie. He lifted up his hand to stop a tear that was slowly rolling down her cheek. He then brought his lips closer to that cheek, as he gently kissed it, "Thank you," he said, "But I think you should leave now. You better go check on your boyfriend."

Mickie's head was then brought back down into reality, at the mention of her "boyfriend."

"Right, him. Yeah I should go see how he's doing," she said as she still stood in the same place where she had been standing.

"Hmm yea. You can leave now, you know," Randy said as he smirked.

Mickie nodded as she headed to the door, before turning around, "You do know that I will find out what caused the fight between you two."

"I wouldn't put it past you," Randy stated as the brown haired diva turned back around and headed down the hallway, out of sight from the Legend Killer.

* * *

_Will Randy be suspended, or will John keep his mouth shut??  
Will Cody and Kelly's date go well, or is it just a disaster waiting to happen??  
And what about little old Mickie, will she finally start to admit her true feelings for Randy  
while at the same time finding out a piece of her past??_

Read and Review Please :)


	10. Goodbyes and Hellos

**It's not one of the best chapters, but it's still good lol. It's one of those transition chapters, that are just setting up the events to come : ) Thanks to those who have put the story on their Story Alert or Favourites, and to Legendkiller040180, purplefeather21, MacSas for your reviews. You guys are all awesome !**

**Chapter 10: Goodbyes and Hellos**

"Ouch Mickie, it hurts," John exclaimed.

Mickie put the ice bag down to glare at Cena, " I know babe, but you gotta put ice on those bruises if you want them to heal quickly." Mickie had her own agenda for this, for she couldn't stand to continuously gaze at the bruises that distracted her whenever she and Cena were in the presence of one another.

"I want them to heal too, but do you think you could be gentler please," John pleaded as he kissed Mickie's cheek, the same cheek that had been softly kissed by Randy Orton. Mickie shook her head, as inappropriate thoughts of her and the Legend Killer slowly crept into her mind.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened last night?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Cena replied.

Mickie sighed, " I'll put this into plain English so you can understand . Why...were...you...and...Randy... fighting?"

"You're not gonna let this go, are you?"

Mickie shook her head, "Nope, so start talking."

Cena took Mickie's hands in her hand, "We were fighting over you."

Mickie's eyes widened, for she was astonished to hear that they had been fighting over her. Why, was what she had no clue about? "I don't understand, why were you two fighting over me?"

"I don't think I should tell you anymore," John said as he started to get up from the bed they were sitting on.

Mickie quickly grabbed his arm, so that he would sit back down again," No, you're going to tell me, and you're going to tell me now."

John took a deep breath in, for he was preparing to tell Mickie the story. " Okay, well I walked in to tell him to stay away from you, because frankly Mickie I don't trust him, and I will never understand how you do."

"Okay, go on."

"And then he just went on a rampage about how I didn't have to tell him twice about staying away from you, because that's what he wants. He said how _you're _the one who follows him around like a lost puppy, probably because you're trying to sleep with another superstar to secure your position in the WWE. Mickie, there was more things, but all my ears could hear were the degrading words he called you like, slut, whore, and fatty. So I warned him to shut his mouth, and even gave him three seconds to shut up, but he didn't. And that's when I threw my one and only punch."

Mickie couldn't believe what she was hearing. That son of a bitch was talking shit behind her back. She felt so foolish, to have ever thought that Randy just wasn't that kind of person. That deep down he was kind, and vulnerable, and just waiting for the right person to whom he could open up to. For some odd reason, Mickie wanted desperately to be that person.

"Well, um thanks for defending my honour. But really you should have just let me handle it."

"Mickie look what he did to me, "John stated as he pointed to his distorted face, "I'm sure he would have done worse to you."

"Uh huh, John, I think I wanna go out for a walk."

John stood up as she said this, "Okay let's go." Mickie then stood up and walked over to the door, "No. I meant by myself."

He could see the hurt in her eyes, and hated that he had to twist the story of what had happened, "Babe, are you okay?"

"Yup, don't worry about me okay. You just stay here and get some rest. Bye." Mickie exited the room, closing the door behind her. A tear began to trickle down, but Mickie wiped it quickly, for she was determined not to cry again over that disgusting creature.

Mickie returned from her stroll around the block, refreshed and relaxed. She had let her mind wonder, and her troubles float away. The last thing she needed was to be miserable and angry over something as unimportant as Randy Orton. Although she had thought this, she knew very well that Randy was far from unimportant. As she entered the lobby of the hotel, she noticed a certain man carrying what looked like duffel bags and suitcases. As she got closer, she realized it was Randy, and was prepared to walk straight by him, until a voice called her.

"Hey Mickie!" Randy yelled. However, Mickie quickened her pace, as she wanted desperately more than anything than to get out of the lobby. Unfortunately for her, Randy was quicker and caught up to her. He then gripped her arm, forcing her to face him.

"You didn't hear me calling you?" Randy asked confused.

"Obviously not, can you let me go now," Mickie stated coldly.

Randy stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. "Is there something wrong Mickie?" Randy asked concerned.

Mickie rolled her anger filled eyes, "No, and even if there was, it's none of your business."

Randy just shrugged, for he was definitely not in the mood to fight with Mickie so early in the morning. "Whatever you say. Anyways I'm leaving right now."

"And I should care because?"

"Because, it your damn boyfriend's fault as to why I'm leaving."

Mickie was not interested in what Randy was saying. What has Cena got to do with Orton leaving? Unless of course, Cena got him suspended. Her worst fears came true when Orton continued.

"I mean yeah I shouldn't have beat him that hard I guess, but the little bitch actually went to go tell on me."

"Well maybe, if you didn't start talking so much shit about a person who was supposed to be your friend, then maybe you wouldn't be in this mess asshole."

Randy was now completely beyond confusion, "What the hell are you rambling about James?"

Mickie sighed before opening her mouth, " I know the whole story Randy."

"Really now?"

"Yes really," Mickie continued, "Like how you said that I followed you around just so I could sleep with you in order to I quote "secure my spot in the WWE," and how I am just a slut, and a fat whore to you."

"Huh!" an angry and perplexed Randy roared.

"I mean I save your life, and then I hear that you said these things. You know I regret giving you those pills," Mickie said suddenly. Of course she didn't mean this, for she couldn't stand the thought of Randy dying, no matter how badly he had hurt her. But still, she wanted him to feel the same exact pain she was feeling at the moment.

Randy lowered his head, for a second, before slowly lifting it up to reveal cold and angry eyes. "You know James, you really shouldn't believe everything you hear."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"It means that if you want to be a naive and senseless little girl, than go right ahead," Randy said as he turned to walk away.

"It's not like this is the first time you called me fat, or accused me of sleeping my way through the business. So what the hell am I supposed to believe!" Mickie said as Randy was walking away. He then turned back around, to walk in Mickie's direction.

"I apologize for the times, that I have said those rude comments, but I swear to you Mickie, I never said those things last night," Randy said as his blue eyes, gazed deeply into Mickie's brown eyes. The way he was looking at her, made Mickie believe that he was speaking the truth. So was John lying? Right now she didn't care, she just wanted to spend the last minutes with Randy before he left.

Mickie gulped, "Okay."

Randy took a step back from her, "Okay?"

"Yeah, okay, as in I believe you."

"You do?"

Mickie smiled, "Yes I do, or should I not?"

Randy held his hands in defence, "No, no, you should believe me. I'm just kind of shocked."

"Hmm, so where are you going to go," Mickie asked as she pointed to the bags behind Randy.  
Randy also turned to look at them, but turned back to Mickie as he answered, "Uh I'm just going back home, to St. Louis. It might give me some time to clear my mind of things."

"What things?" Mickie asked curiously.

Randy laughed as he ran his hand through Mickie's soft brown locks, "Things, you shouldn't be worrying about." This simple action, made a chill go down Mickie's spine.

"Fine," Mickie pouted. The way her lips looked as they formed a pout, made Randy's mind filled with wild thoughts. He wanted to kiss her right there, but knew better than to do it. He was just learning the hard way that you can't act on your feelings, for it might land you in trouble.

"I should visit, since I'm off in two days," Mickie suggested.

Randy slowly shook his head, "Don't."

Mickie put her hands on her hips, "And why not. And don't say because you don't want me too, because we all know you could use a little company."

Randy again shook his head, "No, I know I could use some company but it's just going to cause too much trouble, primarily with your lover."

"Don't worry about him, he would never know," Mickie said.

"Sorry Mickie, but please don't come by."

"Okay, I won't, gosh. Well at least let me take you to the airport?"

"It's already taken care of. Cody and Ted are taking me."

Mickie couldn't understand why Orton was refusing to let her spend any time with her. Well at least he wasn't pushing her away right now, Mickie thought. Unfortunately for her, she spoke to soon. "In fact, they'll be down soon so you should leave," Randy bluntly stated.

"I don't want too," Mickie whispered, but she soon realized that she said this a little too loud, for Randy had heard.

Randy brought his face closer to her, "And what exactly do you want Mickie,"

"You," she murmured. Randy smirked, "Trust me, I'm not the kind of person you want Mickie."**  
**  
_I think I will be the judge of that_, Mickie thought, but decided to change the subject, "How long is your suspension."

"Fourteen days," Randy said as he shrugged. "Frankly, I thought it would be longer, considering the damage I did to the 'face of WWE'."

"Well then, I guess this is goodbye," Mickie said as she lowered her head. Only, her head was slowly being lifted, as Randy placed his finger under her chin, to bring her eyes to meet his.

"Hey, I'll be back sooner than you know." As he said this, he brought Mickie closer to him as he slid his large arms around her small frame, and felt her arms slowly wrap around his neck as they embraced. It wasn't the type of hug you give your friend, when they are going away, but the type you give your love before he or she departs on a long journey. However, as Randy slowly let go of their warm embrace, Mickie turned her head, so that their lips were now inches apart. "Mickie," Randy said as she felt his cool breath linger on her mouth. "Shh" she said before she crashed her lips on his, making them connect. It was a passionate kiss, filled with emotion and sensation. Their mouths moved in a slow motion, as neither one wanted to deepen the kiss, in fear of what would happen. However Mickie slowly started to stand on her tippy toes, as her hands slowly lifted to grasp the back of Randy's head. As she did this, Randy's arms around tightened as he pulled her in even closer. Both forgot about their surroundings, and only focused on the two of them and their kiss. Mickie was beginning to feel hot, and knew that if she didn't break the kiss soon, she would probably faint. Randy knew he should break the kiss, but it was like as if there was a force pulling his lips to her, and causing him not to pull away. It wasn't until a picture of John popped into Mickie's head that forced her to back away.

"Sorry," Mickie muttered slowly, as she licked her swollen lips.

Randy smiled, "Yeah me too, well actually I won't lie, I'm not sorry."

Mickie laughed, as she took her hand to punch Randy's chest, "Shut up." She noticed Randy looking behind her, and she turned to look at what he was looking at. She then saw Cody and Ted walking out of the elevator and her heart sank, for they were going to take Randy away, to the airport, and this would be the last time she would see him, before he came back.

"Hey guys," she said as the two approached her and Randy. Mickie couldn't help but notice Ted's certain smug look that he had on his face. _I wonder what that's about_, Mickie thought.

"Hey Mickie," Cody said smiling. Ted quickly nodded at her, before turned to Randy, "Hey dude we should leave like now. You're flight leaves in half an hour."

Randy nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, let's go." Before turning to leave, he quickly turned to Mickie, " Bye James." He then turned around to leave but for some reason his legs wouldn't leave from where they were positions. He sighed, before mustering up the courage to leave the hotel and Mickie behind.

"Bye," Mickie whispered to herself, as she saw the backs of the three WWE superstars.

* * *

It was now, 6:59 pm as Kelly had just finished putting her long blonde hair in a bun, as she left some of her side bangs dangling. She looked at herself in the mirror, as she examined her cute strapless Herve dress. She quickly placed her grandmother's bracelet on her wrist as she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to reveal a rather handsome Cody standing there.

"You look absolutely stunning Kelly,"

"Thanks, you look great too, and your exactly on time" Kelly said as she blushed and looked to see the clock saying 7:00

"Thanks. I uh, was going to bring you flowers, but I wasn't sure if you would yell at me again for bringing you them."

Kelly couldn't help but giggle at how cute he was, "It's okay. The ones you gave me last night are still alive."

"Shall we go," Cody said as he held out his arm for Kelly to grab on. Kelly looked at his arm for a second, before deciding to take it. He led her to the parking lot, where he opened the doors to his black sports car, before getting into the driver seat. Once they started to drive, both wrestlers fell silent, before Kelly decided to break the ice.

"So where are we going?" Kelly asked

"Well since we're in The Big Apple, I decided we should go to Little Italy, and try out this Italian restaurant called Da Nico."

Kelly suddenly burst with excitement, "Oh, Mickie and I were supposed to visit there." However, at the sound of Mickie's name, Kelly's mood suddenly soured. Cody also noticed this change.

"Is anything wrong Kelly?" Cody asked.

Kelly turned to gaze out the window, "Nothing really. It's just that the last time Mickie and I spoke, wasn't on the best terms, and I haven't seen her since."

"I'm sure you two will make up. Your bond seems almost inseparable."

"I know, it's just that she refuses to listen to my advice about staying away from Randy, yet she wants me to listen to her advice about my love life."

"I know you are probably going to rip my head off for saying this, but Randy's not a bad guy. Yes he makes bad decisions in the ring, but he's a good person."

Kelly scoffed, "Oh please, I've already heard this lecture from Mickie. I really don't want to talk about _him_ on the way to my date."

During the car ride, Cody and Kelly talked about their common interests and differences. Kelly couldn't believe how much the two had in common, and she especially loved that he was an avid Miami Dolphins fan. Soon they reached the restaurant as Cody parked the car, and opened the door for Kelly. They entered the restaurant and were seated immediately.

Kelly was looking over he menu, "I heard the Penne Alfredo with Chicken was really good here."

"I'm not really the Alfredo type of person. I love lasagne."

Kelly laughed, as the waiter game to take their orders. She couldn't help but notice the particular attention the female waiter was paying to Cody, and could not help the feeling of jealously that was rising in her.

"That waiter was so firstling with you," Kelly told Cody when the waiter left.

"Really?" Cody asked shocked.

Kelly rolled her eyes," You're telling me you didn't notice that?"

"Nope," Cody said as he shook his head, " I was focusing on someone else."

Soon both of them got their food, and Kelly noticed how fast of an eater Cody was. "Calm down Cody, the food isn't going anywhere."

Cody laughed, "I know I'm just so hungry right now."

By the time Cody was finished, Kelly was only half way done, so he decided to wait until she was finished eating before he began any in depth conversation. Instead he asked her simple questions like what was her favourite colour, food, and place to visit.

" Pink, Pizza, and definitely Bahamas. That is one of the most beautiful places in the world Cody."

"Maybe we should go visit one day, "Cody suggested.

"Maybe," Kelly said as she lowered her head to finish her dinner. Finally she was done, as the waiter came to take away their plates, and give them their bill.

"Hey, I wanted to visit an old ice cream parlour that they have here," Cody said as they were in the car. They soon reached their destination and were inside the old fashion ice cream shop. Both ordered a caramal ripple scoop, which was something they both had in common.

"Okay Cody, choose," Kelly said as they both sat down in the chairs. " A date and kiss with Whoopi Goldberg, or one night scrubbing Ted's feet."

Cody laughed," I would most definitely hands down would have to pick scrubbing Ted's stinky foot. Trust me that is a way better option than dating that woman.

Kelly laughed, " Okay do one for me,"

"Alright, would you rather always be wealthy but never meet the love of your life , or never make more than minimum wage your whole life but you will find true love?"

Kelly lowered her head to eat her ice cream. "Kelly, are you okay?"

"Huh, um not really. It's just that the topic of love is kind of sour for me."

Cody reached his hand over, to place it on tops of Kelly's, "You can talk about it with me, if you like."

Kelly sniffed, "Long story short, I thought this man was the love of my life, but he just ended up tearing my heart into a million pieces."

Cody's heart fell. How could anyone in this world be so cruel to hurt a beautiful and loving person such as Kelly? "Well, he obviously didn't deserve you then."

Kelly smiled at Cody, "Yeah, I just had to learn that the hard way. But back to the question, I would do anything to find true love, so I'll talk option B."

" My father always told me; don't look for love, but let love find you."

"Dusty gives good advice then."

"You're a beautiful woman Kelly, who is caring, loving, and generous. Any man would be lucky to be with you. Never forget how much you're really worth Kels."

Kelly leaned over to give Cody a quick peck," Thanks Codes."

"Codes?"

"Yeah Codes. You evened an s to my name so I did the same to yours," Kelly said beaming.

Cody laughed, "Alright, Codes it is. What do you say we head out of here?"

Soon both were back in care and headed back to the hotel. Cody walked Kelly to her door room, before giving her a quick hug, while Kelly gave him another peck on the cheek.

"I really had a good time Cody. We should do it again sometime."

Cody was flabbergasted, "Really? Sure. And yeah I had a really good time too. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Kelly."

With that the WWE superstar left Kelly, as Kelly entered the room, knowing that she would fall asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Two days had passed since Randy had seen Mickie James face. Even though he dreaded this fact, he knew that he needed time alone, with no distractions (Mickie), in order for him to clear his head. He kept promising himself that he was not gonna fall again for her, but no matter how hard he tried, no matter how much distance he put between them, he found himself falling deeper and deeper for her. He was sitting on his bed, as he got up to open his closest. He dug deep into the corner of his closest to find a box. He opened this box to reveal a photo album, where pictures of all his hopes and dreams were placed. No one knew, not even his mother, about how much that photo album meant to him. And above all things, no one must ever, ever see that album, which is why Randy always hid it. He wanted to open it, to reveal its contents, but decided against it, for he would finally decide that the past should be left in the past.

He was so lost in his thoughts, that he barely even heard the ring of the door bell. By the time the person reached the 10th bell, Randy was sure they would have left, but even still he decided to go open the door. He thought to himself that it must be the pizza delivery man even though the guy would be twenty minutes early. He opened the door, in utter shock of who he say standing there.

"Hey there," the bubbly person said as they smiled.

Randy sighed as he ran his hand over his face, "Mickie James... why are you here?"


	11. One Night In Heaven

**Hey guys! Im so sorry for the late update, it's just that with school starting I've had no time. This chapter contains a LEMON near the ending, so if your not into those things you could just skip to about the last two lines.  
Thanks to all you guys who reviewed, and put the story on your story alertes, and favs... you guys are amazing !!!**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 11: One Night in Heaven**

Kelly was sitting at the brunch bar, reading the latest edition of Vogue. She always wanted to know what the latest styles were, and for some reasons she felt the need to always look good. She bit her bagel, as John ran towards her.

"Hey Kelly," John said out of breath.

"What's up," Kelly mumbled, as she chewed on her bagel. She noticed the worried look on John's face.

"Nothing much, I was just wondering if you've seen Mickie lately?"

"No, I don't keep tabs on everywhere she goes John."

"Yeah, I know, I just thought that you would have seen her, since you two are best friends."

Kelly scoffed, "Yeah, like that really means anything these days."

John took a seat beside her, as he turned to look at her, "You two still haven't made up huh"

"Nope, and I don't plan to."

"Come on Kelly, you don't mean that."

Of course Kelly didn't mean it, but it felt good to say it. She found it hard to get over the fact that Mickie hadn't even apologized for the rude things she said to her.

"Whatever, she's probably with Randy right now, she's always around him."

Cena shook his head, "Naw that's impossible, Randy's suspended."

"Oh yea, for the fight right," Kelly said as she pointed to John's face. "Thank God, at least now she won't be around him. I just don't trust him Cena. I mean before I guess I did a little, but after that whole Alicia thing, I just lost any faith I might have had in him."

John sighed heavily, "I wish Mickie could open her eyes, and see what we see. She has no idea what kind of trouble she can get into, being around that uncontrollable man."

"So do I John, so do I. But I guess she will have to learn for herself."

* * *

"You do know that when you open your door, you're supposed to say 'hey' or 'this is a surprise', but instead you ask questions. I'm really going to have to teach you some proper manners Randy."

Randy could not believe his eyes. He could have sworn that he told Mickie to stay away. God, does this woman ever listen, Randy thought.

"Answer the question Mickie."

Mickie sighed as she rolled her eyes, "Well you think it would be obvious as to why I'm here. I came to visit St. Louis," she said she smiled.

"Okay, so go stay at a nearby hotel."

"No, I prefer here," Mickie said as she swiftly walked past Randy to enter his house. Her jaw dropped as she observed her surroundings. The living room was massive. Okay maybe not massive, but it was pretty big, with four leather black couches, a fire place, and a flat screen TV that was mounted on the wall. There was a large marble stair case to the right of her, and the kitchen was to her left. She decided she would do some more exploring later, as she turned to face a very angry Randy.

"Your house. It's very clean."

"Now that you've seen the house, can you leave?"

Mickie bit her lip as she raised her finger to her chin, as she looked like she was actually deliberating whether she should leave, "I think I'll stay. Why do you want me gone so badly?"

"If I answer that, my answer would be a very rude one."

"Fine, then don't answer. Where do I put my bags," Mickie said as she lifted them up.

"MICKIE, you're not staying here."

Mickie ignored this comment, as she strolled into the kitchen, "Randy, do you have anything to eat." She jumped, as she turned around to see that Randy was right behind her, for she hadn't even heard his footsteps behind her.

"Nope, maybe you should go to a restaurant, and while you're doing that, check into a hotel."

"Wouldn't you just love that," Mickie teased as she tapped her finger gently on his nose. Randy scrunched up his nose, and walked away.

"Hey, where you going?" Mickie called as she saw him retreating up the stairs.

"I'm going to bed. Maybe when I wake up, I'll realize that this has all been one big nightmare."

"I'll just be waiting right here until you wake up."

"Ughhh," Randy screamed as he slammed his master bedroom door.

"Someone obviously woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Mickie murmured to herself. She was really hungry, but she knew that she couldn't leave the house, or else Randy would never let her back in. She figured that Randy must have a spare key somewhere in this big house of his.

"If I were a spare key, where would I be?" Mickie asked herself. Her eyes fluttered around the room, and soon something caught her eye. There was a box that greatly resembled a jewellery box. When she finally reached it, she opened it to find nothing in it. But for some reason Mickie felt the need to lift up the cloth that was on the bottom. Long and behold, a bright shiny metal key was lying there. She picked it up, as she twirled it in her hand.

About an hour later, Mickie nestled herself on Randy's couch, eating some chocolate ice cream that she found in his freezer. She soon heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs, and turned to look at a yawning Randy.

"O god, please tell me I'm still dreaming," Randy said as he reached the couch.

Mickie beamed at him, " Sorry dude, but this is the closest to reality you're going to get."

Randy rolled his eyes, as he sat on the far side of the couch, far away from Mickie. Mickie noticed this, as her face fell.

"I don't have any disease you know."

"You're leaving the day after tomorrow, right?"

"Uh huh," Mickie answered.

"Thank God."

Mickie turned to him, "How could stay in this big old place, by yourself."

Randy shrugged, "I guess I'm used to being lonely."

"Don't you ever want friends?"

Randy now turned to look at Mickie's as he bore an emotionless face, " The more friends you have Mickie, the more likely you're gonna get hurt. Trust me I've experienced this."

Well no wonder this guy has always been so cold, someone must have obviously hurt him, _badly,_ Mickie thought.

Even though she probably didn't know the person, Mickie wanted desperately to find them and drag them to Randy, so they could look at what they caused him to become.

"What happened? I mean you must have a friend that broke your trust or something."

" Yeah, it was the two people I trusted the most in this world. My girlfriend, and my best friend."

"Wow, what did they do?" Mickie asked curiously.

Do I tell her, or not Randy thought. He decided against it. "Can we not talk about this." It wasn't a question, but a demand.

"Um, okay. But you know the best way to get over it, is to talk about it right."

Randy ignored her comment, "So how's the whole memory thing. Did you see a doctor yet?"

Mickie knew she had been forgetting something. These past few days have been filled with so much drama, with Kelly, and the fight between John and Randy, that she had forgotten about herself.

"Uh, no. It must have slipped my mind. Besides I thought you told me to forget about that whole thing."

"Yeah I did, I just wanted to know if you were listening to me."

"I really don't understand what you have against me finding out stuff about my past. It's not like you were in those five years." Mickie said, and laughed at her last comment she made.

Randy tensed quickly, before regaining his composure, " If I had known you longer than what I have known you for, I would have killed myself by now."

Mickie giggled, " Yeah, I think I would have done the same. But enough talking about me, how are you doing?"

Randy shrugged, "I dunno, I guess I'm good. I mean I get a good two weeks to recover, and Mr. McMahon said I could still keep my belt."

Mickie rolled her eyes and sighed, "Randy is that belt the only thing you care about? I was talking about your health. I really think you should tell your family and the boss."

"Yea and I think I shouldn't have told you. At least that way you wouldn't be down my throat, telling me to tell people. I don't like people knowing my business Mickie."

"Whatever, I was just trying to help."

"You keep failing to remember, that no one asked for your help."

Mickie had had enough of Randy constantly pushing her away. She rose as she headed to the door. "God, I'm sick of you doing this."

"Doing what?!?" Randy exclaimed.

"Just forget it. I'm going out to find something to eat. I'll be back later."

Randy chuckled, "No you won't, because I won't open the door," he said as he smiled widely.

Mickie dug inter her jeans pocket, and took out a shiny key, and waved it in front of Randy. "Always remember Randy, that I will always be one step ahead of you," Mickie said as she turned around and closed the door, leaving a very angry Randy, for he knew there would be no way to get rid of her. He was contemplating changing his locks, but knew that by the time the people reached here and changed the locks, Mickie would be back.

* * *

Randy had just finished a relaxing swim that seemed to relieve all of his tensions. He was exiting the pool, as he heard the door open. He put on his shirt, and draped the towel around his shoulders as he entered the living through the patio door, to find an unpleasant surprise.

"What the hell is that?" Randy roared as he pointed to something that Mickie was holding.

"Obviously, it's a dog silly," Mickie answered. She then lifted the white and brown Jack Russell in the air, as he spoke to her, "Don't worry doggy, your owner will get used to you."

Randy brought his eyebrows together, as he crossed the room to stand right in front her. His chiselled chest was in the eyelevel of Mickie, and she had to catch her breath for a moment. " What did you just say?"

Mickie smiled mischievously, "Randy, meet your new dog. Doggy, meet your new owner."

"You bought me a dog?" Randy questioned.

"Yup, I decided that when I left, you would be lonely. So I bought her, so at least you would have someone around."

"A dog isn't a person Mickie," Randy pointed out.

"Well, its close enough. Here hold her," Mickie said as she lifted it closer to him.

"O noo, I'm not touching that. Then it's gonna get all attached, and is going to make a fuss when I bring it back to wherever you bought it from."

Mickie narrowed her eyes, as she gave Randy a stern look, "Randy, you don't call a dog, "it", she has feelings you know. And you're not bringing her back to the pet sore, because all sales were final. Sorry," Mickie said as she passed him the dog. Randy looked into the bright light brown eyes, she had, and instantly fell love with the dog. There was innocence about the dog, and Randy knew instantly that they both needed each other. She needed an owner, and he just needed her company.

"Okay, so say I keep her, what's going to happen when I leave to go back on tour with WWE."

"Easy," said Mickie, "your parents and your little brother live near here right. So just let her stay there, and pick her up when you come back home."

"And what about food, and supplies, and- - , Randy said as he was cut off.

"Relax, it's all taken care of. There in my car already."

Randy walked to the couch, with the dog in hand. As soon as they sat down, the dog began to rapidly lick his face, as Randy smiled. "Hey there buddy, what did Mickie name you huh?"

"Actually I didn't name her," Mickie said as she sat right next to Randy, and began petting the dog. "I decided that you should."

"Hmm, I think I'll name you Laree. Do you like that?" The dog began to wag its tail, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Aww, Laree, that's my middle name," Mickie said.

"Yeah I know," Randy said as he continued to play with Laree.

"How did you know? Wait don't answer that, because you seem to know a lot of things about me."

Randy ignored her statement, "Uh do you mind getting the rest of her things please,"

"Yeah sure," Mickie said she walked off to go to her car. Although she previously stated that she didn't want to know how Randy could possibly know her middle name, as she reached her car, she was thinking about how he could possibly know. She decided to shrug it off, as she entered back into Randy's house. They both helped to bathe Laree, which Laree thoroughly enjoyed for she continuously wagged her tail. Mickie couldn't help but notice how gentle, Randy was being with his new dog, and smiles began to creep on her face. After minutes of deliberating, both she and Randy decided to place Laree's bed in the living room, close to the kitchen.

"Are you sure I should place her here? I mean shouldn't she be in my room, near me?" Randy questioned.

" Yes, it would make more sense to place her in your bedroom, but then she's gonna get all attached, and it's gonna be a huge hassle when you have to leave to go back to work," Mickie defended.

"Good point James," Randy pointed out, "But still, I feel bad just leaving her here all alone."

Mickie smiled, as she brought her hands to cup Randy's face as if he were a little boy, "Aww, who knew you were such a softie Randy."

"Funny James, real funny," Randy exclaimed, as he moved Mickie's hands from her face. As he did this, Mickie yawned, clearly showing signs of jet leg, and a long day.

"You should sleep. Follow me, I'll show you the guest room." Mickie merely nodded, as they both went to gather Mickie's bags from the living room, proceeded up the stairs, and entered into a beautiful room, which almost looked like a suite. Mickie mouth dropped as she gazed around the room. There was a large queen size bed, with gold pillows and sheets and was draped with a canopy. The subtle purple walls were brightened up with the gold framed paintings that decorated the room. Although there was no T.V in the room, she could picture herself staying there forever.

Suddenly Mickie felt Randy's big hands creep up from behind her, as he closed her open mouth. "You better close it, before you catch any flied," Randy said, as they both chuckled.

Mickie finally returned back into reality, "Sorry, it's just that I love this room. It's simple yet, amazing." Mickie exclaimed.

Randy smiled, "I'm glad you like it. But there aren't any towels in this bathroom. It's just that no one really ever used this room, so I'll go get you some right now." Randy said as he left the room.

Mickie picked up her duffle bag, which contained her sleeping wear. She then took off all her clothes, including her bra, and proceeded to put on her short floral pink night gown, but only put it on half way, when Randy barged into the room.

"So it turns out I have no extra towels, so you will have to use some of ---" Randy started, as he looked up to see a half naked Mickie, as she quickly pulled up the night gown all the way.

"I'm so sorry, I thought uh," Randy tried to defend himself.

"Yeah next time try knocking," Mickie said as she smiled. Randy sighed, for he knew that she wasn't angry at him. She then walked over to him, to take the towels that were in his hands.

"Thanks," she stated. Randy just continued to gaze at her, staring at her from head to toe, and back up. It was physically hurting him to be fighting the temptation he was feeling right now, for he wanted to feel her skin, upon his at the moment, but knew that that would not be such a great idea.

"Your welcome. You should go to bed now. I'm just going to watch T.V with Laree I guess. Goodnight." Randy said as he turned to walk away. However, a sudden grasp on his wrist stopped him. He turned around as Mickie said, "Stay."

"Why?" Randy asked.

"Because I wasn't lying when I said I wanted you," Mickie said as she went to step in front of the door, that Randy was trying to exit from. She then places her right hand on his chiselled chest, pushing him towards the edge of the bed. Randy didn't know what was happening. First he was standing near the door, and next thing he knew he was sitting on the bed. Mickie stood in front of him for a moment, gazing at him with those big brown eyes, that made Randy's mind go crazy. He wanted her, to taste her again and again, but still a voice told him that it would be a mistake. He then tried to get up, until Mickie pushed him back again as she threw one of her legs over his lap, and did the same with the other. How is it that this small person could have so much strength to push him, Randy wondered.

Mickie was now sitting on Randy's lap, and leaned in as if she was going to kiss him. Instead she turned and leaned into Randy's ear. "Kiss me," she whispered. It was if it was a command, for Randy obliged as he took her face, and brought it to his. His blue eyes pierced into hers, as he placed his lips upon hers. Heat began to rise, as Mickie fiercely wrapped her hands around Randy's neck, and Randy did the same with her waist. He nibbled, and sucked her bottom lip, as she let out a soft moan. There was no denying the sexual tension in the room, as both wrestlers gave into their abundant passion for one another. They stopped for moment, as they were both contemplating their next move. Mickie slowly began to lift Randy's shirt off, exposing his muscular frame. He then pulled her closer as he slid his tongue slowly into Mickie's, warm mouth, and let out a groan as she did the same. Both tongues were battling for dominance, but both were happy to surrender to the other. With every tongue stroke, Randy's shaft began to enlarge. Mickie noticed this, as she pulled herself closer to him. However, with the erection Randy was experiencing, an alarm went off in his head, as he pushed Mickie off his lap, and placed her on the bed.

Mickie stared at him, as she gave him a confused look. Randy got up in front her, as he held his shirt in his hands. "This isn't right Mickie. We shouldn't be doing this. I can't do this."

Mickie bit her now swollen lip, "Do you want me?" she questioned.

"Yes, no, I don't know Mickie. Right now there are so many things going through my mind."

"Like?"

"Like the fact that there are just too many complications."

"What kind of complications?" Mickie continued to question.

Randy ran his hand over his face and sighed as he glared at Mickie, "If I make love to you, right now in this place, I will no longer be able to deny my feelings for you."

A party went on in Mickie's head as she wrapped her head around the idea that Randy actually had feelings for her. " I have feelings for you too Randy. In fact, I like you a lot."

"Really?" a flabbergasted Randy asked.

Mickie rolled her eyes, "Do you really think I would travel this far if I didn't, Keith?"

Randy's heart stopped for a moment. There was only one person who would call him by his middle name, well besides his mother when he was trouble. Randy's mind began to flood with memories of the women he loved so dearly but yet betrayed him so horribly. He let out a curse word, as his head finally came back to reality. Still there was a serious look engraved upon his face.

"Come here," Mickie said as she patted the bed space beside her. Randy walked over, and lied down on his back, with Mickie by his side. Mickie slowly traced his chest and abs with her finger tip, sending chills down Randy's back. He closed his eyes, as Mickie gently kissed his forehead, and nose. He expected her to kiss his mouth next, but instead she began to nibble on his ears. This action always caused Randy to become more aroused, and that's exactly what happened. Next thing he knew, he was on top of Mickie, with both his hands on either side of her head. He then leaned in, to kiss her neck, and began to fervently suck it. His tongue traced her jaw line, and chest as he slowly pulled down her night gown straps, exposing her bare breasts. He then proceeded to take it all off, leaving Mickie with her underwear. He then took that off, and eased off her as he told her, "Hold on, "and left the room. Mickie wondered where he was going, until he quickly returned with a stack of about 6 condoms in his hands.

Mickie giggled, "Do you really think, that we would need that much?" Randy smirked, "With the way I move baby, we might need more," he said as he smirked. He took off his pants, as Mickie stared at him, waiting for him to come back to her. He then climbed on top of her, kissing her passionately before ripping open one of the condoms. Randy allowed her to slip on the protection, as she slid into her slowly. Mickie moaned as he went in, as she wrapped her legs around his hips, making him go even deeper. She continued to moan in ecstasy as she felt Randy inside her. He groaned with every penetration, and continued to kiss her, while both of them were gasping for air. Mickie nails began to dig into Randy's muscular back. Both their temperatures were rising, as sweat began to trickle down both of their foreheads and body's. Their heartbeats accelerated with every kiss, and movement. It was if both their cravings for one another were finally being filled, as both wrestler felt as if they had entered heaven. Randy allowed Mickie to take control as he flipped her over, causing Mickie to now straddle and ride him. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, as she collapsed on him. She was now lying on Randy's chest, as he removed a lose strand away from her face, and kissed her forehead gently.

"I love you, Mickie James," Randy whispered into her ear. Mickie slowly flit her head, to stare into his blue eyes. For a moment, Randy began to think that he shouldn't have said that, until Mickie opened her mouth, and four little words came out.

"I love you too."


	12. 808 and Heartbreaks

**Chapter 12: 808 and Heartbreaks**

After spending the whole night making passionate love to Randy, Mickie awoke with a smile engraved upon her face. She rolled over to her side, to realize that Randy was no longer lying beside her. She got up to put on her night gown, and robe, and was distracted when her nose smelt a waft of maple syrup and pancakes. She decided to follow the smell, exiting her room, and heading down the flight of stairs. She was met by a barking Laree, who ran to her.

"Hey there baby," Mickie said as she picked up Laree to pet her. She put her down, as she returned on her journey to find Randy, and the food in which she smelt. Mickie entered the kitchen to find a plate of pancakes, cinnamon toast, eggs, bacon, and a jar of orange juice; however there was still no sign of Randy. Suddenly a pair of large warm arms wrapped around Mickie's tiny waist.

"Good morning," Randy said from behind her, as he kissed her on the cheek. Mickie turned around and stood on her tippy toes as she gave Randy a kiss on the lips.

"Good morning to you too," Mickie said back, "What's all this?" she said as she pointed to the food in his kitchen.

"Well," Randy started as she let go of Mickie to pick up a plate of pancakes, "It was _supposed_ to be breakfast in bed, but seeing how you just had to be an early bird, I guess we'll be eating at the breakfast table.

"Wait, you cooked all of this?"

"Yeah, why?"

Mickie shook her head, "Nothing, it's just that I never took you as the type to cook. And plus, you made all my favourites."

"I thought you might like these. Now come on and help me move them over there," Randy said as he pointed to the table behind him.

Soon enough the two were seated, and eating breakfast. Mickie stuffed down the food, as if she hadn't eaten in days, while a laughing Randy looked on. "You do know that the food isn't going anywhere right?"

Mickie took a gulp of her juice, "Can't a girl be hungry?"

"Naw that's cool. You however, seem like you've been starved. If you keep eating like that, your gonna be the size of a whale in no time." Although Randy was joking, Mickie didn't find it funny, and by her facial expression Randy could tell that it had upset her.  
"Hey," Randy began as he pulled his chair so it was right beside hers, and put his hand over hers, " I was just playing around." However, Mickie didn't respond as she pulled her hand from under his. Randy grinned, "You do know that I could make you stop being mad at me, right?" Again Mickie said nothing as she began to fiddle with her hands, and drank more of her juice. Randy suddenly placed his lips on Mickie's jaw line, as he stuck his tongue out to trace the outline of it. He lowered his tongue down her neck, and began places kisses on it. He then decided to take his hand, and placed it on her hips, as he slowly pushed them under her gown and under her underwear. Mickie couldn't fight the temptation to touch him, and taste him as she eagerly grabbed his face, and kissed him. The action lasted for about thirty seconds as Randy slowly inched away licking his lips.

"So I'm taking that you're not mad at me anymore," Randy said as he smirked.

"Shut up," Mickie said, as they both laughed. "So what's on the agenda for today," Mickie said as she got up to put her dishes in the sink.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?"

Mickie turned to look at him, " Well, when I was coming here, I noticed the World Aquarium. We could go there if you like."

"O man, I haven't been there since I was a teenager," Randy said. He then glared at Mickie, "You didn't shower yet right?"

Mickie feeling self conscious, lifted her gown to smell herself, "Was it that easy to tell?" a lowered self- esteemed Mickie asked.

Randy laughed as he went to wrap his arms around her, "No, you actually smell good for a person who didn't. And I was just asking because since I didn't shower yet, and you didn't, maybe we could have a two person shower," Randy said as he winked.

Mickie smiled, "You dirty, dirty boy Randy." Randy quickly kissed her, as he started to walk in front her. "By the way, last one up there has to clean Laree's litter," Randy said as he was on the flirt step of the stairs. Poor Mickie would have to clean Laree's mess, for Randy had already reached the bathroom, before Mickie could comprehend what he just said.

After what was more like a long make out session than a shower, the two headed out the house. They visited the aquarium, and Randy couldn't help but laugh at how scared Mickie was of the sharks, even thought he kept reminding her that they were sealed behind the glass windows. Randy even bought her a teddy bear that said I Love St. Louis on it, to make up for his teasing. After the aquarium they went out for lunch, before arriving back at the house. Now the two were seated on Randy's carpet floor, playing Smackdown vs. Raw 2009.

"Who are you going to pick? Cena?," Randy asked, as he had already picked his character. Who better to play the Legend Killer, than the Legend Killer himself?

Mickie tensed, as she just remembered a bruised Cena, sitting in his room, probably calling her at the moment. She had realized that she hadn't had her phone on her this whole time, and quickly ran upstairs to get it. Just as she thought there were 20 missed calls, and 15 text messages all from John and one surprisingly from Kelly. Randy looked over at her phone as she sat down.

"Protective much?" Randy said as he rolled his eyes.

"He's just worried Randy." Mickie said she as she picked up her controller. " I think I'll be Triple HHH, one of the few guys in the locker room that can actually wrestle," Mickie said as she winked at Randy.

"Hey, what are you trying to imply James?"

Mickie shrugged, "Oh nothing, hurry up and press start Orton."

Randy didn't know that facing Mickie would be such a challenge. He was shocked to see that she was actually good at this game. A couple of times he had to reach other to either distract Mickie, or press a bunch of random buttons on her controller. Because of his distraction, Orton was able to capitalize and hit his finisher on HHH.

" Not only are you a cheater in the ring, but also in real life," an angry Mickie said. Randy turned to look at her, " I cheat in the ring?" he asked.

"Yup," Mickie responded. Out of nowhere, Randy pounced on her, and Mickie was now lying on the floor. He began to tickle her, continuously, until he stopped to ask her one more time if he cheats in the ring. Mickie couldn't handle anymore of the tickles, and lied as she said "No."

"That's what I thought," Randy said. He noticed that she was trying to get up from under him, and he gently pushed her back, as he lowered himself on top of her. "Just where do you think you're going?" Randy brought his lips to hers, as he brought his hand to lift and support the back of her neck. They began to make out again, as Randy's hands began to roam under her shirt, as she was fumbling with the button of his pants.  
"I love you," Mickie muttered in between kisses.

"I love you too," Randy whispered back. The two lovers would have probably made love right there on the floor, until a cell phone rang interrupted them.

"Let it go," Randy muttered as he was kissing Mickie's chest.

"It could be important," Mickie said as she reached for her phone. "Hello," she said when she flipped it open.

_"Mickie, where the hell are you?"_

"Kelly?"

_"Duh, it's me. Don't you have caller ID?"_

Sorry , I didn't check it."

_"That's just like you. Now answer me, where are you?"_

"I'm uh, in my hometown. Richmond." Mickie said, but however Randy was now trying to take off her skirt. "Randy stop," Mickie whispered.  
_  
"Did you just say Randy, Mickie?" Kelly asked._

"No. I said Mandy, my little cousin. Why would I even be near Randy, Kelly?"

_"Thank God you finally realized what a monster he was. But anyways I didn't call you to socialize. Listen Cena was in an accident and-"_

"Wait what?" Mickie said as she used all her strength to push Randy off of her. She now stood as she walked over to the patio doors.

_"It's nothing serious. He was riding his motorcycle. Yeah don't ask, I never even knew he had one. So yea, he was riding it, and a drunk driver hit him. Thank God he only suffered a dislocated shoulder, so he's out of the hospital now."_

"Kelly, when did this happen?""

_"Um, yesterday, but I just found out today. He's been trying to call you Micks. How come you haven't been picking up? He keeps asking about you too. He's really worried."_

"I've been busy with um Mandy."Mickie was now felling a whole bunch of emotions, but guilt was the most abundant one.

_"Yeah well you should come and visit him. He really loves you Mickie, and I think seeing your face would make him feel better."_

"Yeah okay, I'll catch a flight right now. And Kels, I'm sorry about all those things I said to you before."

_"It's okay Mick, I realized that what you said was right. I even went on a date with Cody,"_ a very excited Kelly said.

"O really. You gotta tell me all about it when I get back. You guys are in Sacramento now right?"

_"Yup"_

"Okay, I'll see you soon then. Bye." Mickie closed her phone as she stood there, looking outside the doors.

"What happened?" A very concerned Randy asked as he came beside her.

"I uh, I have to go Randy," Mickie said as she walked away and headed for the stairs

"Why?"

"Because my fucking boyfriend just left the hospital, and I wasn't there when he needed me the most. Instead I was here, fucking the guy that he hates the most. That's why." Mickie stormed up the stairs, and Randy soon followed. He walked into Mickie's room, as he saw her quickly packing her bags.

"Why was he in the hospital?"

Mickie didn't pause to answer his question, but instead just kept on packing. This only angered Randy.

"Damn it Mickie, at least answer my questions." Again Mickie said nothing. So Randy just watched her pack as he stood at the open door of the room. Soon she was done and was now walking towards Randy. She waited for him to move out of the way, but he didn't.

Mickie sighed, "Can you move please?" she said in an irritated tone.

"Yeah as soon as you tell me where you're going, and why are you leaving."

Mickie rolled her eyes, "I swear you're hard of hearing. I'm going to visit John okay. _My_ boyfriend." The way she said that, made Randy's heart drop. Of course she didn't mean to hurt him, but acknowledging John as her boyfriend, made her feel just a bit better about the whole situation. She couldn't help but feel that she had betrayed John.

"It's funny, because I don't recall you even remembering him, last night. You know when you were moaning _my _name," Randy said as his blue eyes were beginning to turn cold.

"Son of a bitch," Mickie muttered as she pushed past Randy, and ran down the stairs with her bags. Laree began to bark as she saw Mickie headed towards the door. Mickie quickly dropped her bags to pick her up, and kissed her fury head, before putting her down.

"So what, you're just going to leave, after everything that just happened."  
Mickie looked up to face a very somber looking Randy. She quickly placed a peck on his cheek, before picking up her bags again.

"I'm sorry Randy." All Randy could do was watch Mickie as she left his house, entered her car, and sped away. Randy was raging with emotions, as a result turned to his wall and punched a hole in it. He couldn't help but feel that a part of his heart was missing, and Mickie was the one that it left with.

* * *

The plane ride only lasted three hours, and it only took 50 minutes to reach the hotel that Kelly had texted to her. As soon as she entered the hotel she quickly asked the receptionist what room number John was in, and didn't even bother to wait for the elevators, but instead ran up the flight of stairs. When she finally reached room 507, she quickly regained her breathe, as she pounded hard on the door. She heard the door locks click, and didn't even wait for John to open the door, but instead pushed the door, to reveal a very shocked John.

"Oh John," Mickie said as she rushed to hug him, as he held her tightly.

"Mickie, where have you been?"

Mickie shook her head, "It doesn't matter. What happened?"

John told her the whole story, as they sat on the couches in his room. Mickie looked at him with concern and occasionally would touch his face with her hands.

"I really missed you Micks. I was worried sick about you."

"I know, and I missed you too. I'm so sorry John. I just feel so bad that I wasn't there for you."

John pushed himself closer to Mickie as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. Mickie couldn't help but notice that it wasn't with that same passionate felling that Randy would, but quickly erased any memory of Randy form her head. All that mattered right now was her and John.

"All that matters is that you're here now Mickie," he said touching Mickie's face with the hand that was not in the sling. He got up for a second, as he went to his drawer to retrieve what looked like a ring box. As he was walking towards her, her phone vibrated, and she opened it to find out that she had just received a text message. She opened it to reveal a message from none other than Randy.

**Call me when you reach wherever you are please  
Randy.**

Mickie quickly closed the phone as she noticed John staring at it to find out who just sent her a message.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"No one important," Mickie lied. She noticed the ring box was still in his hand. "What's that?" she asked.

"This," Cena started, "Was a gift that my grandmother left me when she died. It's not worth much, but it's the first ring that my granddad gave to her, on their first date. So when I had my accident, I asked my mom, yea my family came last night," Cena explained as he noticed the confused look on her face, "But anyways, I asked her to bring it for me."

"Why?" Mickie asked.

"Because," John said as he sat next to Mickie, "My grandfather gave this to his love of his life. So I'm going to give it to mine. I love you Mickie, with all my heart and soul, and want to spend eternity with you. Now I'm not proposing or anything. I just want to give you this ring to show you exactly how much you mean to me." As Cena said this he opened the box, to reveal a sterling silver ring that seemed very familiar to Mickie, but she just couldn't seem to wrap her head around where she had seen it. Cena then placed the ring on her ring finger.

Tears started to trickle down Mickie's eyes, as Cena quickly wiped them for her. "Hey, there's no need to cry babe,"

Mickie sniffled, "I don't deserve you John. You deserve so much better."

John put his left arm over Mickie shoulder as he brought her closer to him, as Mickie rested her head on his shoulder. " No, Mickie. It's me who doesn't deserve you. You don't realize how much happier and better my life has become since the day you agreed to date me. I love you Mickie."

"I love-"Mickie started, but her phone rang just before she was going to say "you." She noticed that it was Kelly, and picked up. After a one minute conversation she hung up.

"That was Kelly. She just wanted to know if I was here yet."

"Oh, you should go see her."

She shook her head, "No, I want to stay with you. Besides she's coming into the hotel now, so I have time."

"Mickie you two left on the wrong foot. Go talk to her." Mickie merely nodded, as she got up to leave. Before she left, she quickly kissed Cena and promised that she would come back to him as soon as she and Kelly were done.

* * *

Kelly and Cody had just come back to the lobby of the hotel from playing a game of basketball at a nearby court. Even though Kelly did put up a good attempt, she was eventually beaten by a much better Cody.

"Okay so you beat me one time. Don't worry next time you will be eating my dust."

Cody chuckled, " Naw I don't think so. Besides I really don't feel like embarrassing you twice Kels."

Kelly stuck out her tongue, but Cody just pulled her closer to him. "I suggest you put that back in your mouth, before you give me any ideas," he whispered in her ear. His cool breathe against her hot skin gave Kelly chills.

"Yeah, and what kind of ideas," she questions as she raised one of her eyebrows.

"This kind," Cody responded, as he dipped her like the bridal style, and kissed her. Their kiss however was cut short when a coughing noise interrupted them. The two looked up to see a smirking Mickie.

"Sorry to break it up guys, but you should really stick to showing your affection for one another to your hotel rooms."

"Your one to talk," muttered Cody under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Mickie asked.

Cody cleared his throat, "Uh nothing. So where were you?"

Mickie glared at him before answering, "Richmond. I can't believe people now a day's driving drunk," Mickie said to change the subject.

"Yeah, I know," said Kelly. "Apparently Cena won't be able to wrestle for two weeks. So now both him and Orton are out, and our ratings are going to drop, _drastically._"

"Hey," Cody interrupted "You still got me. What more do you need?" This caused both Mickie and Kelly to laugh.

"Cody, do you mind if I borrow Kelly for a sec?"

Cody looked from Mickie to Kelly and back again, before seeing Kelly nod in approval. "Yeah, sure. I'll see you two later," Cody said as he gave Kelly a quick peck, before waving goodbye to the two.

"So now that were alone, tell me how you and Mr. Rhodes got together."

Kelly bit her lip, "Well he is cute, kind, generous, funny, and not to mention nothing like Randy, so I thought I'd give him a chance."Randy, Randy, Randy, was the only name running through Mickie's head at the moment. He had called about 6 times, but she just ignored it each time.

"Mickie, you still there?" Kelly asked.

"Huh, yea sorry. So you two are official now?"

Kelly couldn't help the grin that was forming on her mouth, "Yeah, and gosh Mickie he makes me so happy."

"I'm happy for you Kelly. You really deserve this."

"Thanks. And you deserve to be happy too, I mean John is such a great guy."

"Yeah Kels I know," Mickie said in an annoyed tone. Kelly noticed the change in Mickie's voice. "Mick,is there something you're not telling me?"

"I don't even think you could help me with this one."

"Try me. Come on lets go sit." Kelly said as she pulled Mickie to the red comfy couches in the lobby.

Mickie inhaled a deep breath, " Okay. Have you ever been stuck in between two men? One you care about deeply, but the other one you're madly in love with. But the one you're in love with is not the right one, and everyone is telling you have you're better off with the one you care about, but not love."

Kelly looked away for a second, before turning to look at Mickie, " Your in love with him aren't you?"

"In love with whom?" Mickie questioned.

"Randy Orton."

Mickie was bewildered, how Kelly could have known. "How, what, who?"

Kelly smiled, "It's actually quite obvious Mickie. You defend him, and you blank out when I say his name, and besides I can tell you don't love Cena."

"Kelly, I want to love him so badly, but it's just that Orton keeps getting in the way."

Kelly wrapped her arm around Mickie, "Well you already know how I feel about him, but if he's what makes you happy then who am I to judge."

"As much as I want to be with him, I just can't. Not while Cena is recovering, and gave me this ring. No, I'm going to stick it out with Cena. I mean love takes time right, so I'm just going to have to wait."

"Mickie, are you sure about this?"

Mickie nodded, "I'm positive. I mean Cena has been nothing but a perfect gentleman to me, and Randy on the other hand, I can't count how many times he's hurt me or made me cry. I need a man that is going to treat me with respect, not one who is constantly rude."

Kelly narrowed her eyes as she thought to herself for a moment. Of course she didn't like Randy, but she could tell that Mickie was lying to herself about what she was really feeling. "Okay, honey, if you're sure about this."

Mickie nodded eagerly, "Yup. If you don't mind, I'm going to check up on Cena." Mickie quickly gave her friend a peck on the cheek, before leaving.

Kelly's blue eyes followed the petite diva, as she entered the elevators and as soon out of sight. "Mickie, I think you're making a huge mistake," Kelly whispered to herself.

* * *

Four days had passed since Mickie had last spoken to Randy. Sure he called, but she would always press ignore. And well, let's just say she didn't reply to any of his text messages. She was trying to remove any source of Randy from her, and she decided to delete his number for a start. Then there was that teddy bear, that sat on top of her bed. She wanted with all her might to throw it out, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She had just returned from her afternoon jog, and was ready to go to bed. As she drew nearer to her room, she reached down into her pocket to retrieve the key to open the door. As she turned the doorknob, she felt a hand clasp upon her mouth, causing her to scream. However her screams were useless for no one would be able to hear it, for the hand muffled the sounds. The person behind her gently pushed her into her room and closed the door behind them. Mickie bit hard on the hand, forcing the person to yelp in pain.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?"

Mickie turned to face a pained Randy, as he shook the hand she had bitten rapidly. She couldn't believe that he was standing there, in her presence at this very moment. _Isn't he suspended? _Mickie asked to herself.  
_  
_"Well what do you expect me to do? You scared the hell out of me. What are even doing here in the first place?" A bewildered Mickie asked.

Randy walked over to her bathroom to wrap a wet towel around his burning bite mark. "I swear you'd think you had rabies, the way this is burning me right now. And I'm here because McMahon called me. He said something about the Raw rating dropping if the two top stars are gone, so he decided to bring me back."

"Okay, so why are in my room, at this very moment?" Mickie asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Never knew it was a crime to see how you were doing, considering that you haven't answered any of my calls," Randy shrugged as he walked over to sit on her bed.

"Don't make yourself comfortable Orton, because I want you to get out, right now," Mickie said as she pointed to the door.

Randy rose, as if he was heading for the door, and Mickie breathed a sigh of relief. However, Randy had different plans. He was now standing right in front of Mickie, with their faces barely inches away from each other. His piercing blue eyes, peered into her big brown ones.

"You _want _me to leave?"

"Y...e...sss," stuttered Mickie. She coughed to regain her confidence and composure. "Not only do I want you to leave my room, but I want you to leave me alone from now on please." Although Mickie had tried to make it seem that she really meant this statement, she lowered her head, and the last part barely came out as a whisper, however Randy was able to catch it.

"You want me to leave you alone?"

"Yes," Mickie said as she raised her head once again to be met with those cold blue eyes.

"So let me get this straight. You come to _my_ hometown, come to _my_ house, make love in _my_ guest room, and then on top of that you tell me that you love me. And now all of the sudden you want _me_ to leave _you_ alone. Did I miss anything Mickie?" Randy said, as Mickie could realize that his tone was getting angrier with every word.

"Nope, you got everything."

"So what, did it all mean nothing to you Mickie? Was that "I love you too," all just a lie!" Randy was now shaking with anger, but quickly recomposed himself as he noticed Mickie taking a step back.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want a damn apology Mickie, I want the fucking truth."

"You want the truth huh. Well here it goes. It was good while it lasted Randy. I came to _your _house because I felt bad for you, because I figured that no one ever visits you, because sorry to burst your bubble, but no one likes you. And when I was there, I became lonely okay, and I needed some sort of companionship. You were there, and it was the perfect opportunity that I wasn't going to let pass me by. And as for that I love you part, everyone says that in the heat of the moment Randy." Mickie knew that all the words that flew out of her mouth were a complete lie, but right now she was willing to say anything just so that Randy would leave. Unfortunately for her, Randy saw right through her lies.

"We both know that what you said was complete bullshit," Randy stated.

Mickie rolled her eyes, as she sighed, "What will it take for you to leave me alone Randy."

"Look me in my eye, and tell me you don't love me."

Mickie knew it would take all of her strength to even mutter those words. But she knew she had to do it. John did nothing wrong to her, and he deserved to have a girlfriend who was actually faithful to him. She looked down for a moment, and then looked up to look at Randy with equal cold eyes.

"I don't love you Randy. I never did, and I never will."

"I hope you realize the mistake you're making right now."

"If you must know I am madly in love with John. So now that we've gotten that out of the way, can you please leave?" Randy merely took a step back, stared at her for what seemed like an eternity, before making his way to the door. He opened it, turned to look back at her, and then walked out. Mickie walked over to the door, and closed it. She then put her back on the door, and began to slide down it, until she was sitting on the floor. Tears began to flood out of her eyes, as she was left gasping for air. Her face was now covered with tears, her heart aching with pain and all she could do was whisper Randy's name; the only name that brought her joy and comfort.

Randy was standing right beside the now closed door. As he ran a hand over his face, he realized that he had just lost Mickie James, to John, and he couldn't fight the feeling, that history was about to repeat itself.


	13. The End?

**See, I updated faster LOL, well at least I think I did. Thank's for your awesome reviews..... you guys ROCK!!!**

P.S I've started to write a Twilight FanFic, so feel free to check it out. It's called When I Look At You

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 13: The End?**

It had been only three days since Randy had last seen Mickie, and to say that he was going mentally insane would be an understatement. He hated the fact that he would see her in the halls of the RAW arenas or the hotel, and couldn't touch her or talk to her like he used to. He figured that if this was how it was going to be, that sooner or later he would have to get over it. Get over her beautiful big brown eyes, her curvy shape, and her hypnotizing smile. Randy was now backstage with Cody and Ted, preparing for his match against Triple H. He was pacing back and forth trying to come up with a strategy to beat the cerebral assassin. However his concentration would always be interrupted by his two protégés who were yapping behind him.

"Randy, we already know his weakness is his knee, that's what you have to attack," Cody said. Ted walked over to stand beside him and nodded his head in agreement. "Yea, Randy, that knee is weak. Take out the knee, you take out Hunter."

Randy just looked up at the two, and shook his head as he continued to pace. Didn't they know that Randy already knew this? Randy knew every weakness of every superstar, and that's why he was so dangerous. When neither of them noticed that Randy had answered them, they continued to voice their suggestions.

"You know what would be cool, use the sledge hammer against him. See what he's got when you take his weapon away," Ted suggested.

"Or you could-----," Cody started, before Randy stopped him.

"Will you two shut the fuck up, for Christ's sake," Randy blared. He was now walking towards them and stood just inches from the two. "Do you really think that _you_ should be giving _me_ advice? You remember who exactly is the most experienced and talented one out of us. In case you fools don't know it's me. I, who is the current WWE Champion and the youngest World Heavyweight Champion in history. In case you forget Ted, I was the one who punted you in the head, and the same goes for your father Cody. So unless, you guys both want one to your heads, I suggest you close your mouths, and leave me the fuck alone."

Cody and Ted proceeded to head towards the door, before Ted turned to look at a very angry Randy.

"Hey, just because Mickie chose John over you, doesn't mean you could take out your anger on us," Ted said before he continued to leave. Many things were running through Randy's head. One being how to kill Ted, and the second how the hell did he find out. However, right now Randy had more important things on his mind, like how exactly he was going to win tonight.

While Randy was coming up with a strategy, a very bubbly Mickie James entered into the Diva's Locker room, with her best friend in tow. They had just won their tag team match against Alicia Fox and Jillian Hall. Even though Mickie desperately wanted to wrestle Beth, she was content with those other bitches.

"You were amazing out there K2," Mickie said as she turned to hug Kelly. "I mean your finisher really is a killer."

Kelly smiled brightly, "Thanks Micks. I just hope that Cody watched my match," Kelly said as her thoughts began to drift to her boyfriend.

"Did someone just say Cody? As in Cody Rhodes, the best looking guy in like the universe," Cody said as he entered the locker room. He wrapped Kelly in his arms, and proceeded to kiss her. "Of course I watched it. You were great babe."

"Why thank you," Kelly said as she kissed Cody again, only this time it was a quick peck.

"Ugh, I think I'm going to barf. You two should really get a room. And you know what; take this one, because I'll be leaving now. You two have fun now," Mickie said as she waved goodbye, and walked into the hallways of the arena. However, Mickie also had an ulterior motive for leaving the two lovebirds alone, for she wanted to find John. She knew he didn't have a match, since he was still recovering, so most likely he would be in his locker room. As she rounded the corner, she suddenly bumped into what seemed a rock hard wall.

"I'm so sorry," she stammered as she regained her composure. However the tall hard figure in front of her didn't reply. So Mickie started to look up, and her eyes finally laid upon Randy's.

"Oh, it's just you," she said as she folded her arms. Again Randy said nothing, until he cleared his throat.  
"You should really watch where you're going."

Mickie was astonished, the nerve of this man. "I should watch were _I'm_ going?"

"Do I need to repeat myself, or did you get it the first time," Randy questioned.

"Oh no, I get it. I get that you're a selfish jerk, who thinks that everything he does is perfect. As if you don't have any flaws. Psttt."

"And what flaws do I have James," Randy said as his eyes continued to bore into Mickie's. She felt as if Randy was going to pierce a hole right through her skull, with the way he was staring at her. "Well uh, um, you know, the way you um," Mickie stammered.

Randy smirked, "Yeah, that's what I thought," Randy said as he paused to look at the glittering ring on Mickie's hand. "What are you two getting married now?"

"That's none of your business," Mickie replied fiercely.

Randy merely rolled his eyes, "Yeah its none of my business considering the fact that you fucked me, a day before you ran to see how Cena was doing. Some wife you would make. Now if you will excuse me, no you _will_ excuse me," Randy said as he pushed Mickie aside. It wasn't a hard push, but it was still powerful enough to send her crashing into the wall.

"By the way James, before commenting on someone's flaws, you should look at your own first," Randy said before he walked around the corridor.

"Jerk" Mickie whispered to herself.

Mickie continued on her journey to John's locker room. "John," Mickie whispered as she creaked open the door. She opened the door more, and looked inside see that John wasn't there

"Boo," a loud voice yelled from behind her, grabbing her waist at the same time. Mickie yelled out a loud scream, as she kicked the person in the balls from behind her. She turned to face John agonising in pain as he held his precious jewels.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked as he walked, or more like crawled into his room.

"Well what did you expect? Next time you should think twice about sneaking up behind me," Mickie said as she placed her arms on her hips.

"You have a really powerful kick Ms. James," John said as he went to sit on the couch in the far corner.

Mickie smiled, "I know, and for what it's worth I'm 75% sorry for kicking you." John laughed, "Come here."

Mickie walked over to him, but was taken by surprise when Cena, swiftly grabbed her, and before she knew it, she was laying on the couch, with John on top of her. He began to nibble on her ear lobe, as she let out cries of pleasure. At the same time he placed his hands on her bosoms and began to softly massage them.

"Where alone right now, and have about 15 minutes before RAW ends. What would you like to do to kill time?" John asked in between sucking on her neck.

Mickie moaned, "I could tell you a few ideas, but I would rather show you." Mickie said as she took John's free hand, lifted her underwear, and placed in there, allowing him to roam. He then slowly inserted one finger in, and then followed it with another one.

"John," Mickie softly moaned. He began to slide his fingers in and out more quickly each time. Mickie began to quiver, as pleasure began to ripple throughout her body. Finally Cena stopped, as he looked down at her and smiled. Mickie wasn't quite done with him, so she pushed him off, as she pulled off her pants, and underwear, doing the same with his. She then lay on top of him, but stopped as she asked him for a condom.

"Shit, I think I have some in my drawer." Mickie got off of him, as John looked at her exposed cheeks as she went to get the condoms. She quickly came back, and sat on John again, as he laid on the couch. She placed the condom on his already erect shaft, and inserted it inside her. She started off slow, and went faster and faster with every penetration. Now it was John, who was in Mickie's position before, and he aggressively grabbed Mickie's hair, bringing her face down, and furiously kissing her. He placed his hands on her buttocks, and pushed her towards him allowing his penis to go deeper within her. Soon both wrestlers were covered in sweat, and when Mickie finally climaxed she fell on top of him.

John gently kissed the top of her head, while removing a lose hair strand from in front of her. An act that was just too familiar to Mickie, for Randy had done the same thing.

"What are you thinking about?" John asked Mickie. Mickie looked up to him, and smiled, "About how much I love you." John now returned the smile, "I love you too," he said as he kissed her. Mickie got up off John, and put her underwear and pants back on. RAW was done, and the superstars would soon have to leave for their hotels. When Mickie got to the hotel, she kissed John good bye, and went inside her room to prepare for a good night's sleep.

* * *

_Mickie and the mysterious person who always appeared in her dreams, were walking along the beach, under the watchful eye of the full moon. The waves were crashing together, in what seemed a harmonious rhythm, and the light wind tickled Mickie's ear._

"_It's so beautiful out here," Mickie said._

"_Not nearly as beautiful as you Mickie."_

"_You're just saying that because I'm your girlfriend._

"_No I'm not, because you're not my girlfriend."_

_Mickie eyes widened with the statement her boyfriend had just said. How could she not be his girlfriend? She was about to say something, until he bent down, and got on one knee. He then dug into his pocket to open the box that contained the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen in her life._

"_Baby, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know were young, but there is just so much love between us two. From the first time I heard you saw my name I was in love, because no one could make me shiver just by saying my name. And then when I looked into your eyes, my thoughts were lost, and the words that I would want to say just couldn't come out. Baby, just say yes, and our future will start today."_

"_Sweetie, I don't know what to say,"_

"_Just say yes Mickie,"_

"_Listen, there's something you need to know." _

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked with concern written all over his face.

"_I don't know how to say this," Mickie said quietly. For the past five months, she had been harbouring a secret, two actually. And she felt that it was time to tell him._

"_Randy, I cheated on you. Not once, but many times," Mickie said as tears began to stream down her eyes. _

_Randy quickly got up, grabbing her in his grip. He stared at her for a minute while his mouth twitched, "With who Mickie?"_

_Mickie bit her lip, as more tears came down, "With, with," she choked out. "With...."_

Mickie awoke flabbergasted and bewildered. Randy, she kept saying in her head. Was it Randy Orton, as in the only Randy she knew? No it couldn't be she thought to herself, for she had just met Randy when she came to WWE. Surely she would have remembered him by now. And what about the person who she cheated on this Randy with. Her heart began to hurt, as she thought about how much pain she must have caused this Randy person. For a split second, she remembered that it was just a dream, but something deep down, made her think and believe that it was more than a dream, a memory. The only thing she was sure of was that she was determined to pay The Legend Killer a visit, in the morning._

* * *

_

Randy was awoken with a knock on his door. He wondered who would be knocking on his door, and at this time in the morning. Well really, it was only 9 am, but Randy had already been in a cranky mood this whole week. He opened the door, and there stood a smiling Cena at his doorstep.

"I won't even ask what you want, because I honestly don't care," Randy said. John just pushed the door wider, and invited himself in. He noticed all the empty bottles of alcohol that were on the floor, and picked one up as he turned to face Orton.

"Really Orton, is this what being heartbroken has led to."

Now Randy was really confused, first Ted, now John. How was it that they knew? Unless Mickie had told them.

"I don't know what you're talking about Cena," Randy replied.

John laughed for a second before placing a serious look on his face, "I may be a lot of things Randy, but I'm not stupid. I know that Mickie spent those two days that she was gone with you. And I also know that my recent injury has caused her to break off whatever there was going on between you two."

"There was nothing going on between us," Randy said.

"Right, and didn't I already say that I wasn't stupid Randy, or are all those tears clogging up your ears."

Randy took a step towards John, and was ready to give him another beat down like he had given him before, no matter what the consequences would be.

"Hey," John said as he took a step back, "I didn't come here to fight."

"Then why the fuck did you come here?" Randy questioned. He was so tired of Cena's mind games, and just wanted the son of a bitch to leave his room.

John shrugged, "I don't think I remember. Wait, I remember. I came here to tell you, that I won _again._ Doesn't it suck Randy? You just can't seem to keep her. It's a shame actually; I mean I would think that you had more game than that. Apparently not though. "

"You talk about her, as if she's a prize John. Do you even love her?"

"Of course I love her! I've loved her since the first day you ever introduced me to her, and I've always wondered just what she ever saw in you. But hey, I just want you to leave her alone, for your sake Randy. I wouldn't want to suffer a third heart break, at my expense."

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about that. She's clearly chosen who she wants to be with," Randy said, and it hurt his heart to finally come to that conclusion. Mickie didn't want him, and he wasn't sure if she ever did. "And now, you can get the fuck out of my room, and I swear the next time you even step within 10 feet of me, and it has nothing to do with work, I will with no regret beat you down to a pulp."

John placed the bottle down and started to walk out of the room, before he saw Randy collapse. Randy was now on the floor, with his hands on his neck, clearly unable to breathe. He started to say "Pills", "pills," and even pointed to them, which were located on top of his drawer near the bed. He tried to crawl in order to try and get them, but Cena just stood in front of him.

"You still have that problem, I see. It's such a shame, that the WWE could be losing a _very_ important asset today," John said as he went to grab the pills, went inside the washroom and dumped all of them into the toilet, flushing it afterwards. He returned to see Randy crawling to the washroom, but stood in front of him again, this time bending to get a closer look at him.

"I hope you rest in hell, you son of a bitch," John said as he moved and proceeded to the door, leaving Randy who was slowly slipping into a state of unconsciousness on the floor.

It was now 9 thirty, and Mickie quickly got dressed and left her room, in search of Randy. When she finally got to his room, she knocked hard on the door, but no one answered.

"Dammit Randy, answer the fucking door," she muttered to herself. She turned the knob, and to her surprise the door opened. She opened the door wider, and walked inside, closing it behind her. She was amazed to see all the empty bottles around her, but was even more shocked when she looked on the floor, and found a body lying near the washroom. Her heart started to pump, for she began to fear the worst. She knew it was its Randy's room, but was praying to God that it wasn't him on the floor. She crept closer, and her worst fears came true, as she noticed that it was Randy, her Randy lying like a dead person. She didn't know what to do, but she quickly kneeled down, and began to shake him.

"Randy, Randy, I swear to God, you better open your eyes right now. This isn't funny Randy," Mickie said while shaking him. She soon realized that this was no joke, and tears began to stream down her eyes, and she began to cry like she had never before. She fumbled a bit as she grabbed her phone from her back pocked and dialled 9-1-1 hoping that it wasn't too late to save the man whom she was so deeply and madly in love with.

* * *

**Read && Review Please**


	14. A New Beginning

**Hey Guys, I'm sorry for the late update. Thanks to all those who have reviewed, and placed this story on their story alerts and favourites. You guys ROCK !!**

**Enjoy : )**

**Chapter 14: A New Beginning**

Mickie's head had been spinning in circles. Even though her body was on solid ground now, her mind was in another world, a parallel universe. Everything just happened to fast. One minute she was angry at Randy, then the next she was kissing him. Then one moment she was angry with him again, and then they would make love. The only difference with this moment was that instead of making up with Randy, she was now staring at what looked like a lifeless body. She had stretched her right hand to place her palm on Randy's heart. She waited patiently to hear a heartbeat, but she didn't, and couldn't help but fear the worst. Then suddenly she felt the faint movement of a heart pumping. She thanked Jesus under her breath, as she tried to wrap her head around what could have happened. Then it hit her, Randy's problem that he had been keeping a secret from everyone he knew, except her. She got up to search for those pills, those pills that could potentially save his life right now, but there were nowhere to be found. And just like that Mickie had lost hope for the second time.

At the sudden sound of men walking into the room, Mickie whipped her head around to find the EMT men surrounding Randy, while another two were bringing a stretcher into a room. One man who had salt and pepper hair turned to look at Mickie.

"Are you the one that called us?" he asked.

Mickie wiped a tear that was trickling down her cheek, " Um, yes."

The EMT man continued to look at her, as if he was expecting her to continue the story. Mickie gulped, before talking, " His name is Randy Orton. I walked in here and I saw him like this. I called you, and tried looking for his pills. Yeah he takes pills to prevent his heart from clotting."

"And you are?"

"Mickie James."

The man nodded, "Okay I appreciate your help. You can leave now." They EMT workers had finally lifted Randy up on the stretcher, and placed the gas mask on him.

Mickie blinked a few times, as she said his words over in her head, "_you can leave now." _Mickie wasn't going anywhere that Randy wasn't.

"I want to stay with him," she told the man. The man wanted to let her come, for he could tell that this Randy figure meant a great deal to this petite girl, but he had to follow proper procedures. "May I ask, just who you are to him?"

Mickie quickly lied, as she flashed the ring that was on her ring finer, "His fiancée."

The man nodded again, "Okay you can come. Let's go." As they left the room and entered the elevator, Mickie flipped her cell phone open and sent a text saying "Meet me at St. Georges Hospital," to Kelly, Cody and Ted. She had this weird feeling that she was forgetting someone, but she shook the feeling off. They soon entered the ambulance truck, and Mickie took a seat next to Randy's stretcher. She glanced down at Randy and wished that he would just open his eyes. She couldn't help but feel the wanting and yearning in her body to stare into those deep blue eyes that held many secrets and pain. Again Mickie began to cry, and this time she just couldn't stop. She was imagining a world without Randy. A world with no one to tell her deepest thoughts to. A world without that one person that she would fight with one minute, but run into his arms the next. But most importantly, it would become a world without the greatest thing ever invented, love.

Mickie grabbed his left hand, brought it to her mouth and kissed it. She held it in her hand, as her free hand began to caress his head. She didn't care that there was another EMT worker in the back with her, all she could see was her and Randy.

"Randy," she whispered, as she leaned in closer, to make sure that Randy could hear her, because deep down she knew that Randy would want to hear her voice. There was no reaction from Randy, so Mickie decided to go on.

"I know I said that I never loved you, and Randy, I could never, ever live with myself if you died thinking that. But you and I both know the truth. I love you so much, that it's too hard to explain. But the only way I could was if I put it like this. The love I have for you actually reminds me of the four elements, I know I'm a nerd right," Mickie paused as she left out a soft laugh, "Air, because without you Randy, my lungs, they just collapse, and I feel as if I can't continue living in this world without you. Water, because you came and you replenished my thirst, and hunger that I had for love. Then there is fire, because when I'm with you, I feel this unexplainable passion that is fused between us. And lastly, Earth, because you're my foundation and rock, and you cause me to re-evaluate myself like no one else can." More tears began to stream down her eyes, but she controlled it long enough to finish her speech of love to Randy.

She again kissed Randy's hand, and couldn't help but notice how cold it had turned. She had begun to think the worse, but she knew that she had to be strong, for the both of them. She inhaled a breath, as she continued to speak to him.

"So I guess what I'm really trying to say is that I love you Randy, so much that it actually hurts. And I can't even imagine or fathom a world where I don't get to see your face, even if you're giving me a cold glare, each day. Just promise me Randy, that you're going to fight, because I know you're strong, and you're not going to let this little thing beat you." Mickie fell silent, as she said a silent prayer to herself. Sooner, rather than later, they had arrived at the hospital, and they brought Randy into the emergency room, leaving Mickie in the waiting room. When a doctor finally emerged from the room Randy was currently in, she quickly ran to him to find out Randy's situation.

"Doctor, doctor, how is he????" a concerned Mickie asked. She looked at his name tag and it read Dr. Mitchell.

The doctor looked from his notes, and looked solemnly into Mickie's eyes. From the look in his eyes, she could tell that it wasn't good news.

" He suffered a massive heart attack, and went under cardiac arrest. Now the oxygen in his blood has left, and that is not a good sign. What we can hope for, and what we are trying to do right now is revive him, but if that doesn't happen, well than we will have to place him on life support, while we look for a donated heart to place within him. However, there is a long list of people who need hearts, and we have to find one that matches his heart."

Mickie couldn't talk, for the news that she had just heard shook her. Even though there were talks about placing him on life support if they didn't revive him right now, she knew that those were just all nice ways to say that he might not make it. Suddenly Mickie began to feel all the air inside her, leave, and she panted, and gasped heavily for any air that she could find. The doctor got a nurse to bring Mickie water, and when she drank it, the pain was still there, but at least she was able to breathe now.

"Can I go see him?" Mickie asked with pleading eyes.

Dr. Mitchell merely shook his head, "I'm afraid that's not possible, for my team and I are trying our hardest right now to revive him. However, if we—"

"You mean, when," Mickey corrected.

He nodded, "Right, when we revive him, I'll tell him that you, --"

"Mickie," she interrupted again.

"Yes, I'll tell him that Mickie is here waiting outside for him."

Mickie thanked the doctor, and continued to watch him as he entered Randy's room. She ran her hands through her brown hair, and took a seat in the waiting room. Fifteen minutes had passed by, since the doctor went back in. Mickie slowly got up to go and ask the nurses around his room, if they knew anything. However as she approached them, the sudden yell of her name caused her to turn around.

"MICKIE!!!," her blond friend yelled, and when she finally got closer, she wrapped her arms around Mickie.

Kelly cupped Mickie's face in her hands, checking for any damage on her, "When you told me to meet you hear, I thought the worst. If it's not you that's hurt, then who is it?" Kelly asked.

"Randy," Mickie choked out, before collapsing into Kelly's embrace. The tears that she tried so hard to control, started to come back." He had a heart attack, and he went into cardiac arrest."

"Shh. It's okay baby," Kelly said rocking back and forth with Mickie in her arms. She again grasped Mickie's face in her hands, while she wiped away her tears. "Listen Micks, you gotta be strong for him okay. How do you think he would feel knowing that your here crying over him?"

Mickie let out what seemed like laugh, "He would think that he was pretty damn special."

Kelly laughed, "Yeah he probably would. But that's not the point. You, we gotta stay strong okay?"

Mickie suddenly felt a big hand wrap itself around her waist, and another on her shoulder. She turned around to find a solemn looking Cody and Ted.

"Yeah," Ted began."What good will it do for Orton, if we're here all sad and crying. I bet you he's laughing at us right now."

"I honestly wouldn't be surprised if he woke up any minute now," Cody said half smiling. Thirty more minutes passed by, and Dr. Mitchell walked out, with a smile on his face. He approached the quartet, and Mickie flew out of Kelly's embrace to meet him in the middle, so that way, they wouldn't hear anything that Randy didn't want anyone to know about.

"How is he?" Mickie asked.

"He's doing well, however we still need to monitor him. Did you by chance know if he was taking any pills for the heart clots?"

Mickie nodded. Dr. Mitchell continued, " Well we did some blood tests, and we noticed that none of the drugs were in his system, and he was supposed to be taking the pills each day. The absence of the pills in his blood system, caused his heart to fail, and fall into cardiac arrest."

"Oh, I understand. I'll make sure that he takes his pills from now on Doc. But can I go and see him now?"

"I'm sorry, but I told him that you were here, like you had asked me too, but he told me that he would wish to not see you."

Mickie's heart dropped about 1000 miles per second, as his words ran through her head. Why wouldn't Randy want to see her? Didn't he know that she had been here this whole time, worrying her ass off about him?

"I'm sorry," Dr. Mitchell said before turning around to probably go see another patient. Mickie turned around and walked toward her friend, shaking her head. "He doesn't want to see me," Mickie said over and over under her breath. She sank into the seat beside Kelly and Kelly rubbed her best friend's shoulders.

"He probably thinks that you're here with John or something, and doesn't want to look at you, knowing that John was waiting outside for you," Kelly suggested.

"Yeah I guess you're right. But the only difference is that I'm not here with John. Kelly, I'm going to need you to do me a favour."

Kelly's eyes widened with wonder, "What kind of trouble do you want me to do Mickie?" She asked fully aware of the mischief Mickie was capable of.

Mickie leaned in to whisper into, "Okay, when the doctor I was talking to before comes back, I'm going to need you to flirt with him okay Kels. Show him a little cleavage, do whatever it takes for you to get him off this floor."

Kelly turned to look at Cody, "But what about---,"

"Look, forget about him, he'll understand later. Please Kelly, can you do that for me?"

Kelly took a deep breath in, "You know I'll do anything for you." Soon enough the doctor walked back in, and Mickie excused herself to use the washroom, that was closest to Randy's room.

"Hey Doc," Kelly said as she walked towards him.

"Uh, hello---"

"Kelly. Now I know that after all your years of expertise you must have advice for people like me who are going into the medial field, don't you?" Kelly asked in her sweetest tone.

The doctor smiled, "Actually yes I do. What help would you like?"

"Actually, it's too long to explain just standing here. How about we go down to the cafeteria, grab a bite, and you tell me everything that I'll need to know," Kelly said as she flipped her long blond hair, and batted her eyes.

"Oh, I don't know, I have a patient right in there, who might need me."

"Please," Kelly begged as she slowly opened her top button, revealing just a little bit of her voluptuous breasts. She couldn't help but think how much Cody was going to hate her right now.

"And besides, I'm sure they will page you if anything goes wrong."

Right now the doctor was thinking whether he would do what was right or what was wrong, but he knew that if anything did go wrong, that they would call him. "Oh, alright, let's go," the doctor said as he stepped in front of her to lead the way. Kelly quickly turned to give thumbs up to Mickie who was peering from behind the bathroom corridor, and placed her finger on her lips to shut Cody up from saying anything as she looked into his red-filled face, before walking up to match the doctors pace. Mickie smiled to self and made a note to herself to thank Kelly for the rest of her life.

She left the corridor, and she was soon in front Randy's room door. She turned the knob, and swiftly got inside, closing the door slowly behind her. She turned to find a sleeping Randy, and smiled to herself as she thought about how adorable and peaceful he looked right now. Suddenly she heard him mutter something, that sounded like Mickie, and she decided to get closer to him, to hear if she heard right. However she moved to quickly and this woke Randy up. Suddenly he didn't look as peaceful as he had before, for now those cold blue eyes were piercing into her brown eyes, just like always.

"What are you doing in here?" he sneered.

" I came to see if you were okay, Randy," Mickie said sounding hurt.

"Well now that you see I'm okay, you can leave," Randy said as he turned over, so now he was not looking at Mickie. However Mickie just walked closer to him.

"Randy, why didn't you take any of your pills? I saw all those alcohol bottles in your room. You could have killed yourself."

Randy turned back over to look at Mickie in her eyes, and a hint of softness had been released from his eyes, but he controlled himself quickly. "Mickie, stop acting like you care about my well-being."

Mickie took a step back, for how could he think she didn't care about him. "I do care about you Randy, why the hell do you think I'm here?" Mickie asked.

"I don't know. He probably wanted to see if the job was done," Randy muttered.

"What?" a flabbergasted Mickie asked.

"Forget it. I'm surprised John let you off your leash to come and see me," Randy said coldly.

"You're obviously still not fully well, so I'm going to ignore that comment." Mickie said as she walked to sit on the stool beside Randy's bed. She raised her hand to touch his, but he quickly moved his hand.

"Don't touch me," he hissed.

"Dammit Randy, you make it so hard for someone to care about you."

"Yeah, well maybe it's a sign that you shouldn't," he replied.

"I have a question. If the roles were reversed, and I was lying in that bed right now, would you even care that I was fighting for my life?"

Randy fell silent, and just closed his eyes for a second before re-opening them. "You know that I would Mickie."

"So why is it so hard for you to believe that I feel the same way right now?" Mickie asked

Randy inhaled a deep breath, "Because Mickie, I actually love you. You may say that you do, but frankly actions speak louder than words."

"Wait what? How did you know? Wait did you hear me in the ambulance truck, pronounce my love for you?" she asked.

"I mean, I don't remember everything you said, because I could have sworn it was a dream, but I got the gist of it. The whole 'four element' thing, very clever. I actually _almost_ believed you."

"Almost, almost?!?! What the hell is that supposed to mean Randy?"

"It means, that people often say things in desperate times. You obviously just said those things just to give me a reason to live."

Mickie was now fuming with anger, "So what? You think that I made that whole thing up, just so you could live. I did say it so you could live, but that doesn't mean that I made it up. I love you okay, with all my heart, soul, and mind. When I saw you there, almost lifeless, I was beside myself Randy. It hurt to think of living without you, because for some odd reason I feel as if we were just meant to be together. That it's in our cards, that its fate for us two to be together. I love you more than I have loved anything or anyone in this world, and I don't understand what it will take for you to believe that."

Silence fell, before Randy broke it, "Leave him."

"Leave John?"

Randy nodded, "You say you love me so much, so prove it. Leave the man that put that ring on your finger."

Mickie nodded, "Okay." Honestly, John had been the last thing on her mind this whole night, and breaking up with him seemed like the best thing to do. She wanted to be with Randy, without any guilt weighing on her shoulders.

"You're amazing you know that?" Randy said as he laughed.

"Yeah I've been told that a view times before," Mickie said as she smiled. It was good to hear his laugh again.

"Yeah so tell me more about how you can't live without me again," Randy teased, as he grabbed Mickie's hand.

"You know, if I thought that telling you that was going to fill up your head, I would have never let those words leave my mouth."

Randy smirked, "Well, I'm thinking that it's a bit too late for that isn't it."

Mickie stuck out her tongue and suddenly her mood became serious. "Seriously Randy, why haven't you been taking your pills. Do you know how stupid that was?"

"I don't know, I guess my mind hasn't really been thinking about my health. Every since you broke things off with me, and told me that you didn't love me, my mind has only been revolving on one thing. You. And I forget about anything else in this world, because you were the only thing that mattered. After a while, I couldn't take the pain I felt in my heart, knowing that you were probably off fucking Cena somewhere, excuse my language, but I decided to drown away my pain and sorrow with booze. Again I was only thinking of washing away the pain _you _caused me, and forgot all about myself."

"I swear I could strangle you right now. First for the fact that you didn't take them, and second for the fact that you're making me realize that this is my entire fault," Mickie said as a tear streamed down her eye.

Randy quickly caught it before it hit the middle of her cheek, "Hey, it's not your fault that I'm a complete idiot."

Mickie sniffled, "It is my fault. If I hadn't have been so stupid to pick John over you. O my gosh, I can't believe I did that. The love I have for you and the love I have for John don't even compare, Randy. I guess, I felt that his whole accident was my fault, so in order to get over the guilt, I chose to be with him, even though my heart was telling me to be with you."

Randy shrugged, "Yeah, I kind of guessed that, that was the reason. But that's the past Mickie. I don't want to hear no more talk of John, okay?"

Mickie nodded, "Okay. From now on it's just you and me Randy."

"Yeah, and my ego, but I'm sure there's enough room for all of us," Randy said as she smiled widely exposing his pearly whites. "Come here," he said pulled down Mickie's face to his.

Their lips met, and this tiny action sparked a fire within the two. Randy and Mickie had missed each other's soft, tender lips, each other's taste, and wished that they weren't in a hospital room, or else there would have done a lot more. However, Mickie tongue found his, and the two began to unite as one, until Mickie opened her mouth a little wider, to allow Randy's tongue to roam freely. She brought her hand and placed it on his cheek, while his were in her hair. Soon the lover's slowly stopped, separating their lips, and just gazed into each other's eyes. For now, that was good enough for both Randy and Mickie.

* * *

**Read && Review Please**


	15. The Punishment

A/N : Thanks to **RandomlyAwsomer, xXRiaHardyOrtonXx, Hailey Egan **and** Soliepower** for your reviews.

You guys Rock !!!!

**Read && Review Please : )**

**Chapter 15: The Punishment **

"Randal Keith Orton," Mickie said firmly. "What do you mean by you 'forgot to take them'?!?" a very angered Mickie asked.

Randy shrugged, it seemed that this was the routine for them. Whenever Mickie walked into their hotel room, or bumped into him in the halls, the first question she would ask was "Did you take your pills?"

"Exactly what I said before. I just forgot."

Mickie sighed as she rolled her eyes. She went over to pick up the bottle of pills, and then to a nearby sink to fill a glass of water, before handing them to Randy.

"Here, take them _now._"

"Geez, if I had known you were going to be so bossy and annoying, I would have just stayed my ass in the hospital," Randy muttered to himself before drinking his medicine.

"What was that?" Mickie said, with her hands on her hips.

Randy cleared his throat, "I love you," he said in a high pitched voice, and then smiling his award winning smile.

Now it was Mickie's turn to smile. "Oh, I get it. What is the big Randy Orton to scared to repeat what he said?" Mickie teased.

Randy's eyes widened with shock, "Me, Randy Orton, scared to repeat myself to you. Pshh, yeah right."

"Prove it." Mickie said sternly.

"I don't need to prove anything to you, Micks," Randy said as he went into the bathroom to rinse his face with cold water. Mickie only followed, and placed her hands on the sink in front of Randy, so now he was enclosed within her vicinity. Although he could easily have moved her, he didn't want to ruin her thoughts, that she could actually intimidate him.

Randy inhaled a deep breath, "Alright Mickey Mouse, I _said_ that if I had known you were going to be so bossy and annoying, I would have just stayed my ass in the hospital."

Mickie pursed her lips for a second, "Hmm."

"Hmm? That's all you're going to say. See with you, there is totally nothing to be afraid of." By now Mickie was already out of the bathroom, and it looked to be as if she was heading out of the hotel room.

"Wait. Where are you going? You're not mad are you?" Randy asked as he walked towards her.

Mickie shook her head, "No, I'm definitely not upset Randy. Why would I be? Besides I'm not the one that's going to have to resort to masturbating in order to fulfil his sexual needs for the next two weeks." Mickie looked to see Randy's reaction, and was quite amused by it.

"What exactly are you saying Mickie?" a very worried Randy asked.

"Let me say this in plain Orton language. No...Sex...For...Two...Weeks." Mickie said as she began to turn the knob, but stopped to say one more thing to Randy.

"Maybe next time, you'll think about the consequences of the words you say. Love you," Mickie said as she smiled widely, before closing the door on a very depressed Randy Orton.

* * *

While Mickie and Randy were discussing their sex life , Cody and Kelly just finished a quickie in their room. Kelly was lying on Cody's chest, as Cody's hands ran through her blond locks. He inhaled the scent of her hair, before kissing the top of her head.

"God," Cody began as she yawned and stretched his arms, before placing them on Kelly's back, "That was amazing."

Kelly smiled to herself, before looking up at Cody, "I know what you mean." She said as she began to trace the outline of Cody's chest and nipples, which made a chill run down his spine.

"Yeah, I mean the way your mouth..." Cody said before his thoughts trailed off to the previous two hours. It was an understatement to say that he was in heaven.

"Cody," Kelly said sternly, still tracing his chest muscles.

The son of the American Dream laughed, "Sorry, I'm just saying. You're a FREAK Miss. Kelly."

Kelly raised her body so now she was sitting on the bed "I am not."

Cody laughed, before shrugging, "If you say so."

"Cody."

"Mhm?"

"What are your thoughts on Randy?"

Cody sighed. Why is it that everyone always asked him this question, as if he was intertwined with Randy's mind. It was if as Kelly had read Cody's mind when she said, "I mean you know him better than me right."

Again Cody sighed. "Kelly, the thing with Randy is that he does the things he does, to cover up for his insecurities, hurts, and vulnerability. I've had some one on one time with the guy, and he gives great advice. Whether it is about wrestling or even dating."

"Wait, have you talked to him about me?"

Cody nodded, "He was the one that told me to not give up. Trust me Kelly, you are one stubborn girl, and I almost, _almost_ gave up any faith that you would go out with me."

When Kelly, didn't say nothing to his response, he continued. " Yeah, he's an asshole at times, but aren't we all. It just pisses me off when people judge him, without really getting to know him. Having him as my mentor is one of the best things that's happened to me in the WWE. Well besides being champion of course," he said as he smirked.

Kelly smiled a half smile, "Wow, I never knew you thought so highly of him."

"He's a good guy Kelly. And for what it's worth I think he's good for Mickie."

"As much as this hurts to say, I'm going to have to agree with you."

Cody smiled, as he then proceeded to get off the bed, and put his boxers and pants on.

"Where are you going?" Kelly asked.

"Ted and I are just going to train for a bit," Cody started, but paused as he saw the sadness growing on Kelly's face. He crossed the room to wrap her in his arm, before cupping her face.

"But I promise, as soon as we're done I'll come back here."

"Promise," Kelly said as she looked at him with those persuasive puppy dog eyes that she seemed to have.

"Promise," Cody replied back, before pulling her into a deep kiss. If it wasn't for Cody's incredible will power, they probably would have had sex again.

Two hours had passed and Cody and Ted had just finished their training session. "That flying bulldog you did off the top rope was sick," Ted said to Cody as he patted his shoulder.

"Thanks. I don't like to do it often though. I don't know I just get hesitant."

Ted merely shook his head, "Nah, don't be scared. Use it; it's a really good move." Cody smiled and continued to gather his stuff into his gym bag as the duo headed back to the hotel. They got into the car, and Ted started the engine.

"So you and Kelly, you guys serious?" Ted asked while driving.

Cody nodded his head, "I think so. I mean I like her a lot, but sometimes I don't get the same feeling from her. Sometimes I just think she wants me for sex."

Ted laughed, but quickly recomposed himself when Cody shot him a glare. "Sorry, but you have got to be one of the biggest idiots I have ever seen in my life. Do you see the way the girl looks at you?"

"Really?" Cody asked while he smiled to himself.

"Yes really. I can tell she likes you a lot. She probably had her heart broken before, and doesn't want her feelings all open like that."

"Ted, I swear you're some type of love guru. She told me about something like that in her past,"

Ted smiled, "Yeah, I know I'm good."

"So have you spoken to Orton recently?" Cody asked his fellow Legacy partner.

"Yeah, I was just at his room before I met you downstairs. He was in some sort of shock, and kept muttering something like "no sex." That dude seriously has some problems."

Cody laughed, "Well, at least now he will stop yelling at us. I mean we both know the reason why he was so angry these past weeks, was because Mickie wasn't with him."

"I must say, I never would have seen it coming, but now that it happened, I don't know how Randy ever survived without her."

Cody couldn't help but agree with him. It was like Randy and Mickie were just meant to be together, and he desperately wished that that would be the same for him and Kelly. "I know what you mean. But Ted, when are _you_ going to find a girl to settle down with, and stop sleeping around."

Ted laughed, " Cody, Cody, Cody, do you think a good-looking man such as me, is meant to settle down?"

Cody rolled his eyes, "Whatever man. One of these days, she's gonna show up from nowhere, and turn your world upside down."

"Yeah, we'll see about that. By the way, don't you want your fifty dollars for actually getting Kelly?"

"Naw keep it, trust me, she worth so much more than that. Or you could say, she's simply priceless." This comment caused both Ted and Cody to burst out in laughter.

"Cody, do me a favour. Never say that line outside of the ring again."

* * *

Mickie returned from her long jog, and came into the hotel hoping to find John. She dreaded that she would be breaking his heart, but knew that it had to be done. She walked into Randy's room, to find him sprawled out on his bed, with his eyes closed. Assuming he was sleeping, she took off her shoes, and went to cuddle beside him. She rubbed his head with her right hand, and a slow smile began to creep on Randy's face.

"I just had the worst dream," he said as she opened his eyes.

"Oh yeah..What about?" Mickie asked.

Randy let out a yawn, "It was a nightmare. I dreamt that you said that we weren't going to have sex for two weeks."

Mickie smiled, "That wasn't a dream Randy. I really did say that."

"What I don't understand is why? I mean you're the one that wanted to know what I said."

"Are you trying to put the blame on me Randy?" Mickie asked in an authoritative voice. Randy knew he was in trouble, and knew better than to say yes, for she would probably make it three weeks without his favourite activity.

"No," he mumbled.

Again Mickie smiled, "Yeah, I thought that would be your answer." Mickie was still playing through Randy's hair, massaging his scalp while he lied still beside her.

"Whatever, I can last. It's you I'm worried about."

Mickie stopped playing with his hair, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on Mickie, be both know that you're more likely to give into temptation than me."

Mickie gasped, as she got up from the bed, stood up and crossed her hands over her chest. "That's not true."

Randy chuckled, "Yes it is. Need I remind you that you're the one that literally jumped on me like a sex addict that night in ."

"That was just one time."

Randy shrugged, "Whatever helps you to sleep at night Mickie."

"I'm not a sex addict," Mickie defended.

"I thought we were done with that argument, unless you're just trying to convince yourself that you're not," Randy said as he raised one eyebrow.

"All I'm saying is that I'm not," Mickie said as she pouted.

Randy got off the bed, to stand right in front of Mickie. "Prove it," he stated as she pulled Mickie closer to him with is left arm, while holding the side of her face with his right hand. He crashed his mouth on hers, as his tongue slid into her mouth. He could feel her hesitancy to kiss him back, so he just went in deeper. Soon he felt her hot tongue twist with his as it entered his mouth. He could hear her let out soft moans, and knew that this was his perfect opportunity. He slowly slid his hand down to her breast, as he grasped them firmly. He then moved his mouth just right under her jaw line, and began to place soft kisses there. Again Mickie let out another moan, but this time she stopped just after the first moan. She opened her eyes, and realized just what Randy was trying to do.

"Nice try," she said as she pushed him back.

Randy smirked, "Can't blame a guy for trying."

Mickie smiled at his comment, but her facial expression changed into sadness. Randy noticed this, as he went to grab her hand.

"Mickie, you alright?"

Mickie nodded, "Yeah I'm fine. I just need to ask you something."

"Okay shoot."

"Well you see that day when I found you in your room. I came there to ask you something. I had this dream, and it was so weird. It was about this guy who proposed to me on a beach, and his name was Randy. And I wanted to ask if, oh I don't know, if by any chance it was you. But I realize how stupid of a question that would be, because if it was you, I would have known by now, and I know you would have told me."

Randy didn't say anything for about a minute. "Yeah, that really is a stupid question," he said as he moved away from her to sit on the bed.

"Yeah, I know, but that doesn't mean that you had to agree with it being stupid," she said as Randy noticed a flicker of anger growing on her face.

He sighed, "I'm sorry. What I meant was that do you really think that I would be with you, after you cheated on me?"

"I guess not."

"I just don't understand why you're so hell bent on finding what happened in your past. I mean it is the past, just get over it Mickie."

Mickie through her hands in the air in rage, "God Randy, sometimes I feel as if you don't listen to me."

Randy rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I get it. You can't go on in your future without your past. You don't feel complete without knowing what happened in those five years, blah blah blah."

"What's your problem huh?!? Are you mad because I was supposed to be some other guy's fiancée?" Mickie asked in anger.

"Oh yeah, because I'm _soo_ jealous of a guy you can't even remember."

"Fuck you Randy."

Randy knew what he said was out of line, so he walked towards Mickie, placing his hands on her shoulder, while looking into her deep brown eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry _again_. I guess I'm being a bit selfish here. I mean I would rather you spend all your energy on thinking about our future together, instead of the past, and some dreams that you don't even know if they mean anything.

Mickie nodded slowly. For now she would stop talking about it, but she knew that this wasn't the last time she would bring it up.

"I don't want to argue with you Randy."

Randy smiled, "Neither do I, Mickey Mouse."

Without any warning, Randy crossed the room to put on his sweater, feeling as if he needed to get outside and clear his head.

"Where are you going?" Mickie asked.

"I just feel like going for a walk or run. I'll be back soon," he said as he began to turn the knob.

"Aren't you forgetting something," Mickie asked before he left.

He turned back, grabbed Mickie's head and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I love you."

Mickie smiled brightly, "I love you too Legend Killer."

Randy smiled as he went back to the door, and was soon out of the room.

* * *

Mickie was feeling hungry, and decided to go downstairs to the cafe, and find something to eat. As she sat down and ate by herself, many thoughts began to run through her head. Of course thoughts of her pasts came flooding back, but mostly thoughts of John Cena. She still hadn't given him the ring back, but knew it must be done soon, rather than later.

"I've only been gone for thirty minutes and you're already day dreaming about me?" Randy asked with a smirk, while he raised one eyebrow.

"Has your ego always been this big, Randy?" Mickie asked as she got up from her table, while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I believe it has actually. Since the day I was born," he said before pulling Mickie into a kiss. He pulled out and grabbed a bag from his jacket pocket.

"Guess what these are," he said as he dangled the bag in front of her.

"You didn't?" she asked as she gasped. "You actually got your prescription pills without me telling you too."

Randy laughed, "I believe I deserve a kiss for that."

Mickie smiled, "I believe you do." She then went up on her tippy toes, to give Randy a kiss. It wasn't as deep as their other kisses, but still full of passion.

"I think I'm going to be sick," a masculine voice said from behind the two. Mickie turned around, to face what seemed to be her worst nightmare. Of course she wanted to have a talk with John, but not like this. Not in front of Randy. As she looked at John, she couldn't help but notice the hate in his eyes that radiated as he looked at Randy.

"John," Mickie whispered, as she unwrapped her arms form Randy's neck and took a step towards him.

"Don't," he said sternly, as he turned around to walk away. Mickie looked to Randy, who gave her an approving nod, and Mickie began to walk in the direction where John had walked. Soon enough she caught up to him, and grabbed his arm, forcing him to turn around.

"Mickie, I don't want to hear any excuses. Just give me my ring back please."

Mickie always kept the ring in her pants pocket, in case she was ever to run into John. She dug into her jeans pocket, to pull out the sparkly ring. She held it out to him, who grabbed in out of her hand.

"John, listen."

"Mickie, I don't want to listen. You broke my heart, there's nothing else to be said."

"I know, and for that I'm sorry. But I couldn't be with you, while m heart was really with Randy. That wouldn't be fair to you or me. I just hope that one day you will find it in your heart to not hate me."

John sighed, "Mickie, I could never hate you. The love I have for you destroys any evil feeling I could ever have towards to you."

Mickie opened her mouth to talk, but John continued. "I just want you to be careful. You may think that you can trust Randy, but trust me; there are a lot of things he's keeping from you. But hey, as long as you're happy right?" John said. He leaned to give Mickie a quick kiss on the forehead, before heading in the opposite direction.

Mickie began to walk back towards the lobby where she had left Randy.

"You okay?" Randy asked when she finally reached him.

"It actually went better than I thought that it would," Mickie said. However, Randy could not help but notice the look of confusion on her face.

"Are you sure? Because it looks to me as if something's on your mind."

Mickie nodded quickly, "I'm fine. Just hold me Randy." And he did just that, as he wrapped his big arms around her petite figure, holding and securing her in the safest place she knew, Randy's embrace. The words that John spoke last, quickly left her mind, for she knew that Randy was one of the few people in this world who she could really trust.

* * *


	16. A Ring and a Party Equals ?

**A/N Thanks to all those that reviewed and put this story on their alerts and favourites. You guys are awesome!!!!  
I was a little disappointed by the amount of reviews, but I updated none the less, because I just love this story.**

**Read && Review**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 16: A Ring and a Proposal Equals ??**

"Damn, would you look at that sexy Latina over there," Ted pointed out as he took off his sunglasses to get a better look at the Spanish sensation that was crossing the street. He rolled down his passenger seat window, as he whistled at the beauty. However, the woman merely glanced at the direction in which the sound had come from, and quickened her pace.

"Burn," Cody laughed from the back seat, as Ted rolled back up his window.

"Amateur," Randy muttered as he turned right at the traffic lights.

Ted slumped in his seat., "Whatever, she wasn't even all that hot."

"Yeah sure, you're just mad because you got rejected. Seriously bro, whistling? Come on, you must have more game then that. But then again, that could explain the reason as to why you're still single," Cody teased.

"I told you," Ted said with clenched teeth," I don't want a girlfriend right now."

"Is it that you don't want one, or you can't get one?" Cody asked as he raised one of his eyebrows.

Ted quickly turned around, trying to grab a hold of Cody's neck, but was unable to reach it, for Cody had moved.

"Boys," Randy said in an authoritative voice. "I swear you guys fucking act like you're two."

"I wonder what's up his ass today," Cody whispered in Ted's ear.

"I heard that," Randy said. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to seem like an ass, I just have a lot of things on my mind."

"Like what?" asked Ted.

Randy ran a hand over his face, " I'm thinking about proposing to Mickie." The truth is that Randy had been thinking about this every since they had gotten back together. He just wasn't sure if it was too soon. The only thing he was sure about was that he was deeply and unconditionally in love with her.

"I think that that is the _stupidest_ idea I've heard in a long time. I mean you guys just got back together, and now you want to marry her?" Ted exclaimed.

"Ted, if you want to remain in my car, you better keep that mouth of yours shut. You got that?"

"Whatever man, I'm just saying that you're going to be making a mistake. You're going to be tied down Randy, no freedom, no flirting with other chicks. What kind of life is that?" Ted asked. Clearly Ted was against Randy marrying Mickie. He knew that he loved her, but to do this, so soon?

"Ted," Randy's deep voice rippled through the car.

"Right. Shutting up now."

"So wait, is that where we're going right now. To like a ring place?" Cody asked.

Randy chuckled, "You're not as dumb as you look Cody."

"Even though I know they're a hidden meaning to that, I'll take that as a compliment. And don't mind Ted, he's just jealous because he's never been in love before."

"Love is for suckers," Ted said defending himself.

"Ted, my man, if you want to remain lonely and miserable for the rest of your life, who am I to stop you," Cody said as he patted his best friend's shoulder.

"Just you wait Teddy. She's going to show up soon, and you won't even know what hit you," Randy said.

"That's what I said," Cody pointed out. Randy laughed as he turned left of the intersection. "We're here," he said as he parked the car at the Tiffany and Co. Store.

Thirty minutes had passed, and to say that Ted had become restless. He kept tapping his foot impatiently as he went to go sit and rest his feet. Seeing that Randy was still not any closer to finding a ring, he decided to voice his opinion.

"Seriously dude, it's been half an hour. Just chose a fucking ring, and let's leave," Ted exclaimed.

Randy turned his head slowly to the son of the Million Dollar Man, and soon his icy blue eyes, pierced Ted's.

"Now I've been taking your shit for about the past hour, but if you make one more remark that's out of line, I will not hesitate to beat your ass in public."

"Whatever, there's a McDonalds close by here. I'll be back," Ted said before turning around and leaving the jewellery store.

"What the fuck is up with him?" Randy asked Cody.

Cody shrugged. "Honestly Randy I have no idea. But I'm guessing that it's because of all this," Cody said as he pointed to his surroundings. Randy raised his eyebrows, to signify that he wasn't following what Cody was saying.

Cody sighed, "All this lovey dovey stuff Randy. As much as he says "love is for suckers," deep down the dude is just crying out to be loved."

Randy nodded his head in agreement. "There's nothing we can do about it though. He's just going to have to find it for himself."

"Or we could hook him up with someone, maybe a diva?" Cody suggested.

Randy shook his head, "There is no way in hell that I am playing cupid."

"Come on Randy. Don't you want Ted to feel the feelings that you feel towards Mickie. Look at how much a difference she made in your life," Cody said trying to persuade Randy. Saying Mickie's name was just the right thing to do, for Randy agreed.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do," as Randy walked away from Cody to look at the gold section of rings.

"Hey Randy, come here and take a look at this sucker," Cody yelled from across the room. Randy walked towards him to look at the ring he was pointing at. There was no doubt in his mind that it was beautiful, big and sparkly, but it just wasn't Mickie. He knew the type of ring he was looking for, and as he turned his head, something caught him from the corner of his eye. It was a ring with a diamond encrusted band, and in the middle was a sparkly mix cut square diamond. He knew it was perfect, and called the sales woman that was behind the corner.

"How much for this?" Randy asked him.

"$15,676, Sir," the woman replied.

Cody whistled at the price, "That's a lot of money Randy. Why don't you get something cheaper?"

"Would you give Kelly a ring that was cheaper?" Randy asked, knowing what his answer would be.

"Good point."

Randy smirked, and returned his attention to the sales woman. "I'll take it. Could you perhaps wrap it in a small blue box, with a white ribbon, and then place a white engagement box inside it."

"Sure, sure, no problem. I must say she is a lucky woman," she replied.

Randy laughed as he shook his head, "Nah, I'm the lucky one." The woman smiled before going to the back to get the engagement box and wrap it. Soon she was back, handed the box to him, as Randy said thank you as he left the store. When Cody and Randy came closer to the car, they noticed a very pissed off Ted waiting for them.

"You know you could have just come back in there, instead of standing out here like an idiot," Randy said when they finally reached him.

Ted rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever can we go now," Ted said in response. Randy was contemplating on smashing his face in the window, or just letting the attitude he caught from Ted's voice slide. His thoughts were interrupted by the ring tone of a cell phone. Realizing it wasn't his, he looked at Cody and Ted. Cody then pulled out his cell phone, looked at the caller I.D before sliding it open.

"Hey babe," Cody spoke into the phone. Randy and Ted both knew who that was. "Where am I? Um Ugh you know I'm," Cody stammered looking to Randy for an answer. Randy rolled his eyes, and quickly pointed to the McDonalds sign across the street. "I'm at McDonald's babe. You know me, I have a guilty pleasure for fast food." Cody sighed a sigh of relief realizing that Kelly believed him. "Yeah, Randy's right here, hold on for a sec."

"It's Mickie, she wants to talk to you," Cody said as he handed Randy the phone.

"Hey," Randy said into the phone.

_Hey, what are you guys doing?_

"You know, just spending some quality male bonding time."

_Aww that's sweet. Hey did you pick up Maria's present. Remember her surprise birthday party is tonight._

Randy didn't answer, but instead muttered "Shit" to himself, for he had completely forgotten about that.

_You forgot didn't you?_

"Nah, nah, I remembered. I'll get it later, don't worry."

_Alright good. __I've got to back and finish setting up for the party. I love you._

"I love you too."

Randy shut the phone, before turning to his friends. "Alright, so we're going to have to make a slight detour before going back to the hotel."

* * *

Randy walked into the hotel room that he shared with Mickie, to find that no one was there. She made him get the present, and she wasn't even there by the time he got back. He decided to watch some T.V as he waited for his soon to be fiancée.

Randy laughed at the program he was watching, just as the door opened. Mickie walked in looking all flushed, and with her hair all over the place. She walked over to the T.V, turned it off, before looking at Randy with a scowl on her face.

"Do you know what time it is Randy?"

Randy looked at his watch, "11:01. Why?"

"And what time does the party start?" Mickie asked with her hands on her hip, as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Midnight?" he guessed.

"And why are you not ready yet?" she asked.

"Well with all due respect Mickie, I was here since 10, and what time did you just come in?"

"Well I was _actually_ doing something, unlike you who was running around doing some male bonding," Mickie exclaimed. He could tell that she was stressed, and pulled her down onto his lap, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Mickie nestled her head on Randy's chest, as Randy took one of his hands to comb through her hair, massaging her scalp.

"I'm sorry, for blowing up at you. I just want this night to go perfect," Mickie apologized.

"Shh, it's okay. I understand. Besides this night is going to be perfect, considering that you planned it. You have nothing to be worried about baby." Randy then kissed her forehead, and lifted her chin with his finger, allowing for their two mouths to meet. It was a quick and gentle kiss but it was filled with affection. Mickie smiled, as she got up.

"Well I'm going to go get ready. But first I have to shower. Would you like to join me?" Mickie asked playfully as she started to unbutton her blouse.

Randy smirked, "Was there even a need to ask Micks?" he said as he swiftly got up from the couch, and grabbed Mickie's hand, leading her into the bathroom.

To say that women really do take long to get ready would be an understatement. After their 10 minute shower, Randy got ready in 10 minutes. He ironed his shirt, put on his clothes, and put on his cologne. He was now wearing a baby blue dress shirt, which brought out his eyes, and dark wash jeans. He finished his outfit off with his black Armani dress shoes, and a diamond Rolex watch. But for some reason, Mickie was still locked up in the washroom, doing God knows what.

"Mickie, we're going to be late, at the pace your going," he yelled from the bed.

"I'm almost done," she replied back.

Randy rolled his eyes, as he walked over to pick up his jacket and take out the engagement ring. He decided to hide it for now for now wasn't the time to propose. He was waiting for the perfect setting and opportunity. He heard the bathroom door open, and stashed it his suitcase. He quickly turned around to make sure Mickie didn't see anything, but instead he turned around to see a spectacular sight. Mickie was wearing a short strapless black dress that hugged her upper body tightly, but had ruffles at the end. She accessorized her outfit with a gold tennis bracelet on one wrist, and 3 gold diamond bracelets on the other, and on her feet were gold Gucci shoes. Her hair was in tight curls, so that it rested just a little bit below her shoulders.

"Wow, you look amazing. No, gorgeous." Randy corrected himself.

Mickie giggled, "Thanks. You clean up nice yourself," she said as she walked to grab a bag that was in her suitcase.

"You can stop staring now you know," Mickie said as she smirked.

Randy laughed, "Sorry. So are you _finally_ ready now."

She nodded, before looking around her, "For some reason I feel as if I'm forgetting something. Oh right, the present. Where is it?"

"Right here," Randy said as he went to get the gift that he put under the bed. Mickie grabbed the box that contained a Gucci handbag, shoes and perfume. "Okay, let's go."

When Randy and Mickie finally pulled up to the South Beach Night Club, the parking lot was fairly full. They entered the nightclub, and Mickie sighed a sigh of relief for there was no sign of Maria. She saw Kelly and Eve at the bar, and excused herself from Randy to go over and talk to them.

"Wow you girls look amazing," she said to the blonde who was wearing a white Dolce and Gabbana dress, and the Latina who was sporting a gold Prada dress.

"Thanks girl, so do you," Eve replied back.

Mickie smiled, "Okay so have you guys told everyone the plan. When Dolph brings in Maria we all yell surprise. But we gotta make sure we're quiet when she enters through the doors, than yell it. "

Kelly nodded her head, "Don't worry Micks we told everyone already."

Mickie smiled, "Good, because nothing is going to ruin this night. But if you'll excuse me, I have to go mingle with the guests," Mickie said before grabbing a Martina from the bar and heading off into the crowd.

"Guys, Dolph and Maria are here," Kofi ran into the club yelling.

"Alright everyone, take your places and please try to make as least noise as possible," Mickie said. The crowd shushed as the blue and purple lights radiated the club. There was loud music bagging now, and everyone waited for Maria to come in. Soon they saw Dolph's bleach blond hair and a beautiful red head on his arm.

"SURPRISE !!!!!!"

"Oh my God. You just told me we were going to a private dinner," she said to Dolph.

"Happy Birthday babe."

Maria smiled as the divas all ran to give her a huge hug.

"Thank you guys so much," she said in gratitude.

"No problem, " Brie Bella said. "Now come on, let's get this party started ya'll." And that's exactly what everyone did.

* * *

Ted had just excused himself from Cody and Kelly, deciding to give the couple some alone time, as he entered the male rest room. As he was washing his hands, he heard a women yelling near the door. He didn't even wipe his hands dry, in fear that someone was getting hurt. When he finally exited the washroom, he followed the yells that lead him to the side door of the club that led to the parking lot, right next to the washroom. He opened the door to find a brunette woman arguing with a strange man.

"Come on, pretty lady. One night with me will make you feel as if you were in heaven," the man said clearly drunk.

"How many times do I have to say this? No. Now if you will excuse me, I have a party to attend to," the brunette said whipping her long brown curls around and began to walk off, before the man caught her arm.

"You're not going anywhere!" he exclaimed as he pulled her back, and tried to kiss her only for her to slap him. The man shook in anger as he closed his hand in a fist and prepare to swing at the lady. However Ted was too quick, and quickly grabbed his hand before it her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ted said with clenched teeth.

"Yeah, and who the hell are you to tell me what I can and cannot do," the man replied. Ted could smell the alcohol oozing out of his breathe, and scrunched up his face in disgust.

"I'm the man that could break your arm in a matter of a second," Ted replied as he twisted the man's arm even further. "Would you like me to demonstrate?" Ted again twisted his arm, not in a way to break it, but just to hurt it. The man yelped in pain, as he yelled "Okay, okay." He glanced at the brunette before heading down the street.

"You do know that I could have handled that myself right," Eve said once the man was gone.

Ted chuckled, "Yeah it didn't look that way from where I was standing."

Eve smiled, "Thank you though; you're not as much of a jerk as I thought you were."

Ted placed his hand to his chest, pretending to be hurt by her words, "Your words wound me, Eve."

"I just like to tell the truth. By the way, why were you even out here?" she asked.

"I heard you're voice, and it sounded like you were in trouble, and clearly I was right."

Eve crossed her arms over her chest, "Well we better get back, you're date is probably waiting for you."

"I didn't come here with anyone," Ted corrected.

"Oh I'm sure you could have just asked a diva to come with you," Eve suggested.

"I don't do divas," Ted said, "No offence," he added after seeing Eve's reaction.

"Well then I'm sure you could have found a woman somewhere here in Miami, I mean you're not _that _unattractive," Eve said as smiled.

Ted laughed, " Ha-ha, you got jokes don't you. But I guess I couldn't find one, because I'm here all alone," he said as he managed to pull a smile. Even though Ted gave a front that he didn't care, deep down he did wish that he came with someone tonight. Soon the sound of the hit song "Good Girls Go Bad," was booming from the club.

"I love this song!" Eve said excitedly. "Come on, let's go dance," Eve said as she tugged on Ted's arm.

Ted shook his head," Naw I don't think so."

Eve pouted, "Come on. One dance won't hurt you. It will be my thank you from me for saving me from that drunkard."

Ted sighed, "Alright, just one dance though."

"Scout's Honour," Eve said as she led Ted back into the club. However they spent the entire night dancing more to one song.

Cody, Kelly, Mickie and Randy were in a booth, witnessing Eve and Ted on the dance floor.

"Wait, I'm I seeing clearly, or is Teddy boy over there actually dancing?!?!," a very confused Cody asked.

"Your eyes see correctly," Randy said as he sipped his drink. "It's a miracle I tell you."

"They're cute together, don't you think Kels?" Mickie asked.

"No," She replied.

"And why not?" Mickie asked back.

"Because, he's just going to hurt her. I mean come on; we all know that Ted doesn't exactly do relationships."

"And isn't that the same thing you said about Randy?"

"Okay so I was wrong once. But 9 times out of 10 I'm right, and Ted is included in that statistic."

"Kelly, Kelly, Kelly, when are you going to learn when to stop judging people?" Cody asked as we wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't judge baby, I can just tell," Kelly said defending herself.

"If you say so. Hey look who just came in," Cody said. The gang turned to look in the direction in which Cody was looking, to find John Cena walking in.

"Please don't come here, please don't come here," Mickie whispered to herself. Unfortunately her prayers weren't answered, for John had walked to their table and was soon standing in front of them.

"How's it going?" he asked the four wrestlers.

Kelly smiled at him, "Good, good how are you?"

Cena shrugged. "I've been better," he said as he glanced at Mickie. Mickie wanted to crawl under a rock, just to get away from the look that John was giving her.

"I actually came over here to have a chat with Randy. You don't mind right Mickie, me taking away your boyfriend over here," John said.

Mickie turned to look at Randy, who gave her a re assuring nod. "Let's go," he said to Cena as he got up from his booth. He leaned down to give Mickie a quick kiss on the forehead. John led him to a corner of the club, away from the loud music.

"Alright so what do you want?" Randy asked John.

"No need for the attitude Orton," John retorted back. "I just came to talk."

"About?"

"You know about your relationship with Mickie, and how much of a lie it is."

"What the hell are you talking about John?" Randy asked. He was trying to figure out what kind of head game John was trying to play.

"Oh come on Randy. You can talk about it with me, because I already know. When do you plan on telling Mickie about you're past together? About how you proposed to her, and that's when you find out that she was sleeping with none other than your best friend, me. Or when are you going to tell her about- - -," Randy knew the last sentence that John was just about to utter, and that's the part of his past that he hurt him the most, and swore not to tell anyone, not even his parents. So Randy grabbed John by the throat and pushed him against the wall.

"You can talk about how she cheated on me, and left me, but never will you mention the rest of it. You got that?" Randy said before letting go.

"Geez, someone is still uptight about that aren't they?" John asked.

"If you're done your shit talking John, I'll be leaving now," Randy said as he prepared to exit himself from their conversation.

"Hey, wait up," John said as he grasped Randy's shoulder, causing him to turn around. John quickly glanced over Randy to see someone walking towards them.

"All things aside Randy, I want to congratulate you. I mean you finally won. And I also wanted to wish you luck, because you're going to have to put up and maybe eventually marry a woman who has no recollection of five years of her life. What kind of woman can't remember her own past," John said smiling to himself. Randy however had no idea as to why John was smiling. His eyes bore into John, as he was trying to figure out why, as John nodded his head for Randy to turn around. Randy followed John's gaze, and turned to find a horrified Mickie staring at him.

"How could you Randy. I trusted you," Mickie said as tears began to well up in her eyes, and within a second she was out of both their sights.

* * *


	17. Payback

**I tried to update faster, and hopefully you guys didn't have to wait too long for this. This chapter actually made me quite sad I must say, but hopefully you guys will all enjoy it. Thanks to those who reviewed!!!**

**Read && Review**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 17: Payback**

Randy didn't know what to do first. He wanted to knock the fuck out of John because he knew that John had seen Mickie walking towards them, and deliberately said what he said, for he knew what the repercussion would be. However the most important thing right now was to chase after Mickie. John grabbed him before he could take another step.

"O dear. She does look angry doesn't she?" John mocked.

"Go to hell John," Randy hissed before releasing himself from John's grip.

Back at the table, Cody, Ted, Eve and Kelly were in a conversation discussing Ted's dance moves.

"Your dancing gave me quite a laugh Ted. What was that move you did again, where you're hands were in the air?" Cody teased, while Kelly laughed.

"Keep laughing Cody. Just remember who the stronger one out of the two of us is," Ted retorted back.

"Stop you two. I think that Ted's dancing ability is just fine," Eve said defending Ted, causing Ted to turn a light shade of red.

"Are you blushing Ted. Wow, I wish Randy were here to witness this. Where is he by the way? Didn't Mickie go look for him?" Cody asked.

Kelly looked up to the crowd to try and spot her best friend, "Maybe they are outside or something. Wait I think I see her," Kelly pointed out. Soon enough Mickie reached her table, and Kelly noticed the redness in her eyes, and the tear stains on her face.

"Mickie," Kelly said concerned, "Are you okay?" she said as she reached to grab Mickie's hand.

Mickie sniffed, as she took her other hand to wipe her eyes, "Could you take me home please?"

"Where's Randy?" Kelly asked.

"Please Kelly," Mickie said softly. Kelly could tell that Mickie needed her right now, so she quickly got up kissed Cody on the cheek and left the group. Within thirty seconds of them leaving, Randy rushed to the table.

"Have you guys seen Mickie?" he asked quickly. Cody looked up at him, and the way Randy's eyes were moving, he could tell that something was wrong.

"Uh, yeah Kelly and her just left, probably back to the hotel. Randy is something wrong?" Cody asked.

Randy shook his head, for he didn't want his friends knowing about his situation right now. "Alright thanks," Randy said before leaving. He ran out the club, rushed to his car, and headed down the street. Unfortunately for him, he managed to hit traffic, on the way to the hotel.

"Are you fucking kidding me!!" Randy roared as he honked his horn. He had two options; either run to the hotel which was only five minutes away, or wait. He decided against the latter, as he hoped out of his car, and began to sprint down to the hotel. Instead of taking the elevator once he reached inside the hotel, he flew up the flight of stairs. He finally reached his door, and wasn't even wondering if Mickie would go to their room, or to Kelly's. He guessed that he would find out in about a second. He opened the door to see a very fragile Mickie in the arms of Kelly.

Kelly looked up at him, with disgust in her eyes.

"Kelly, could you please give us some alone time," he pleaded.

"I don't think she wants to even be near you right now Randy," Kelly replied back.

"Why don't we let her decide," he suggested.

"Sweetie, do you want me to leave," Kelly asked Mickie as she stroked her long brown hair.

Mickie sniffed, before clearing her throat. "It's okay Kelly. I'll be fine."

Kelly nodded, before releasing her best friend from her arms. She passed by Randy to exit through the door, but not before giving him a glare. Randy closed the door behind her, and now it was just him and the love of his life standing in the room. And for some reason he couldn't help but feel as if she was slowly slipping away from him.

"Mickie," Randy began as he stepped closer to her, and extended his hand to touch her.

Mickie backed away suddenly. "Don't touch me," she hissed. She looked up to look at him, but something was wrong. Her eyes didn't hold the same softness and love that it once held. Instead it was filled with hate and anger, and Randy couldn't help the feeling in his chest that he was feeling. His chest felt congested, as if he couldn't breathe, because the one person he had ever loved now despised him.

"Mickie, let me explain please," he pleaded.

"Explain what Randy? How the fuck are you going to explain this?"

"It's not what you think."

Mickie scoffed, "You and I both heard what John said, so don't try to make it seem as if I'm the delusional one."

Truth be told, Randy had no idea how he was going to explain this. Mickie was right, she heard correctly. But he wasn't the one that told him that, but he knew that he couldn't tell Mickie that John had already known, for that would open all the secrets Randy was trying to keep sealed.

"You heard correctly, but Mickie you have to believe me when I say I didn't tell him," Randy said.

Mickie rolled her eyes, "Then who fucking told him Randy, because I sure as hell didn't. And you know why, because I didn't trust him. But for some reason I felt compelled to actually trust you, and look at what a big mistake that was."

"You trusted me because you love me Mickie."

Mickie scoffed, "Yeah, and I don't even know why that is."

"You don't mean that," Randy said with hurt clear in his voice.

"Don't tell me what I fucking mean," Mickie roared.

"Okay okay, calm down, please Mickie."

"You don't get the right to tell me what to do anymore Randy." Mickie replied back, as she went over to the closet to get her suitcase. Randy knew the reason as to why she was doing that, and he just wished that this whole situation was just one big nightmare, which he would be waking up from soon. Randy walked towards Mickie and closed the suitcase that she had opened shut.

"Look at me Mickie," Randy pleaded. Instead Mickie turned her head in the opposite direction, compelling Randy to say it again.

"Look at me!" he said in a more commanding way. Mickie turned her head slowly revealing her blood shot eyes that were filled with despise.

"What," she hissed. Randy then grabbed her face, to make sure that their eyes would be locked on each other.

"I know you think that I betrayed you, and from the way things look, I see why you think that. But Mickie, you have to take everything into consideration. Everything that it took for us to finally be together. Our dislike for one another, which turned into something special, and then that night at my house where we made love for the first time, that proved to me how much you actually cared for me. Then there was the night where I almost died Mickie, where not only would my heart stop beating, but yours too."

"Yeah, well maybe that should have happened, so then I wouldn't be feeling the hurt I'm feeling at this moment," she said as she removed Randy's hands from her face. Randy's heart dropped about ten thousand feet. Had he just heard correctly? Had Mickie actually said that maybe he should have died?

"You don't mean that Mickie, you're just angry right now."

"Stop telling me what I fucking mean Randy. You don't know me!!" Mickie exclaimed.

"Really Mickie, I don't know you? What about the fact that when you were five, you had dreams of becoming a horse back rider. Or maybe the fact that you hate lobsters and all sea food, because when you were twelve a lobster bit your index finger. Should I continue?"

Mickie was surprised that he had remembered all that information, but was not going to forget the reason why she was angry at him. He broke her trust, and there was no possibility in staying in a relationship with him, when there wasn't any trust.

Mickie crossed her arms, and was about to say something in return before Randy placed his finger on her lips, to hush her.

"I love you Mickie James, more than I have ever loved anyone in this world. Every day that the sun comes up, I always check to see if your there still beside me, because to me this is all surreal. And when nightfall comes, I thank God, each day for allowing you to be with me one more day. I know that you're going to stick to what you think is right, but you're going to have to trust me when I say that I never told him anything. I would never do that to you Mickie, why won't you believe me?"

"Because Randy. You're a filthy liar, and I don't believe one thing that comes out of your mouth. The only think you care about is yourself, and your precious little title. For all I know your little speech about how much you "love me", is probably just another lie. "

Was Mickie really serious? Did she really think that Randy didn't love her?

Randy sighed, "Mickie you can doubt everything I have ever done or said, but never doubt the love I have for you."

"Whatever, Randy. Me and you, us, were done, because I can't stay with a man I don't trust," Mickie said as she finished packing her suitcase, and rolled it to the door. She was about to open the door, until she felt a touch on her hand.

"Please, Mickie. Don't," Randy pleaded in a soft tone.

Mickie shook her arm, "Good-bye Randy," she said before closing the door, leaving Randy alone in the room.

Randy couldn't believe what was happening. His reason for being had just left him again. The only women he has ever truly loved since he was 18 years old, and the only woman he will ever love until his death. Randy roared in agony, as he threw everything off the desk, threw the pillows on the bed in every direction, and eventually throwing the lamp at the TV, breaking the screen. He took deep breaths in and out as he tried to calm down, but it wasn't working. The only thing that could calm him down was the smile of his ex-girlfriend. Even though Mickie had cheated on him when they were barely young adults, he had forgiven her, because he could never hate her, no matter how much pain she caused him. He was aware of all her flaws, but to him it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was her. And now she was gone, taking another piece of Randy's heart along with her. Randy punched the wall, and turned around as his back slowly began to slide down the wall. He threw his head up, as the tears he had been holding in this whole time, began to descend, and soon he was unable to control them.

* * *

Ted and Cody couldn't believe their ears when Kelly told them earlier that Mickie and Randy had broken up.

"Great now Randy's gonna be on my ass again." Ted said.

Cody shook his head, "You only think about yourself Teddy. What about him? Imagine the pain he's going through right now."

"Your right, I hope he's doing okay though."

"I doubt it. He really loved her," said Cody. After wards, Cody began to drag on about the new Zelda game that was coming out, but Ted had tuned out, after seeing a certain brunette diva talking on the phone at the end of the hall.

"Dude, were you even listening to me?" Cody asked, after noticing Ted's glazed look.

Ted shook his head, "Sorry man."

Cody smiled, "You know, instead of just staring at her, why don't you just go talk to her. Besides, I got to go see Kelly. You know for some good luck for my match."

"Yeah the match that you got into by betraying me," Ted spat.

"Hey, I thought we were over that stage. It was every man for themselves Ted."

"Yeah yeah, weren't you going somewhere," Ted asked.

"Yeah man. I'll catch you later k?" Cody said as he patted his best friend's shoulder and headed down to the diva's locker room.

Ted was still watching Eve, as he saw her laugh. _She has such a beautiful laugh_ Ted thought to himself.

"Come on Ted, you can do this," he said to himself as he prepared himself to go walk over and talk to Eve. When he finally reached her, Eve said bye to whoever she was talking to, closed her phone, and looked up in surprise to see Ted standing there.

"Hey," she said as she smiled, "I didn't even hear you coming."

Ted smiled, "Clearly. You seemed really into your phone conversation."

Eve laughed, "I guess so. So what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing, just chilling back here, considering that I don't have a match," Ted said in a sad tone.

"Aww cheer up, I don't have a match either, so I guess we can both stay back here together. Wait, unless you and Cody don't plan on interfering with Randy and John's match?" Eve asked suspiciously.

"I guess we're going to have to wait and see," Ted replied.

"I'll take that as a yes," Eve said.

Ted laughed, "I had a blast last night," he blurted out. He had wanted to keep that information to himself, but his mouth had other plans.

"So did I. And don't worry about Cody; he's just jealous because he can't dance as well as you."

"Ha-ha, thanks. But hey I was wondering if you maybe wanna grab a bite before we leave tomorrow night?" Ted asked.

Eve really would have liked to hang out with Ted, but unfortunately for him, she already made previous plans.

"I'm so sorry, but tomorrow's not a good day," Eve replied.

"Oh," Ted said hurt, and Eve sensed this.

"It's not because of you or anything. You're a really fun person to hang with, but my boyfriend is here because he's visiting his parents, and we were planning on spending tomorrow together," Eve explained.

"Boyfriend," Ted repeated.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him in so long, so yeah. But how about the day after?" she suggested.

"Yeah, um sounds good. Listen I got to go find Cody before his match, so maybe I'll see you later," Ted said as he turned around and left, before even staying to hear Eve's reply.

She noticed his change of tone and body language, and wondered if it was something she said.

There was thirty seconds left in John and Randy's Iron Match, and it was 5 decisions for both. There were RKO's, that came out of nowhere, Attitude Adjustments on the announcers table, interference by Legacy who beat up on John, but were later chased by Kofi Kingston, near death experiences, and now it all came down to this. Randy had planned on punting John in the head, but instead found himself in an STF. He had lasted 25 seconds in this position, but couldn't take it anymore, as he tapped at the 4 second mark.

"Your winner, and the new WWE Champion, John Cena," the ring announcer said. Randy watched as John raised, his title, and couldn't believe how bad his luck had become.

This week for Randy had clearly proved to be his worst one of the last year. First he lost Mickie, thanks to John, and then he loses his title _to_ John. People in the halls were whispering to each other, obviously talking about him, since they were glancing and pointing in his direction.

"Do you have something to say," Randy hissed to one worker backstage. The man, who was just talking about him, crumbled under Randy's stare, shook his head and ran off. He had just been in an hour long match against John, and wasn't in the mood to put up with people's shit.

"I see we're back to bullying people, and attempted murder," a voice said from behind him. Randy quickly turned around, for he knew that sweet voice. He was now looking at Mickie, however she wasn't the same. There was a certain demeanour about her that had changed. She was no longer this bubbly diva that he loved, but turned into something sinister. Even though he didn't like that, he was still happy to see her, talking to him.

"Don't get your hope up Randy. I only came here to ask you something," Mickie pointed out.

"What would you like to know?" he asked.

Mickie clicked her tongue, "Well besides the question that everybody is dying to ask, which is how do you feel now that you've lost your title to John, I have a far more important question."

Randy hated the cold tone that Mickie was using, because he knew that he didn't deserve it, and now he was just wondering what it would take for Mickie to believe him. "And that is?"

"Oh, I just wanted to know, you know, what would happen if, say by chance Mr. McMahon found out about your little condition that no one knows about besides me." Now Randy was getting worried, would Mickie reveal his secret about his health?

"You wouldn't," Randy replied.

"But what if I already did?" Mickie asked back.

Mickie had a smirk on her face, and Mr. McMahon's secretary, Jenna, came walking towards the two, but turned to face Randy.

"Mr. Orton, Mr. McMahon would like to see you in his office immediately." Randy nodded slowly, and the secretary left.

Randy turned to look at Mickie, "How could you?"

"Funny, I recall myself asking you that less than 24 hours ago."

"So what is this, revenge?" Randy asked.

"Karma's a bitch isn't it Randy?" Mickie spat. "Now, you better go visit the boss. You wouldn't want him to get angry now would you?" she mocked.

Randy shook his head, as he walked past Mickie, to go see his awaited fate.

Once he reaching the bosses door, he took a deep breath and opened it.

"Randy, take a seat please," Vince said from his chair. Randy felt as if he was in school again, getting called down to the principal's office. Randy walked across the room, to sit in one of the two chairs that were facing Mr. McMahon's desk.

"First I would like to apologize for your loss today. But you do understand that you get no more rematches against John right?"

Randy nodded his head.

"Alright good. Now for the reason as to why I called you here. It has come to my attention that you have a health condition that you have failed to mention to either me or any of my staff."

Randy shook his head in disbelief. How could Mickie expose his secret like that? Did she not realize that she had just put his career in jeopardy?

"I can explain, Sir. I didn't think that it was had any connection to my career or the WWE."

"That's where you're wrong Randy. If anything would have happened to you, your family could have sued us for not taking the proper steps to making sure that you were healthy at all times. Now I have set up various appointments for you that you will attend every month to make sure that your heart is functioning properly. Also you will be receiving monthly medications, to make sure that you never run out. I want you to promise to stay committed to these appointments and medications, is that understood Randy?"

"Yes Sir," Randy replied.

"Okay," Mr. McMahon said before handing a few pieces of papers to Randy. "Now just sign here, and here."

Randy signed where the boss had pointed to. "So wait, I'm not fired, suspended or anything?" Randy asked.

"No. Not unless you have a reason for me to fire you Randy."

"No, no, I just thought that....never mind. Thank you Sir," Randy said as he extended his hand to shake Mr. McMahon's.

"Randy, if you ever need anything, just come and tell me. You are very important to this business."

Randy nodded his head in understanding, before leaving his office.

* * *

Mickie wasn't proud of telling Mr. McMahon about Randy's condition, but he had to know the feeling she was feeling, the feeling of betrayal, from the person that you loved most in the world. Even though she loathed him at the moment, she was hoping that he wasn't going to get fired. She was so into her thoughts, that she didn't notice someone walking down the halls, as she bumped into him. Mickie looked up to see John smiling down at her, and noticed the belt on his shoulders.

"Congrats," she said half smiling.

"Thanks. Hey you okay?" he asked. "Since when do you only give people half a smile Mick?"

"You haven't heard have you? Randy and I broke up," she said solemnly.

"I'm sorry to hear that Mickie," John said sympathetically.

"No you're not John," Mickie said.

"Of course I am Mickie. I care about you, and I hate to see you so hurt." John said as she moved a lose strand from her face.

Mickie shrugged, "So aren't you going to say 'I told you so, Mickie'?" Mickie asked, knowing that he was just dying to say it.

John shook his head, "What good would that do Mickie. Do you think I wanted to be right? I would rather be wrong, than to see you so messed up like this."

"It just sucks," Mickie said.

"What sucks?"

Mickie sniffed, as a tear began to slide down her face, "That I am still so in love with him, even after what he did to me. And was sucks more is that I will probably will never stop loving him."

"What exactly did he do Mickie?" John asked. He wanted to see if she had really believed that Randy had told him her secret, even though he clearly hadn't.

"I don't want to talk about that John, sorry" Mickie replied.

"I understand. I just want you to know that I'm always here for you, no matter what Mickie," John said as he pulled Mickie into a tight hug.

"Thanks John. You're the only man I could truly ever count out," Mickie said as she snuggled on his chest. Even though she knew that he had called her pathetic, she knew she deserved every angry word that John had to say about her. However she wasn't going to bring up the conversation that him and Randy had, for it would just hurt her even more.

Randy watched the two hug from the corner of the hallway, out of sight from the two of them. How was it that the person that was responsible for the break up was the one that was supporting her?

Twenty minutes later, Randy found himself in a bar in downtown Minneapolis.

"Vodka with ice please," Randy said to the bartender.

"Another one? That would be your firth one in a row Mister," the old bartender said to him. "I hope you're not driving yourself home tonight."

"No, he won't. I'll take him," the black haired woman who had been sitting beside Randy said. The bartender nodded, and filled Randy's glass.

"Thanks for the save," Randy said as he downed his drink.

"No problem. But I was being serious; I will be driving you, wherever you have to go to. You are in no condition to drive."

Randy smiled, "I don't accept rides from strangers."

The woman extended her hand, "Jade." Randy took her hand, "Randy."

Jade smiled, and showed a beautiful set of white teeth, "Great, now that we've exchanged names, you will be going home with me."

Randy raised his eyebrows, "I thought you were driving me home, now you're taking me to yours?"

"You know what I meant."

Randy shook his head, "No I believe that you have plans to make it seem that you're taking me home, but then you're going to kidnap me, and take me to your place."

Jade smirked, "And what if I was?" she asked.

Randy leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Then I would say let's go."

Jade turned around in her seat, grabbed Randy's head and lead him to her car and soon they drove off. Randy already knew that this was just want he needed to get his mind off of things, as they entered Jade's house and prepared themselves for a wild night.


	18. To Trust or Not to Trust

**A/N So I noticed that in Chapter 12, there is a part that got really messed up. When I wrote it, it was correct, but I must have pressed something that rearranged the order of some sentences when I uploaded it on FanFic. Sorry for the confusion :(**

**Read && Review Please**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 18: To Trust or Not to Trust**

"Hey boys," Randy said excitedly with a smile on his face, when he entered the RAW locker room and dropped his gym bag. Last night was a very good night for Randy, and that was all thanks to his special friend Jade. Usually he doesn't take the number of a girl he slept with for just one night, but Randy took her number just in case he ever got lonely on his days off.

Cody and Ted looked at each other, before they turned to look at Randy. They were sure that, that was Randy's voice, but the person's happy attitude didn't sound like his. They both stared long and hard at Randy, trying to figure out the reason as to why he was in such a good mood. Unfortunately, Randy noticed their constant staring.

"Is there a problem?" Randy asked, as the two younger superstars snapped back into reality.

Ted shrugged, "No, it's just weird. I thought you would be in a bitchy mood because of Mi---"Ted said before being hit in the back of the head by Cody.

"Because it's Monday night today, and you know that means that we're not going to get our way because all these guest host seem to have it out for us," Cody said, trying to cover up for Ted's slip up.

Randy chuckled, "There's no need to lie Cody, I knew what Ted was about to say. And to answer your question Ted, no I'm not in a bitchy mood today, because I finally realized that Mickie was just a waste of time that distracted me from my priorities that I should be focusing on."

"Ouch," Ted said.

"Yeah isn't that a little bit too harsh Randy?" Cody asked, as he finished lacing up his boots.

Randy shook his head, "Trust me, I'm not half as harsh as I should be. Now enough talk about Mickie, let's focus on how I'm going to get _my_ title back."

"Randy did you not understand the stipulation under that match. If you lost, which you did, you get no more rematches against Cena," Cody pointed out.

Randy smirked, as he clasped both his hands on Cody's shoulder, "Cody, Cody, Cody. Since when have I ever paid attention to the rules?"

**xxx**

"Man, I feel bad for the old guy," Cody exclaimed while he and Ted were walking down the hallways to go to their gorilla positions in about seven minutes.

"Why?" Ted asked confused.

"Isn't it obvious Ted? He obviously didn't mean what he said about Mickie being a waste of time. He only said it to get rid of some of the pain he still feels because he still loves her."

Ted shook his head, "Cody, just because your unconditionally in love with Kelly doesn't mean that the rest of us are in love."

"Oh please Ted. You and I both know that he loved her."

Ted rolled his eyes, "Whoever gives their heart fully to a woman is a fool. All they do is bitch and whine, than break your heart."

Cody stared at Ted, before shaking his heart. "Dude, since when have you started to hate women?"

Ted smirked, "Trust me, I don't hate them. But their only good for one thing, sex. Other than that they are a complete waste of space."

Cody was silent for a second, before realizing something. "Let me guess, you found out Eve has a boyfriend, or you told her that you liked her, and she didn't reciprocate your feelings. But I'll guess against the latter, considering that you're too much of a coward to tell any woman how you feel."

Ted turned to Cody and gave him a dangerous stare.

Cody smiled, "I see I've hit a soft spot, huh Teddy."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Ted said softly.

"Ohh but I think I do. Let me give you a piece of advice, because I'm such a great best friend. You have no reason to be angry at Eve. She had that boyfriend before you, and will continue to have him unless you muster up the balls to tell her how you feel. If you haven't even told her your feelings, than you really gave no reason to be mad."

"You know that there are many times in my life where I want to knock that big head of yours off your shoulders?" Ted asked.

Cody laughed, "Why, because I'm right?"

Ted rolled his eyes, before an angry face appeared, "No because you like to meddle in things that frankly don't concern you. Next time I want your advice Cody, I'll ask," Ted said before walking away from his partner.

* * *

"Kelly, I'm so nervous!" Mickie exclaimed as she her best friend finished applying her make-up.

Kelly put down the powder brush. "Mickie, since when have you ever been nervous for a match?"

"When they involve an actual championship belt."

Kelly smiled, "Good point. But Mickie you are an amazing wrestler, who when she's down finds strength from somewhere down in her soul. I have complete faith in you that you're going to become Diva's Champ."

Mickie smiled back as she hugged her best friend. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Kelly laughed, "Don't worry, I already know that you couldn't' even fathom a life without me."

"Well let's not go that far Kelly," Mickie teased. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Mickie went to go open it.

"Hey," Cody said as he walked in. He immediately walked over to Kelly who accepted him with arms wide open. The two kissed quickly, but in that quick second, Mickie could feel the amount of love between the two, and she couldn't help but feel the emotion that was slowly creeping up on her, jealousy. She sighed as she closed her eyes, remembering the days when it was her and Randy that would look at each other with such love and adoration. Unfortunately for her, things changed.

"Mickie, are you okay?" Kelly asked. Mickie had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear her best friend's previous attempts at getting her attention.

Mickie blinked, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Listen I'm going to go mentally prepare myself for my match, so I'll see you two later." Mickie picked up her hat that was on the desk, and walked out of the locker room.

Cody turned to Kelly, "How is she really doing?"

Kelly sighed, "Honestly, she acts as if she was okay, and that the past couple of months she spent with Randy never happened. But I know that when she's alone, those are the memories that flood in her head."

Cody wrapped his arms around Kelly's waist, "I know what you mean, and Randy is exactly the same. He's acting as if he doesn't care about her or the break up, when we all know that it's tearing him up inside."

"Cody, you have to promise me one thing. That no matter what happens between us, we will _never_ act like those two. That we will never pretend that we never felt those feelings we felt for each other.

Cody nodded, as he placed a soft kiss on Kelly's forehead, "I promise."

"Good. Now let me be the first to congratulate you on your first win without cheating," Kelly teased, as she released herself from Cody's grip to get a water bottle from the small fridge.

Cody chuckled, "You got jokes, don't you? If you must know, I don't cheat. I merely do whatever it takes to win," Cody said trying to defend his actions.

Kelly laughed, "If that's what helps you to sleep at night."

"I'll have you know that I never cheated to get my first tag team championship with Hardcore Holly," Cody said with pride.

Kelly took a sip of her water, "Yeah, that's because that's when you were a good guy."

"I'm still the same guy Kelly."

"At times. Ever since Ted came into the picture, you've changed the way you act in the ring."

Cody sighed, "Listen I really don't feel like arguing about this right now. And besides, I really don't feel like talking about Ted."

Kelly could feel the way his tone hardened when he mentioned Ted's name "Did something happen between you two?"

"Yeah, I finally realized what an ignorant idiot he was."

"What did he do?" Kelly asked.

Cody walked over to Kelly, as he grabbed her hand and pulled her down to the couch. "You can't tell anyone."

Kelly zipped her lips and threw away the key.

Cody laughed, "Well, he's started to develop feelings for Eve, and he found out about her boyfriend. So let's just say his whole view on women has started to take a turn for the worst."

Kelly nodded, "Wow."

"What? I know you have more to say Kelly."

"I was just going to say, that that's interesting, because Eve just told me tonight that she's developing feelings for a certain young DiBiase."

* * *

Mickie skipped down the halls, and everyone could see that she was obviously in a good mood. And why shouldn't she be? She had just won the Diva's Championship from Maryse. She was greeted by "Congratulations" and "You did great" while skipping in the corridors. Unfortunately for her, she was in such a good mood, that she didn't look where she was going.

"Sorry," Mickie said as she bumped into the male figure. She looked up to see who it was, and her heart sank as she gazed into Randy Orton's blue eyes.

He stared at her for a moment, before muttering, "Congrats."

"Thanks," Mickie whispered. Neither one made the first move to get out of the awkward situation, so Mickie decided to try and walk past Randy, but Randy also had the same idea. Both superstars took one step, and ended up right in front of each other. Mickie smiled softly.

"How about, you go left and I go to my right," Randy suggested. This attempt worked, except their bodies managed to brush against each other. Neither could fight the shiver that crept up their spines or the hairs on the back of their necks that began to rise. Even though it was only a gentle and quick brush, the spark that they both felt was toxicating.

Mickie tried to ignore this, as she continued to walk, before Randy called after her.

"So it turns out I didn't end up getting fired, so I guess you're plan backfired," Randy pointed out.

Mickie shifted her belt securely on her shoulder, "I wasn't trying to get you fired Randy."

Randy scoffed, "Really, because from where I'm standing, it sure in hell looks that way."

"I was merely trying to make you feel the way I felt. The feeling of knowing that someone who you loved, betrayed you."

Randy walked towards Mickie, "Yeah the only difference is that I never betrayed you Mickie."

Mickie rolled her eyes, "Do you ever stop lying Randy? Just admit it. You told John."

Randy threw his hands in the air out of anger, "Are you serious Mickie. Do you still seriously believe that I told him?"

"Yes, I do."

Randy shook his head slowly, "Well than you're just as naive and stupid as I used to think you were."

Mickie's nose flared as anger began to stir within her, "I am not stupid, nor am I naive."

"Yes you are, because if you really loved, and trusted me, than you would know that I would never do anything like that to hurt you Mickie."

"I did trust you Randy, but you broke that."

Randy rolled his eyes, "You know what Mickie, if you really want to believe that, than go right ahead. I'm sick of living in the past, and quite frankly I'm ready to move on."

Mickie's heart dropped at Randy's final words. She had never really thought of Randy moving on, and hated to think about him wrapping his arms around someone else that wasn't her. However, she knew that there was no future for her and Randy, for trust was the fundamental basis of a relationship, and in their relationship, there wasn't any anymore.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Mickie said.

"Good," Randy started. He began to walk away, before turning back.

"By the way Mickie, one of these days you're going to find out the truth and that I didn't break your trust. But I hate to say, that by then, it will be too late."

Randy's words began to play within her head, as she entered the Diva's locker room, and breathed a sigh of relief as she realized that no one was in there.

"_By the way Mickie, one of these days you're going to find out the truth and that I didn't break your trust. But I hate to say, that by then, it will be too late."_

Mickie felt a tear trickle down her eye, and quickly wiped it. She finally realized that it was really over between her and Randy. No more late nights, just talking about anything. No more laughing at the stupidest things in life, that only they would get. No more passionate love- making, that just proved their love for each other anymore. And most importantly, there wouldn't be any more of that one person that she loved more than anything in this world. Who was not only her boyfriend, friend and lover, but also her rock and joy. Mickie again wiped another tear. However, why should she care about what Randy had just said? It's not like there was even a little bit of doubt in her mind that Randy wasn't the one that told John.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the vibration of her phone. She flipped it open to read a text message.

**Bored. Meet me in my locker room.  
- - John**

Mickie smiled as she read the text message. Spending time with John would be a sure way to forget about her problems right now.

Within two minutes, came a knock on John's door. He smiled as he saw Mickie waiting on the other side of the door.

"That was quick. You just couldn't wait to see me could you?" John teased.

Mickie smiled. "Shut up," she said as she pushed John and entered his room.

"First things first, Congratulations Miss James."

"Why thank you, Mr. Cena. Did you watch my match?" she asked.

"Of course I did! You did really great," John said as he placed a kiss on Mickie's cheek.

"Enough about me, congratulations on not getting a beat down from Legacy tonight."

John laughed, "It looks like Randy found a different another victim. Poor Kofi though."

Mickie remained quiet, after John mentioned Randy's name. John realized the reason for her silence and quickly apologized.

"Hey, I'm sorry," John said as he softly placed his hand on Mickie's forearm.

Mickie shrugged, "It's okay. I really should be getting over it by now."

John shook his head, "Trust me, when you're in love with someone, it takes a while to get over them. I know this from experience."

"John, how did you ever manage to forgive me?" Mickie asked.

"I don't know. I guess I saw that you were happy, so that's all that mattered to me. Although I did wish that you could be that happy with me."

Mickie bit her lip, "Well, I'm definitely not happy now."

John peered into Mickie's eyes, "Mickie, what exactly did he do?"

She wasn't sure if she should tell John, but he had been such a good friend that she decided that she could trust him. "You have to promise me that you won't be like Randy, and tell people John."

John placed his right hand in the air, "Scout's Honour."

Mickie sighed, before she began. "Well I'll just give you the important facts. When I was about 22 years old, I had an accident, as a result of attempting to do a Shooting Star Press, and I did it incorrectly and landed wrong. I suffered a major concussion that left me with amnesia when I woke up, and now I can't remember 5 years of my life. The only reason why I remember doing that move was because when I wanted to try it again, my father told me that's how I got the concussion in the first place. So when I heard you say those things about me being pathetic because I can't remember some parts of my life, by the way I forgive you for that, I realized that Randy must have told you because he's the only person I ever told.

John remained silent, as he took in the information that Mickie just told him. Mickie, however, was not ready for the next set of words that John was about to say.

"He never told me Mickie."

Suddenly the whole world seemed to stop. Mickie froze as she realized what John had just said. Randy never told him, Randy never told him. How could that be, for Mickie had never told John this.

Mickie shook her head rapidly, "No, no, he must have told you John, because I never did."

John sighed, "I found out a while back Mickie. This doctor named Dr. Harrington called you one time, and I picked up because you had left your phone in my room. I was concerned about you, so I pretended to be your husband, that way she would tell me what exactly was wrong with your health. I thought you were dying or something, and I was worried, so I snooped around. She told me everything, and I probably knew about this before Randy ever found out. Mickie I wish you had told me, that that was the reason as to why you two broke up, so I could have stopped it."

Mickie couldn't believe what she was hearing. The man who she was in love with, had been telling the truth, and now she had lost him for good. A whole bunch of emotions began to stir in Mickie's body including anger. She was angry at John, but most of all she was angry at herself for not trusting Randy.

"Oh my God!!! What have I done?" Mickie asked herself as her eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry, Mickie," John said trying to apologize. He reached for Mickie's hand but she quickly moved.

"III...have to go," Mickie said as she walked towards the door and ran out the room.

John couldn't help the smile that was beginning to form on his face. Even though Mickie had realized that Randy never did anything wrong, he knew that it wouldn't change things, for Randy would never take her back, causing Mickie to crawl right back into his arms.

Mickie ran all the way from John's locker room to Randy's. Unfortunately when she got there she realized that no one was there. All hope began to drain from Mickie's body, until she saw a hooded figure walking down the other side of the hallway. She began to scream Randy's name down the hall, hoping to get his attention.

Randy was wondering who was calling his name so hysterically, and was surprised to see Mickie running towards him. He turned around and stopped, when Mickie came closer.

"Randy," Mickie said out of breath.

Randy raised his eyebrow, "Yes."

"I am so sorry Randy," Mickie choked out before the tears began to descend.

Now Randy was beyond confused, "For what?"

Mickie tried to blink the tears away, before wiping them. "I should have trusted you Randy, and I don't know why I didn't. I feel like such an idiot. And I know I don't deserve your forgiveness Randy, but please, please, find it in your heart to forgive me."

Randy stared at Mickie, for he couldn't understand what exactly made her realize this. Many questions and answers ran through his head, before one answer kept coming up. John Cena.

"What did John tell you?" Randy asked.

"It doesn't matter Randy."

Randy ran his hand over his face, "What did John tell you Mickie?" he asked more harshly.

"He basically told me what you have been saying all along, that you never told me. He found out when my doctor called my phone, and he picked up and tricked her into telling him everything."

Randy nodded his head, "I see." Randy then turned around and began to walk, before Mickie ran in front of him and stopped him from walking by placing her hand on his chest.

" 'I see,' is that all you're going to say?" she asked.

Randy sighed, "What exactly do you want me to say Mickie. That I love you and forgive you, and let's just pretend like none of this happened, and move on. Well here's a reality check Mickie, I meant what I said before. One day you would realize that I was telling the truth, and that by then it would be too late."

"What are you trying to say Randy?"

"I'm saying that it is over between us Mickie. There is no future for you and me. Isn't this what you wanted?"

Mickie shook her head, "It was, when I thought..."

Randy interrupted her, "Exactly, you thought. You weren't even sure if I told him or not Mickie. Don't you see what's wrong with that? There wasn't even any trust between the two of us to begin with."

"Yes there was," Mickie defended.

"If there was, than we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

"I trust you Randy, whole heartedly now."

Randy scoffed, "Well, it's a bit too late for that isn't it. Besides I don't. You do have seemed to forget that_ you_ told Mr. McMahon about my condition, and in doing so, you broke _my_ trust."

"I only did that because I thought you had done the same," Mickie said.

"What kind of person does that to a person that they supposedly love?" Randy asked.

"I don't 'supposedly' love you Randy. You know how I feel. I can't even breathe when you're not near me, and I can't fall asleep without hearing your voice. Do you know how hard these past few days have been for me? It's been like hell times 100. Randy, please just forgive me, just tell me you still love me, and that everything will be okay," Mickie pleaded as she touched Randy's hand.

Randy shook his head as he shook Mickie's hand off his, "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"You... you don't love me anymore?" Mickie choked out. The tears were filling up in her eyes, and she knew that within seconds, they would descend again.

"I'll always love you Mickie, but I just can't be with someone I don't '_trust' _now can I_?_" Again Randy tried to walk away, but Mickie stopped him.

"Randy, please," she pleaded.

"Mickie the sooner you get this through your head, the better. We are over. There is no more you and me, and there never will be. Do yourself a favour and forget about me, because holding on to this false hope that we will be together one day is only going to hurt you even more."

On cue, her tears descended. Randy winched as he realized the pain her words were causing her, but knew that she had caused it on herself. If she had only trusted him in the beginning, none of this would have happened. Mickie tried to fight back the tears, for she didn't want to cry in front of him, but they just wouldn't stop.

"Randy, I love you. Please... don't do this," she sobbed.

"I'm sorry," he said as he pushed past her, and walked away until all Mickie could see was his back. She didn't even have enough strength to stop him, for soon her legs began to shake, and eventually they gave out from the weight of her upper body. Mickie's chest began to heave in and out as she sobbed heavily, alone in the hallways. Her eyes were hurting as they turned red and puffy, and her cheeks were wet from all the tears, but the worst pain was the feeling that she was feeling inside her chest. Her heart felt as if it weighed 1000 pounds. The worst part was knowing that she had caused all of this.

She had caused her relationship to crumble, and she had caused Randy Orton, The Legend Killer, the love of her life to walk away from her.

She finally let out a loud cry, releasing all her pain and sorrow that was trapped within her.


	19. No Second Chances

**A/N: So I know that I've been gone for a really long time, but it's just been tough with school and exams. So here it is, the long awaited Chapter 19 lol. I'm sorry for making you guys wait. Thanks again to all my reviewers and those how have added this story to their favourites and alerts. You guys rock !!!  
**

**Read && Review **

**Chapter 19: No Second Chances**

_August 24__th__ 1997 _

"_What if they don't like me, Randy?" a very insecure Mickie asked. Randy had just told her that she would be meeting a couple of his close friends, and right now there were in his car, on the way to meeting them. Mickie began to brush her hair with her hands, making sure that there was no hair out of place._

_Randy chuckled, as he placed his free hand on Mickie's leg, "Of course they'll like you Mickie, you don't have to worry about it. And your hair looks perfect by the way." _

_Mickie smiled softly, "Thanks, but I'm just really nervous."_

"_What's there to be nervous about Micks. Besides, you've already met Mark, Damon, Zack, and Jason."_

"_They're going to be there?" a very excited Mickie asked. It was much better knowing that at least four people that were going to be at the bar were people she had already met. _

"_Yeah, so really your only meeting one more person, and that's John," Randy reassured. _

"_And why didn't you tell me this from before, instead of making me worry?" Mickie asked as she gave Randy a scowl. _

_Randy shrugged, "I don't know, it's kind of funny to see you worry."_

_Mickie sighed, "Alright, well now I feel much, much better," she said as she grabbed Randy's hand that was on her leg, and held it. "Why haven't I meet John before?"_

_Randy turned left at the intersection, avoiding traffic. " He moved back to Boston, when we were 14, and now he's back. He's actually going to enrol into our University." _

"_Oh really, I'm sure you're very happy about that," Mickie said. _

_Randy smiled, "Yeah I am. We've known each other since we were six, when his family moved next door, and have been best friends ever since."_

"_I've never seen you glow like this Randy," Mickie teased. _

_Randy turned to glare at Mickie, "I'm not glowing Mickie James, I'm just happy. If it wasn't for him, I would have gone down the wrong path of drugs, drinking and shit like that."_

"_Well I'll remember to thank him then," Mickie replied. _

"_You two will get along really well, I can just picture it," he said as he turned to smile at Mickie. _

Little did Randy know how _well_ they would be getting along.

**xxx**

"How could I have been so stupid?!?!" Mickie said in between her hysterical sobs. She was laying on top of Eve, as the Latina lightly stroked Mickie's hair, in effort to calm her down.

"You weren't being stupid sweetie. You made a mistake. It's something we all do," Eve said.

Mickie sniffed, "Well my mistake cost me the love of my life. I'm never going to get him back guys,"

Kelly crossed the room, and kneeled in front of Mickie to make sure that she was looking at her in her eyes. "Listen Mickie, you're going to get him back okay. We all know how much he loves you and it won't be long until you're crying in his arms, and not Eve's."

Again she sniffed, as she rubbed the snot from her nose with her forearm, " No, Kelly you don't understand, you weren't there. He was very firm with the words he was saying, and he made it very clear that we would never be together. He's never going to forgive me."

"Well, you just never know Mickie. I know that he will take you back," Kelly replied, as she tried to keep up the positive attitude.

Mickie rose off of Eve, as she stood up on the bed. "Listen you guys, I really appreciate you trying to cheer me up. But please don't think of me as some naive fool, and lie to me." Mickie winched as she just noticed that she called herself the same thing Randy had called her.

"Mickie," Eve started as she tried to reach for her friend. However Mickie moved.

"If you don't mind, I'd like some time to myself," Mickie told her friends. Kelly and Eve looked at each other before returning their gaze to Mickie. "Seriously, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

Kelly nodded, "Just call us, if you need anything, and I mean _anything._" Mickie smiled as Eve and Kelly both gave her a re-assuring hug before leaving her room. All of the sudden Mickie was left with a sense of loneliness, which she was going to have to get used to. She crawled back into her bed, while clutching her favorite teddy bear that she named Snoopy, and prepared herself to go to sleep. However, a couple tears would fall before she would finally drift off.

Eve and Kelly had taken the elevator down to the lobby, and were sitting in the posh waiting room, which was filled with black leather couches, a large flat screen TV and had a beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

Eve took a sip from her Orange Cocktail, and placed it back on the glass end table. "Do you think she's going to be okay anytime soon?" she asked Kelly.

Kelly shook her head as she stated her one word answer, " No."

"No need to be so blunt about it," Eve responded.

Kelly shrugged, "I'm just being honest. It kills me to see her like this, but if she continues to push everyone away, then she's just going to make things worse for herself. Wallowing in loneliness isn't going to help things, only make her reminisce on the times she had with Randy."

"Good point. I'm just worried that she's going to be too focused on her personal life, to think about her professional life," Eve stated.

Kelly ran a hand through her blond locks, " Doesn't she have a match two weeks from now, against Jillian?"

Eve nodded, " Yeah, and let's just hope that her head will be on right by that time."

"Right. Now on to more happier news, have you told Ted yet?"

Eve blushed like a giddy teenager, and this seemed to happen every time Ted's name was mentioned. "About me liking him, or me breaking up with Jason?"

Kelly smiled "Ha, you should see yourself right now, and both."

"No and no," Eve responded.

Kelly smirked, "Well then this is your perfect opportunity, because here the two amigos come."

Eve turned around, and saw Cody and Ted walking together but was met with Ted Dibiase's cold stare. A shiver ran through her spine, as she focused on Ted, trying to figure out just what exactly was wrong. Ted turned to Cody, and she could have sworn that he told him that he was going to meet him upstairs. Her guess proved to be right, as Ted turned around and headed for the elevator. Eve felt an elbow hit her arm, and turned around to see Kelly mouth go.

Eve stood and proceeded to walk towards the elevator. Thankfully, it hadn't come yet, for she met up with Ted. She grabbed his hand in order to turn Ted around, and again was met by that cold glare.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

Ted stared at her for a moment before answering, "I'm fine."

"Okay, well I know that's a lie. But hey, do you wanna go somewhere for lunch or something. I feel like I haven't spoken to you in so long, and maybe we could talk about what's bothering you."

"I'm busy."

Eve folded her arms, "Really? Busy doing what?"

Ted laughed, "I haven't realized that you have become my second mother."

Eve shook her head, "I'm not. I'm just trying to figure out what's wrong with you."

"Well don't," he said sharply as he tried pressing the elevator button for the 15th time.

"Okay seriously, what's up? I mean, what is really going on with you?" the Latina asked. To say that she was getting annoyed would be an understatement.

Ted stepped closer to her, "You really wanna know what's wrong? Well I'll tell you _Eve_. You know what sucks? When a girl that you thought you had chemistry with, turns out to be nothing but a whore. I mean why flirt with me Eve, when you knew you had a boyfriend. So yeah, when I said I was busy, I lied. I just really don't want to be hanging around a girl like you," Ted spat.

Eve sighed as she prepared for her comeback, " You know what else sucks? When a girl breaks up with her boyfriend for a boy that turned out to be nothing but an asshole."

Ted looked startled at Eve's lasts words. He ran a hand over his head, as he tried to recollect his thoughts. He had just realized that Eve broke up with her boyfriend for him, and this was how he repaid her. "Eve, I'm so sorry," he said trying to apologize.

Eve put a hand in front of her, "Save it DiBiase." The elevator finally came, but Ted still stood there. "Shouldn't you be going, I mean you don't want to be hanging around a girl such as myself right?"

Ted opened his mouth, but knew that right now he had no words to say that could possibly take back the things he said. Instead he stepped inside the elevator, and watched as the elevator doors and any hope of being with Eve close in front of him.

* * *

The next day was Monday Night Raw, and John Cena had successfully defeated Randy Orton in Randy's rematch to retain the WWE Championship. He was now in his locker-room, packing his things into his gym bag, when he heard a knock on his door. He put his bag aside, as he went to open the door, and was not surprised to see who was standing there.

"I'm amazed you haven't already knocked on any of my doors," John said.

Randy rolled his eyes, as he moved passed him to enter his room. "Why did you tell her that you told me?"

John smirked, "Told who?"

Randy rolled his eyes, "Don't act dumb Cena. You know who I'm talking about."

Cena shook his head, "No I don't believe I know who you're talking about." Randy glared at Cena, which caused him to laugh. "Ohh, you're talking about Mickie. I don't know, I just felt like being nice."

Now it was Randy's turn to laugh. "Listen the least you could do is tell me the truth, after all you did try to kill me."

John gasped, acting as if what Randy had just said offended him. "How could you say such a thing Randy? I would _never_ try to hurt, or even kill you Randy."

"Too bad you've already done both," Randy muttered.

"What was that?" John asked.

Randy shook his head and ignored Cena's question, "You didn't do it to be nice, because frankly you don't have a decent bone in that body of yours. Now tell me the real reason John."

John smiled, "Alright, alright. Geez, I never knew you knew me so well Randy. I'm flattered."

Again Randy rolled his eyes, "Is this all a game to you John? Because you keep failing to remember that you constantly continue to hurt the same two people. Now tell me."

John shrugged, " I don't know, I guess I did it, because I know how you are Randy. If she realized she made a mistake, you still wouldn't take her back, and guess who she would come crawling back to. I knew from the moment she overheard our conversation that she would automatically think that you told me. All I had to do was wait for her to tell me the reason why you two broke up."

"You're sick," Randy stated plainly.

"Yeah I know," John responded. "Is that all you came here for?"

"No, I also came to give you this," Randy said as he tossed an envelope in John's direction.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's an invitation from your mom, inviting me to you cousin Miranda's wedding. For some _odd _reason she's still under the impression that you and I are still best friends. So my question to you John, is when do you plan on telling the truth for once in your life?"

"I just did, didn't I?"

"Don't get smart with me John," Randy warned. "Now that Mickie and I are done, you could leave me the hell alone."

"Randy, you'll never get rid of me," John stated.

Randy ran a hand through his hair, "What the hell have I ever done to you John. First you steal my fiancée, then you steal my girlfriend yet again, and then you tried to kill me. Is there anything I'm missing?"

John smiled, "Your forgetting that I might have been the father of that unborn baby that she aborted . Poor Mickie, killed the baby, all because she was afraid of what you might say. How does it feel Randy, to know that you're the cause of that?"

Randy didn't know what came over him, but he found himself pinning John against the wall, with spit flying from his mouth. "Now you listen, and you listen good. _Never_ in your life, will you mention what you just said again, you got that?"

"Uh huh," John managed to choke out. Randy let him go, and headed for the door, but was stopped by John's words.

"You do know that she's going to find the truth out eventually."

Randy didn't turn around, but left John's room, because for some awkward reason he knew that John was right.

**xxx**

_August 24__th__ 1997 _

_John's POV_

"_So is his girlfriend cute?"I asked Mark_

_Mark smirked, "Yeah she's a cutie, and she has this amazing body, very voluptuous. Don't tell Randy though." _

_I smiled, "Nah don't worry."_

"_Hey man, it's great to have you back," Damon said, "And I know Randy's more than happy to have you back too." _

_Randy Orton. My best friend since I was a toddler. I would do anything for that man and I literally did. It was I who took the fall for him, when drugs were found in his car. I just couldn't let his parents think that their perfect son wasn't perfect at all. I had already gone through that with my parents. And knowing how strict his mom was on him, I knew she would probably send him to some military school. So I told the cops that the drugs were mine, spent a night in prison, and got released on a $1 500 bail, which Randy helped to pay. The only thing that sucked was that I now had a criminal record, and every time I looked for a job, it took hours of paperwork. But of course I would do it all over again in a heartbeat. _

"_Dude, still quite the day dreamer I see," a voice said that was all too familiar to me. I turned around and saw that same smirk that I always known since I was six. I got up and we embraced. I patted him on the back, "It's been too long Orton." _

_Randy smiled, "Yeah I know." My eyes glanced beside Randy, and I saw a petite brunette standing there. She gave me a shy smile, and I grinned back. I looked at her up and down as I wondered how Randy managed to get such a classy girl such as herself. _

"_You must be Mickie," I said as I extended my hand. She took it as I said, "I have heard many great things about you." _

_She smiled, "Likewise." _

_I returned the smile, and turned my attention to Randy, "You've been telling her lies, I see." _

_Randy laughed, "Shut up, there's not that much bad things to say about you." _

_I grinned, "Randy, I'm flattered." _

"_So all of us are going to be together at University of Missouri huh?" I asked._

_Mark, Damon, Zack, Jason, Randy and Mickie nodded their heads. "Wow, this should be an interesting year," I said as I raised my glass in effort to make a toast. _

**xxx**

It was no surprise that Mickie wouldn't be in her right frame of mind, so when she lost to Alicia fox, it came as no surprise. Thank God it wasn't for the belt or else Mickie would have lost not only her man, but also her title. She was sitting at the bar of a club downtown, and had just finished trying to order another Blue Lagoon.

"No, no, I'm not giving you any more drinks Mrs. James," the bartender said.

_He's obviously a WWE fan, maybe I'll just bribe him. _"How about I give you a pair of tickets for another drink," she asked sweetly.

The bartender thought about this for a minute, "How about no." He then turned his attention to another customer.

"Jerk," Mickie muttered. She sat there watching the big game between the Celtics and Lakers, as someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see a very pretty dark haired woman.

"Oh my God, I knew it was you," the woman said.

Mickie arched her brow, and the woman caught the hint.

"I'm sorry, I know I look a bit too old to be getting excited over celebrities, but ever since my friend got me into wrestling, I've been watching you and I must say that you're amazing."

Mickie smiled, "Thanks. Do you want an autograph or something?" she asked.

The woman smiled, "Yes please. I was going to ask, but I didn't want to seem as some obsessed fan." The lady passed Mickie a pen and paper which she signed, and even got a picture.

"I never got your name," Mickie said.

"It's Jade. Jade Smith."

Mickie smiled yet again, "Nice to meet you. I must say, you have a very good friend, if they got you into wrestling. Most people are ashamed of what WWE has become."

Jade grinned, "Well, my friend isn't just a normal person. He's actually a WWE superstar, although I didn't know that he was at first."

"Oh really? Who is he?" Mickie asked.

Jade turned around and she looked like she was looking for someone. Mickie followed her gaze, as Jade yelled, "Randy."

Randy Orton stopped right in his tracks and looked to who had just yelled his name. To his surprise, he saw his lady "friend" sitting right next to his ex-girlfriend.

"Oh hell, could my life get any worse?" he muttered to himself. Randy sighed as he made his way to where the two ladies were sitting.

"Mickie," Randy said as he nodded his head in acknowledgement.

_Ass._ "Randy."

"May I know, just how _you_ know Jade?" he asked.

"Well she just so happens to be a very big fan of mine Randy," Mickie spat.

Jade turned to Randy, "You knew how much I liked her Randy. Why didn't you tell me you two were friends?"

Randy glanced at her, before looking back at Mickie. "It never crossed my mind."

"Well I'm sure you could make it up to me," Jade said as she grabbed Randy's hand.

"I think I'm going to be sick"_,_ Mickie said under her breath, but just loud enough that Orton heard.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing."

Randy smirked, "Jade, could you go warm up the car please," he said as he handed her the keys.

"Sure. It was nice meeting you Mickie."

Mickie gave a fake smile, "Likewise."

Once Jade left, Randy sat beside Mickie. He was about to talk before Mickie cut him off.

"You know next time you should warn me about any girlfriends that might be a "big fan" of me."

Randy rolled my eyes, "She's not my girlfriend. She's just my..."

"Play thing? Sex buddy? Hoochie? Tell me when to stop Randy," Mickie said angrily.

"Listen, you have no reason to be angry here Mickie. The last time I checked, you and I are not together," he said harshly. Mickie repeatedly told herself not to break down right there in front of Randy. Somehow, she managed to keep it together, and responded to him.

"Yeah, you've made that loud and clear plenty of times," she said as she grabbed her purse and stood up.

"Mickie," he started.

"No, it's okay Randy, really. I just hope you're happy with that slut," Mickie said as she glared at Randy.

"Slut? Really?" Randy said as he arched his eyebrow. "She looks like she could be a WWE diva, just like yourself."

Mickie pursed her lips, "Well, you know what I mean."

Randy folded his arms over his chest, "No, I'm not sure I do. Because it seems to me that you're jealous."

Mickie laughed, "Screw you Randy."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's just what you want to do," he responded.

Mickie rolled her eyes, "Goodnight Randy."

Randy waved, "'Night James."

Mickie walked out of the club, and couldn't understand just how she managed to keep it together in there. Truth is she was jealous, really jealous. But what was worse, was that reality was finally starting to hit her, and all hope of getting back with Randy was slowly beginning to fade away.


	20. Chapter 20

If you guys haven't noticed already, I'm currently having a serious writer's block. I'm really busy with school, and work, and this process of sending out University applications, and writing essays is very exhausting. Hopefully, I'll have the new chapter up soon, (hopefully being the keyword lol). Until then, continue being the faithful readers you are, by reading and reviewing. Who knows... maybe you're reviews will give me more ideas ;)

Melia : )


	21. And You Thought It Couldn't Get Worse

**A/N**** I can't believe that WWE fired my sweet Mickie James. Out of all diva's, they fire one of the best. Wow. Yes I know it's been a while, but I'm finally out of that hell hole, called writers block lol. **

**Thanks to iheartxmickie, darkangelmel, Soliepower, StarbucksRobot, Josie- Divany, MacSas, sophia0401 and Allizee Ally, for you're reviews and advice. You guys ROCK!**

**Read && Review Please : )**

**Chapter 21: And You Thought It Couldn't Get Any Worse**

"So she seemed nice," Jade stated as she removed her jacket. She and Randy had finally made it back to the hotel and both were exhausted. Randy made his way to the bed and plopped down on the mattress, as he began to remove his shoes.

He looked up to Jade, as he furrowed his brows, "Who?" he asked.

"Mickie James," she said, as she slipped off her skirt to reveal a white lace panty. This sight caused Randy's mind to spin, but stopped as he realized the name that she just said. He merely shrugged, as he stated, "Yeah, I guess." He got off the bed, as he made his way to where Jade was standing, as his hands began to roam her firm breasts, to her tiny waist and finally to the hem of her shirt. He proceeded to lift her tang top off to expose a matching bra to her panties. Jade smiled to herself, as she turned around to face Randy, giving him a serious look.

"You guys have history," she said not in a form of a question, but a statement. Randy sighed, "Who says we do?" He wasn't denying the fact that they did, but he wanted to know just how Jade knew.

She shrugged, "People talk," she said as she slid her arms around Randy's thick neck. She then tried to kiss his neck, but he backed away quickly enough for her to miss.

"What "people" are talking?" he asked. Randy had a strong dislike for people that, made it their business to squirm around in his, and was determined to find out who told his girlfriend about his ex- girlfriend.

"John Cena," she stated simply.

Randy raised his hands in anger, "That son of a bitch," he exclaimed. "I don't think I'll ever get rid of him," he said to himself. Randy flared his nose in disgust of the fact that Jade had talked to Cena, and wanted to make damn sure that it never happened again. "Listen, you gotta promise me something, and I'm not saying this because I'm jealous. I'm saying this, because I want you to stay safe. Jade, please, stay away from that man. He's crazy and he has it out for me, and he'll hurt the people around me, to get to me," he said as he cupped her face.

Jade nodded "Randy, you have nothing to worry about. Just being alone with him for five minutes, creeped the hell out of me. There's something about him that I don't trust." Randy smiled, grateful for the fact that he didn't have to push this subject, as he wrapped his arms around Jade.

"Good," he said as placed soft kisses on her lips, as he lifted her up and proceeded to the bed.

* * *

As soon as Mickie left the club, she began to walk faster in hopes that the image of Randy with that girl would stay in the club, and far away from her. To her, Jade was nothing more than Randy's way of getting over her. To her, she thought that Randy could never love another women like the way he loved her. To her, this was the only reasoning in her head, to make her stay sane. Yes, she realized that she and Randy were probably never going to happen again, but he didn't have to rub it in tonight. Mickie was on the street corner, waiting for a cab but every time she whistled for one, it would pass her by, so she decided to walk back to the hotel. It wasn't a very chilly day, so her cardigan would do. On the way back to the hotel, Mickie crossed over a bridge. Realizing how pretty the moon's light reflected on the river, caused Mickie to stop as she placed her arms on the rail and let her thoughts drift.

"Looks like you've got a lot of things on your mind," a voice said as it came closer to her. Just like that, her moment of peacefulness was gone. Mickie turned her head to the right to gaze at a man who looked slightly familiar. He had curly brown hair, and green eyes that could be mistaken for two emerald diamonds, as well as a piercing on his right eyebrow. Mickie peered at him, letting him know that she wasn't about to talk to a stranger. He smiled, revealing a perfect set of dimples as he extended his hand, "I'm sorry. My name is Reggie."

Mickie nodded, as she took his hand, "Mickie."

"You wanna talk about it. I heard it's better to release your feelings, than to keep it bottled up," Reggie stated.

"I'm sure that's a true statement," Mickie said sarcastically.

Reggie laughed, " True fact actually. I did it, and it worked, and I bet that what I was going through is ten times worse then yours."

Mickie scoffed, "Try me," she challenged.

Reggie smiled, as he cleared his throat, " Alright first things first. I had this beautiful girl as my girlfriend, her name was Michelle by the way, and I was irrecvably in love with her."

"Let me guess, she cheated," Mickie interrupted.

"You know that's not very nice. Interrupting I mean," Reggie teased. "You're right though, but she didn't cheat with just anyone, it was my best friend Joseph. Here's the best part; she told me this when I was proposing to her."

"Wow," Mickie stated. She couldn't help but to feel sorry for the guy.

"It doesn't stop there. Just when I thought that things couldn't get any worse, she tells me that she had an abortion, because the child could have been Joseph's. She potentially could have killed my child!" he exclaimed. Mickie's eyes began to flutter, as her heart began to race. She couldn't understand why this story and even he sounded so familiar. She tried to reason by thinking that she has seen this situation happened on a soap opera, or something of the sort, but the more she tried to reason, the more confused she got. She took a step back from the rail, and stumbled. She would have fallen, had it not been for Reggie's quick reflexes.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked obviously concerned.

Mickie shook her head, as she tried to gather herself. "I'll be fine. But I should be going now," she said as she recomposed herself.

"But I haven't finished my story," he said. Mickie again shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I really don't want to hear anymore," she said as she began to walk away.

Once Reggie saw that Mickie was out of sight, and lost in the crowd, he took his cell phone out of his pocket, and dialled a number.

"_Hello," _a voice on the other end said.

"It worked" Reggie stated, as he smirked. "You should have seen her; she was totally taken aback, as if it happened to her. She should remember everything in no time. I'm still amazed at the fact that she didn't recognize me at all."

"_Good. That's what I want to hear. I knew I could count on you buddy," _the voice said.

"I still don't get why you want her to remember. Won't she hate you too?" Reggie asked.

"_Trust me, she won't. Now go back home, and there should be a reward waiting in your account for you," _the voice stated. Reggie wasn't able to give his appreciation, for the person hung up.

In a hotel about fifteen minutes away, a very satisfied John Cena sat in his couch, just waiting for his chips to fall in its place.

* * *

Morning came, and the Raw Superstars were due for a house show, five hours away from Trenton, New Jersey. Ted and Cody were in the lobby with their suitcases in hand as they waited for their taxi.

"Next time you should try calling the taxi company, fifteen minutes _before_ we are ready, instead of calling right when we are ready," Ted told Cody.

"Hey, I thought he would be here by now okay. Next time, you do it, and then you'll see that it's not as easy as it looks," Cody said as he defended himself.

Ted stared in amazement at what Cody just said, "I can't believe you just said that." Ted was about to state how much of an idiot Cody was, when a certain Latina caught his eye, walking toward the lobby doors. "I'll be back," Ted said as he patted Cody on the back. He had not spoken to Eve, since their last encounter, and was determined to make things right.

"Hey," he finally said when he caught up to her. Eve wore her dark Versace sunglasses, so Ted could not tell if she even looked at him to acknowledge his presence. He had a feeling that she hadn't so he took the initiative to step in front of her.

"So how are you?" he said in an attempt to get a response out of her. But again, there was still no response. "You know, I'm just going to keep bothering you, until you talk to me."

"Great," Eve muttered.

Ted smiled, "And it's already working," he said as his grinned widened.

Eve sighed, "What do you want Ted?" she asked.

"For you to talk to me, Eve," Ted started. "I know I was an asshole, but I'm really sorry."

Again Eve sighed, "Are you done?" she asked. Ted nodded. "Good," she said, "Because I have a cab to catch," she stated as she pointed to the cab that was obviously waiting for her. The cab driver got out of the taxi, as he came and grabbed Eve's bag from her hand to place them in the trunk. When the driver came back to gather the last of her luggage, Ted handed him two crisp 100 dollar bills. "This should cover her pay," he said. Eve shook her head and rolled her eyes at this action. "What?" Ted asked defensively.

Eve opened the cab door and sat inside the taxi. "You may be the son of a millionaire Ted, but that doesn't mean that you could buy my affection," she stated simply as she closed the door and drove off. Leaving a stunned Ted, who just realized that money really can't buy you everything.

**xxx**

"Do you think he bought it?" John Cena asked. He was supposed to be on his way to Trenton, but he wanted to make sure that business was handled.

Jade nodded, "Most definitely. He thinks that I'm scared of you. He won't suspect anything."

John smiled, "Very good. The moment he thinks something's up, our whole plan will be ruined."

"I still don't get the point of this. I mean you pay me to take him home that one night, and to continue dating him, all for what? He and Mickie aren't even together anymore."

John smirked, "That's exactly the point, and I need you to make sure that they stay apart. By the way, how's the picture album coming along?"

Jade shook her head, "I searched through all his stuff, his luggage and nothing. I don't think he has it John."

John bit his lip as he scratched his head, contemplating where Randy would put it. "No, it's far too important for him to just throw out. He has it somewhere safe, and your job is to find it."

"What do I do when I find it?" Jade asked.

John placed both hands on her shoulder, "You give it to me as quickly as you can, and I'll take it from there." John let go of Jade, as he went into his pocket to pull out a folded cheque of $10,000 and handed it to her. "There's more where this came from if you bring me that album."

* * *

Mickie's match in Trenton wasn't enough for her to forget her encounter with that Reggie character. Something about him seemed so familiar to Mickie, but she couldn't place her finger on it. She felt as if she had met him before, and that feeling stuck with her. She couldn't shake off the creepy feeling she got when he told her that story. Mickie was slowly starting to learn how to live without knowing every single event in her life, and now she got that feeling again, as if she were missing something. She could not help but feel as if Reggie's story could be a direct correlation of a story of someone close to her.

"Mickie?" a soft voice called out. Mickie closed her eyes as she sighed, and prepared her mind to enter back to reality. She opened her eyes to face a worried Randy Orton gazing at her.

"Yeah?" she asked back casually, as she licked her dry lips.

"Is everything okay?" Randy asked. Still, there was concern written all over his face, but Mickie made damn sure to not think anything of it.

Mickie plastered a fake smile on her face, "Yeah. Everything's great."

Randy sighed, as his eyes continued to bore into hers, "Why are you lying to me?"

"If you don't want to believe me, then that's your prerogative. I frankly don't care if you do or not. Now excuse me Randy, I need to go talk to Kelly," Mickie said as she pushed him out of the way, leaving a confused Randy wondering as to what was really wrong with her.

**xxx**

"I can't believe that bitch wants a rematch. Haven't I beaten her enough times?" Mickie exclaimed to Kelly. Mickie had beaten Maryse, and yet the Diva wanted to face Mickie again.

" Whatever. At least you get to kick her ass one more time," Kelly said as she smiled.

Mickie shrugged, "Yeah I guess. I have another chance to see that slut wither in fucking pain."

"Micks, why are you so angry? I mean I rarely hear you swear," Kelly stated.

Mickie's nose flared, "So just because I'm swearing, means that I'm angry? I'm sick and tired of people assuming that there is something wrong with me."

"Mickie, calm down," Kelly said gently. Mickie was about to respond, but a knock came at the door. Mickie opened the door fiercely to reveal Cody standing there.

"Word in the locker room, is that you're a wanted women by Mr. McMahon Mickie," Cody said as he walked past her. She nodded as she gathered her gym bag and headed to the bosses office. Once she reached there, a tanned man with tattoo sleeves was approaching her. Mickie rolled her eyes, as she contemplated if her day could get any worse.

"What are you doing here?" Randy asked when he finally reached her. Mickie folded her arms, "Probably the same reason why you're here," she spat back. Randy shook his head and sighed, as he realized that he was wasting his breath trying to talk to her. Instead of answering back, he knocked on Mr. McMahon's door, and heard him say "Come in."

Randy was too pissed at Mickie and her attitude to allow her to go first, as he only held the door for himself, causing the door to almost close in Mickie's face. "Jerk," she muttered under her breath.

"Please sit down," the boss said when the two wrestlers were inside the office. They both accepted his offer as they took their seats in front of him.

"Well I'm sure you two are wondering why you're here, so I won't waste anymore of your time. We realized that it's been a while since both of you have gone on a promotion tour to Canada, presumably Toronto, and an opportunity has come up. Your plane leaves tonight, and once you reach there, you will be partaking in autograph signings, various interviews at The Score studios, and radio, and also appearing at Squared Circle Training, which is a wrestling school, taught by Rob Fuego. Don't worry, hotel and plane fair will be paid by the company and you will also be getting paid for this tour. Any questions?" Vince asked.

"Yes," Mickie started, "Is it necessary that we both have to go together? I mean I think it would be better if two baby faces, or two heels go together. It's a bit awkward for a heel and a face to be appearing together." At this point, Mickie was just rambling, at an attempt to get out of this situation. How was she supposed to spend, God knows how many days alone with Randy?

"No Miss. James, it will not be a problem," the boss answered. Randy chuckled at Mickie's miserable attempt to weasel herself out of going. "Randy, do you have any concerns?"

"No sir. None what's so ever," he said as he smirked at Mickie, who rolled her eyes back in response.

Mr. McMahon smiled, "Great. You're plane leaves in an hour, so you should leave the arena immediately." The two got up and left his office.

"I guess I'll be seeing you soon," Randy said as he gave the most adorable smile to Mickie. She knew that he was just doing this to piss her off, and it was working. He walked away before she could give him a response.

With all this new drama Mickie was going through, she certainly did not need to be going on a trip with Randy alone. She needed some sort of prayer, and that was exactly her thought as she looked up, as if she were gazing up to the heavens, opening her mouth to plead "Someone please shoot me now."


	22. Toronto Problems

**A/N To everyone who has read, and enjoyed this story, I'm terribly sorry that it took me this long to update. School has been really time consuming, and to be honest, I had a lack of inspiration. But I've finally updated yayyyy I promise to update soon. Thanks for the support guys xx **

**Read&Review :)**

**Chapter 22: Toronto Problems**

"What do you mean, he's gone?" a frustrated John Cena said as he threw his hands in the air in rage. Jade had just informed him of Randy's latest trip, and John was not in a very good mood.

Jade sighed "I just checked my voice-mail and he left a message saying that he and Mickie were going on a promotional tour to Toronto," Jade restated.

John shook his head in disbelief, "You mean to tell me that, that son of a bitch and my ex-girlfriend are going to Toronto? By themselves?"

Jade nodded, "Trust me I don't like that idea any better than you do. I swear if that whore lays one hand on my boyfriend, I'll kill her."

John narrowed his eyes, "Watch your mouth," he stated simply.

Jade apologized, as John nodded in forgiveness. "You've caught feelings for him haven't you?" he asked.

Again Jade nodded, "Yes," she confessed. "He's an amazing man, and he deserves so much better than the misery that _Mickie_ has brought him," she defended. John knew that it wasn't only Mickie that brought Randy so much pain, but decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Let's just hope that he finally agrees with that fact," John said as he ran his hand over his head, trying to not think about the worst possibilities that could happen in Toronto.

* * *

"This is nice," Randy muttered said as he nestled down into his airplane seat, to get more comfortable. He turned to face a woman who was the exact opposite of comfortable and smirked at her awkwardness. Mickie rolled her eyes, as she contemplated slapping that smirk off his face or not.

"Did you know that you're really annoying?" she spat. Randy shrugged, and waved off her comment. "I've been called worse. Trust me."

Mickie pursed her lips, "Yeah I can imagine." She dug in her purse, as she pulled out the latest Cosmopolitan magazine. She flipped through the pages, as a very curious Randy Orton peered on.

"Whatcha reading there?" Randy asked in the most annoying voice ever; that of a 5 year old.

"None of your business," Mickie replied, not even looking up from the magazine. As she turned the page, Randy was able to catch a glimpse of a few photos in various sexual positions, and couldn't help the snicker that was waiting to explode.

"What?" she asked harshly. Randy pointed to the magazine, "Are you reading that sex magazine? What's it called...? Metropolitan?" he asked.

"It's Cosmopolitan, idiot" she said she continued reading.

"Why do you need to read that anyways? Last I remember, you were pretty good in bed," he said non-chalently as he pulled out his Ipod and placed one headphone in his ear. Mickie didn't know how to reply to his comment, and decided to remain silent. Randy hated the silence and decided to break it.

"So I hear Canadian girls are hot," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows. Mickie sighed as he rolled her eyes. "Don't you have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"Not really. We're just friends with benefits. A lot of benefits," he said as he flashed his most famous smirk.

Mickie scoffed, "You're such a pig," she stated simply.

"Yeah, well you slept with this pig, need I remind you," he pointed out. Flashbacks of their love making emerged in Mickie's head as she found herself getting hot. She cleared her throat, as she prepared for the biggest lie of her life, "Yeah, well trust me, that was a mistake."

Randy chuckled to himself, as he leaned over slowly, placing his lips mere centimetres from her ears. "Are you sure about that Mickie?" he whispered in a seductive tone. Mickie's heart began to beat faster, and it took all of her will to not pull Randy into a kiss. She did not respond, placing a yet another smirk on Randy's face because he had gotten the reaction he had wanted. 'Damn him for still making me want him' she thought.

The two sat in silence until the flight attendant came on the announcer. "Ladies and gentlemen please fasten your seatbelt for we will soon be landing down in Toronto." Everyone obliged and in 10 minutes both Mickie and Randy were off the plane, with their feet planted on Canadian soil. A limo came to pick them up, as they were driven downtown to The Score studios. When they arrived, they were in perfect view of the CN Tower, as both wrestlers looked up at it in awe.

"We are so going to up that tower before we leave here," Randy commented. Mickie shook her head, "You can go right ahead, but my pretty little feet are staying on ground level."

Randy looked to her, "Aww, don't worry Micks. If you get scared you can just hold on to me," he said winking.

"Stop doing that," Mickie stated firmly. Randy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Stop doing what?" he asked.

Mickie sighed, "Stop flirting with me."

Randy narrowed his gaze at her, before shrugging. "I flirt with a lot of girls Mickie. Don't worry, it means nothing."

"_It means nothing." _Those words replayed in Mickie's mind, realizing that she was just like any other girl to Randy, nothing special. Remaining silent, she walked past him, entering The Score studios, as Randy followed behind her. The host of The Aftermath, which was a WWE sport show program, Ken Robinson, greeted the two as they arrived.

"Welcome, you two. We are very excited to have you here. The interview starts in about 10 minutes, so you can wait in the waiting room, and I'll come get you then," he said. Both Randy and Mickie nodded their heads in understanding as they headed towards the waiting room. Silence was ever so present, with neither making an attempt to speak. Ten minutes passed, as Ken reappeared. He guided the two towards the studio, where the interview would take place, as he informed him about the set-up of the interview.

"Now we are just going to ask generic questions, probably most that you have already heard, but however if you feel the need to add anything, we can move in any direction," Ken informed them. Randy had no problem with this, but for some reason Mickie wasn't so comfortable about this.

"That's fine," Mickie began, "As long as we don't speak about our personal lives." This comment caused a chuckle from Randal.

Randy raised his eyebrows, "Got something to hide James?" he asked. "I just don't want the world to think any less of me if they find out I dated a self centered dog," she chirped back.

"It's not like I've gotten anything to not be ashamed of. I dated this girl the size of a whale, not too long ago." Randy knew that making fun of Mickie's weight was a low blow, but if she wanted to keep referring to him as animals, then so would he.

"Bastard," Mickie said, before walking away from him, past both him and Ken. Ken turned towards Randy, "Um, am I missing something?" Randy just shook his head, as he walked into the studio, taking a seat beside Mickie at the table. They were informed that in less than a minute, they would begin taping.

"Hello, Canada. I'm Ken Robinson, host of the AfterMath, and today we have two special guests sitting in our very own studios, WWE Superstar, Randy Orton, and WWE Diva, Mickie James. Ken began asking the two various wrestling related questions, like how they got into wrestling, their favourite matches, etc.

"Well my favourite match would have to be the match I had with Cactus Jack at Backlash 2004. It was an Extreme Hardcore Match, and it was pretty gruesome. Those thumbtacks to my back were no joke. But in the end, we put on a very entertaining match, and the crowd loved it," Randy answered.

"And my favourite match would of course be any match that I wrestled against Toronto's very own Trish Stratus, but specifically Wrestlemania 22, where I defeated her for the WWE Women's Championship," Mickie stated. Randy turned towards her, as he smirked.

"Weren't you like obsessed with her back then?" Randy asked.

"I wasn't obsessed. She was just my idol, who I looked up to."

Randy chuckled, "No, no. I'm pretty sure you were obsessed. I remember the whole male locker room actually cracking jokes about you, saying how much of a nut job you were. You remember those days don't you Mickie?"

Mickie couldn't help the water that began to form in her eyes, as she fought to hold back the tears. Randy knew how much of a sensitive subject that was, and she could not understand why he felt the need to bring it up. Ken saw that this was upsetting Mickie, and decided to change the subject.

"So as a WWE superstar, it must be hard having a personal life. How do you two manage it?" Ken asked. Although Mickie told him specifically not to ask this, he felt like it would be the icebreaker.

"Well," Randy started, "I was actually in a relationship. And it wasn't the WWE that came between us, but rather trust. So I think it goes to show that it doesn't matter if we are on the road three hundred days of the week, or home those three hundred days. If there is no trust in a relationship, then it just won't work out." To anyone else, it may have seemed that Randy just said the most insightful thing, but however, Mickie knew that that comment was directed to her. When Ken asked her the same question, she simply said, "What he said." The time came for the interview to be over, and Mickie quickly said her goodbyes to the cast and crew before leaving the studio. She stood outside waiting for the limo to come. She soon felt the looming presence of Randy Orton, but did not acknowledge him.

"So that was fun," Randy said, not even realizing that he had upset Mickie. "Don't talk to me," she replied.

Randy sighed "What did I do this time James?" Mickie turned to face him, flabbergasted that he didn't even realize what he did.

"What did you do this time?" she asked back. "How could you Randy? How could you bring up that Trish thing. That was part of my past. A part that I keep locked away, that you just had to go an open up again. You don't see me bringing up your anger issues, that you had with past divas, or your IED. And you know why I don't do it? It's because I actually care about you and your feelings, and clearly you don't care about me. Now if you don't mind, please stop speaking to me. This trip is already unbearable with the fact that I actually have to be around you," Mickie stated as she turned around, looking away from Randy.

"I'm sorry that my presence is so unbearable for you Mickie," Randy said in a harsh tone. "Have the limo, I'll take a taxi to the Squared Circle Training." If he was expecting Mickie to stop him from leaving, he had another thing coming.

Randy began to walk away, but not before uttering his last few words to her, " Oh and by the way Mickie. Don't you ever say that I don't care about you." Before Mickie could even register those words, Randy was already out of sight.


	23. Cutting Ties

**A/N First and foremost I am utterly sorry for taking this long to update. To be honest, writing fanfics has been the last thing on my mind for the past year. However I am hoping that will change now. Thank you to everyone that has read this story, reviewed it, favourited it in my hiatus. Seriously that means so much to me. **

**This chapter is going to be very short. It is just a way for me to get back into things. Hope you enjoy it, and the following chapters to come :)**

Chapter 23: Cutting Ties

Mickie arrived at the Squared Circle Training building before Randy, and was greeted by a tall male, with brown hair who introduced himself as Kevin Lowe. Kevin was the owner of SCT, and trainer to the many indy stars that the wrestling school breed.

"Will Randy be arriving soon?" Kevin asked Mickie seeing as she arrived alone. "He should be, but we all know Randy doesnt have the greatest track record when it comes to being responsible." If Randy was going to low-blow her, like he did earlier at The Score,then Mickie would return the favour. Thirty minutes passed before Randy finally entered through the door.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. These streets of Toronto are kind of complicated" Randy stated, extending his hand to greet Kevin. "No worries, we are just glad you could make it. The group of students I have are extremely excited to meet you two," Kevin replied, "Follow me please."

Kevin began to lead the two wrestlers to the training area facility of the building.

"Just how many students do you have?" asked Mickie.

"There are 15 students in all. I was thinking of splitting them up in two groups according to gender, that way you would each have a separate group." Randy began to shake his head, "No that won't be necessary. Besides Mickie isn't qualified to lead a group by herself," Randy ribbed. Mickie came to a halt, "Kevin do you mind if I have a moment with Mr. Orton please?" Kevin nodded, "I'll go ahead and get them ready for you in a few," he stated as he began to walk away.

"Can you go one minute without being a complete douchebag?" Mickie retorically asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Randy pondered for a moment. "Nope." Mickie then sighed,"Listen we are going to have to get through this day together, some how. You aren't very fond of me, and you annoy the hell out of me. So let's just call it a truce before we kill each other okay?" Mickie was hoping that maybe, there was a slight chance that her and Randy could be cordial with one another, especially considering their past.

"What's the problem? Can't take a little joke? You've gotten soft on me James," Randy replied. To him, he saw no problem with what he was doing.

Mickie exasperated, "No what I can't take is you acting like a prick every chance you get. And I get it, you want to be the most hated asshole in the world, to make up for that hole inside of you that you try to hide. But I see right through it. I just ask for you to not make me hate you even more than I already do." As soon as the word hate left Mickie's mouth she instantly regretted it. Of course she didn't hate Randy, but she was just tired of his constant putdowns.

Randy stared at her blankly for a moment, processing her words. She was right, there was a hole in him, a hole that she created, and Randy wasnt sure if he could ever forgive her for that. What pissed him off the most was the fact that is she said she hated him. In his mind, she had no right to, and if anyone were to hate anyone, it should be him. Finally Randy spoke, "Mickie, let's get one thing clear. My use for you is done, so I could really care less if you hate me or not. If anything you just lit a fuse to my fire. So truce, denied. I have a group of novice wrestlers to go teach, so if you'll excuse me." With that, Randy walked in the direction that Kevin had, leading to the area where everyone was. Although Mickie was ready to explode from what Randy said, she put her emotions aside, and followed him.

As soon as the two entered the room, Kevin introduced the two. For the next 2 hours, Randy and Mickie, to their own surprise worked professionaly in front of the group, teaching them everything from promo skills, to how to effectively take a bump, and even some technical submission holds. When the lesson was over, the novice wrestlers and Kevin all thanked Mickie and Randy for their advice. The limo finally came around to pick them both up, and this time Randy went with the limo. The limo ride was mostly silent, with only the sounds of the radio circulating the automobile. Although the two put aside their problems in front of the students, the tension was still very thick. Finally Randy broke the silence.

"I'm sorry," Randy stated, while staring through the window. Mickie was taken aback at the fact that he was actually speaking to her, and the fact that he was actually apologizing. Randy Orton rarely ever would do such a thing. And although Mickie would have loved to make a sarcastic comment, she knew that this wasn't the time to do so.

"Yeah. Me too. We both can say some pretty hurtful thing sometimes," Mickie admitted. Randy shifted uncomfortably in his seat, as he positioned himself to turn towards Mickie. "That's the thing though Mickie. Whether we are together or apart, we still end up hurting each other. We are toxic to each other," Randy replied.

Mickie bit her lip, as she pondered on Randy's comment. He was right, whether they loved or hated each other, all they ever did was hurt one another. "So what are you saying?" she asked, as she bore into Randy's deep blue eyes.

"I'm saying, that maybe we should cut off all ties and contact. Maybe we should actually be completely over for once."

Mickie sighed, "For once Randy, you might be right."


End file.
